


【授翻/Loki中心】束缚之下A Villain State Of Mind（心理治疗治愈向）

by Mary2333



Series: Loki在中庭 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, Thor（2011） - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Alteration, Nonconsensual telephic therapy, Psychic Abilities, Torture, Trauma
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 93,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: 神盾局监禁了被意外留下来的Loki。口枷能阻止他念咒施法,出于忌惮他们不敢把它拿下来,以至于不能给Loki食物和水,也不能对他进行审问。神盾局毫无头绪,于是在再也不能拖下去的时候向Charles Xavier寻求帮助。而Charles在Loki的脑袋里找到了比神盾局想知道的更多的东西。





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Villain State of Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516232) by [Mikkeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko). 



Chapter 1

我的脑袋里摆着一张承载过去时光的坐椅,  
就此执起铅笔,记录如下字句：  
“钥匙在我曾经甜美如蜜的嘴里。”  
能逃到哪里？  
能藏在哪里？  
又有谁足够在意?  
思绪终将归于宁静。

——K’s Choice

 

 

作为神盾局的指挥官好处多多,不过在这件事上,完全归功于他像个接口一样作用在联邦政府和“超人类团体”之间——他攒下了一定的资源。而那种资源是任何一个明智的人(他倾向于相信自己曾经是明智的)在神志清醒的时候(他知道自己已经不是这样了)绝对不会考虑的。

由于囚犯的情况已经从不太乐观到糟糕透顶,甚至到了不能接受的程度,事态尤为紧急,这是他苦思冥想出的唯一解决办法。他们让Jane Foster努力研究，给她所需要的全部资金以及国家最好的头脑去利用。但Fury对此不抱太大期望——这不像电影,科学不能在五分钟的蒙太奇中完成。他们得用几个月,更可能是很多年才有机会拥有一座属于他们自己的爱因斯坦罗森桥*。他们需要用更地球的方式来处理这个问题。

于是,Fury拿出了他的手机--特别编码,并由最新Stark技术支持,作为他与非安全网络的联系方式--并拨了他通讯簿中的号码,一个他从未想过会联系的号码。

号拨出去了,还没接通,也没有转入语音信箱。过了一会儿,咔嗒声紧接着奇怪的噪音传了过来,这一连串的响声表明终于有人拿起了听筒。老实说,这是二十一世纪,谁还会去用老式有线电话？

一个完全不需要手机就能自己远程联络的人。Fury在心里吐槽。

“你好？”电话另一端的声音听起来非常有礼貌和教养,控制有度,还带了一点点新英格兰口音。说话的人没有认出自己,但Fury认为如果你一开始就存了这个号码,你就应该知道你在和谁说话。

“Nicholas Fury,神盾局的指挥官。”他干巴巴的声音有些唐突。

“啊,指挥官,很高兴接到你的电话,”说话的人听上去很愉悦,“我相信你和你的人都过得不错,希望办公桌上没放着世界末日大危机之类的文件。”

Fury瞥了一眼桌上的文件。“有件事需要你的帮助,”他说道,“具体来说,我们相信这件事我们只能借助你的力量。”

“我猜到了,不然的话你也绝对不会打给我,”声音听上去仿佛是被逗笑了。真欠扁。“发生了什么？”

Fury有些迟疑,谨慎地选择了他的措词。虽然Stark向他保证这个手机的加密是完全不可能被破解的,但Fury能活到现在靠的可不是相信他人。这种通信渠道是通过公共网络进行的,因此对他而言本来就不安全。同时也意味着某些过于机密的信息是不能在这样一条开放的线路上讨论的。

“5月17日纽约市发生了一次意外事件，”Fury解释。超常事件,这就是报告中记录的原因,仅仅因为联邦官员们不喜欢在他们的文件上看到“外星入侵”这个词。“一个来源不明的传送门在原来的斯塔克塔上空出现,一群异形被传送了过来,作为这起恶意事件的一部分。它已经够糟糕了。”

这只是公开记录的一部分,所以并没有什么关键的揭示。尽管如此,Fury仍旧期待能得到多一点的反应,至少不仅仅是“是的,我知道,我们在新闻中看到了它”。

Fury把头移开,瞪向他手中的电话,有那么一瞬间他希望另一端的老傻瓜赶紧搞一个能够视频的电话,以便接收他的怒视。 “对这件事你就没有任何感想？”他干巴巴地问。

“如果入侵事件从纽约蔓延,我之前为此集合的团队就会介入。事实证明,在他们尽可能快的到达那里之前,这件事已经过去了。这也并不是说我急着把我的人往核打击的’归零地’送。”

这可不是公开记录的一部分。Fury因为这刺痛的回忆吞咽了一下口水--他在这整个灾难中最大的失败--在某种程度上,甚至比天空航母坠落的毁灭性打击还要糟糕。首先,他没能说服理事会停止那个愚蠢的想法;其次,他违反了自己定制的安全协议;他甚至没有足够快的速度阻止飞机离开停机坪。幸好Stark和他的团队成功地实现了一个奇迹,感谢上帝,他们把一场灾难变成了一场胜利;但是Fury仍旧深感失败。

所以见鬼地这个消息到底是怎么泄露的？但鉴于他是在和谁说话,Fury觉得他并不是非常想知道。或许是那些令他毫无头绪的怪异巫术,不过就算他对安全协议做多大改变,他也都没有能力去管那些事。

耶稣基督啊。有个这样的朋友,谁还需要敌人？

“怎么了？”这个声音唤回了他,Fury有些困难地回过神来。

“不幸的是,我们仍在处理这起事件的一些后果,”Fury觉得这些话说起来就像在舌头上放了玻璃渣。“简单来说,我们有一名在押的囚犯。他在事件发生期间是个敌对分子。”

该死的,他们根本就不想要他。这位疯狂的神就应该在战斗结束时和他的兄弟Thor一起回到他的空中楼阁。因为地球上肯定没有足够的资源能够遏制他,至少不是长期的。Fury甚至同意放弃宇宙魔方,以便尽快把谎言之神弄走,眼不见为净。而他们现在的处境?没有雷神,没有魔方。地平线上酝酿着一场混乱的跨维度外交事件,他们却没有任何解决办法。

对面停顿了一会儿,再次响起的声音明显带上了点冷意。“恕我冒昧,请问你到底需要我做些什么？我以为当我们建立沟通渠道的时候,我已经明确表明过我对参与审讯不感兴趣。我不热衷于折磨人,指挥官。”

“实际上,我的想法是建立更多的沟通渠道,”Fury强调。当然,如果他真的有那必要的话,他并不会放弃酷刑的想法,但现在的形势比酷刑的无意义还要来的糟糕。“囚犯不是人,”他在对面正要开始往错误的方向开始反驳之前,匆忙地补充到,“也不是你们中的一员。”

“我之前还以为那些异形一个都没有存活下来。”

“他们的确。”

另一头再次停了下来,这一次比Fury想像的时间还要长。他至少收获了那人的兴趣。以太--阿斯加德人--不管他们叫什么--在地球上仍然不是很出名。或者至少在过去的一千年里没有。公众只知道雷神,思维还没能跳跃到一整个种族要在他们头顶上蹦哒的这件事上,而Fury也更愿意尽可能地保持这种状态。

“你不能和他交流？为什么？”

“他不能说话。”Fury暂时没心思解释原因,除非他能在一个安全的地方进行这场面对面的会议。如果Fury能下命令的话,他就会派遣那人在第二天早上9点之前到贝塞斯达去。可惜,这条线另一端的那个人不能被他命令做任何事情,甚至美国政府也不能命令他做任何事情。更确切地说,尤其是美国政府,因为他和他所有的人民严格来讲都是非法的,仅仅是因为他们的存在。他们不会被爱国主义所激励,因为他们没有理由爱联邦政府。他们不会受到威胁,因为他们基本上没有什么可失去的。这就只剩下了贿赂这个选项,而这一直是Fury说服技巧中最薄弱的。这次则更加没有说服力,他并没有他们想要的东西。

该死的,Fury讨厌和法外者们打交道。他们完全不是一类人。

”你试过用写的了吗？” 对面传来冷漠的声音,但至少是在帮忙。不过实际上,他们真的试过。第二周开始的时候,监视在更绝望的事情来临时变成了次要。他们把纸和笔递给那双带着手铐的手。它毫无负担地达到一个非同寻常的书写速度,介于令人惊叹和担忧之间。Fury猜测那是当你在一个从未发明过键盘的世界里长大时会被培养出来的技能。

不幸的是,在全世界都说英语这个问题上,Thor给出的有关巫术的解释显然无法适用到文字上。纸上誊写的文字在Fury手下任何一个人的眼中都是完全没办法理解的。那甚至让Fury回想起他几年前在指环王里见过的独特文字。而这个却无法匹配任何一个翻译系统。进一步的尝试演算出了另外两个字母表--其中之一完全属于外星,另一个Fury怀疑会使语言学家和历史学家陷入疯狂--在他们的囚犯开始沮丧,把笔硬生生地戳进钢桌里六英寸之前。感谢上帝,Hill高超的反应力让Hill不至于被它插到手上。

Fury叹了口气,“相信我,如果事情足够简单,我就不会来浪费你我的时间。为了节省时间,你不得不相信我,我认为这件事上只有你能帮上忙。如果你能同意作为顾问过来一趟,或许我可以亲自解释整个情况。”

电话另一端陷入沉默,又一次的深思熟虑。Fury开始痛恨老式科技的无能,既不能看清对面人的表情,又不能抓到肢体语言的细节。通常情况下,Fury会把像这样的招聘工作交给黑寡妇,但她目前正处于康复期,暂时不能复出去欺骗她的目标。

而且事实上,没有人能在他面前欺骗他；这正是他们为什么需要他的原因。即使是世界上最好的说谎者,也无法在一个无时无刻能从你头脑中汲取你思想的人面前尝到甜头。

“很好,指挥官,”对面终于给出了答复。“我承认你透露的信息引起了我的兴趣。如果你能把你的位置告诉我,我现在就可以安排明天的行程。”

Fury皱眉,但他知道这是不可避免的。“不能在这样一条公开的路线上。我会把它发送到我们为你存档的电子邮件。你知道如何接受电子邮件的,对吧？”

那边传来一声低笑。“如果年轻人们都在你的房子里跑来跑去,学会这些就是自然而然的,指挥官。请允许我自己安排出行。就目前来说,我还不能把我的地址透露给你,希望这不会给你增添烦恼。”

"当然不会。"Fury的声音里有着无法掩饰住的懊悔。

又是一阵低笑。“那么明天见,到时你就可以更详细地解释一些事情。对了,还有一件事,指挥官Fury...”

“是什么?”Fury竖起耳朵准备听对方的最后通牒。可能是要求提供帮助的报酬或者要求之类的。没人知道超级英雄的自大会让他们走到什么地步。

“我挺希望神盾航母上有残疾人通道的。”

咔哒声响起。

对面挂断了电话。

TBC

 

小伙伴们有兴趣可以去啃生肉x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3的编辑排版一言难尽啊qaq 
> 
> 个人觉得自己放在随缘居的排版稍微好一些，也有定期捉虫。 http://www.mtslash.net/thread-247173-1-1.html 
> 
> 当然，不介意渣排版的小伙伴就继续看吧x
> 
> 阅读愉快


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查查和洛基终于碰面了

─────────────

 

X喷气机把他送到塞尔巴拜湾废弃的空地上。他孤身一人,没有带任何一个X战警作为后援。不用多说,他的学生们对这个举动不太高兴,但Charles不希望他们中的任何一个陷入不安(在某些情况下一个比“不安”更有力的词或许更加适用)。他们可能会觉得自己又一次身处秘密政府的阴暗深处。即使是他那些一些年纪小,没有受过类似折磨的学生,在这种地方,变种人与人类一旦打照面,难免会有摩擦,所以最好还是避免这样做。

他倒不担心自己在神盾局的安全。对他来说,如果这是个陷阱,他一早就会察觉。何况这件事的本质与他无关。Fury和Charles曾经放下分歧一起工作过,他觉得他们有信心能再这样做。

就算出了什么差错,Charles也完全有能力脱身。他深爱他的学生,他们也爱他,不过有时他怀疑他们认为他只是一个温和无害,半身瘫痪的老人,总是需要照顾。不是个战士,也不是士兵。他们并不需要把他看成那样,Charles也非常希望他们永远不会那样看他。他们有时的——自说自话的过度忧虑——并不是什么冒犯,真的,他没必要回绝他们的真情实感。在这一两天内,离了他,他们应该能够把自己管的好好的,如果他们做不到,那么Charles就知道他作为一个老师非常失败。

在这空荡荡的码头,一位身穿朴素藏青和黑色工作制服的年轻女子向他迎面走来。她有一辆没有标记的汽车和一张扑克脸。Charles出于习惯,轻扫过她的思想,没有发现任何敌意；要么她不知道他是什么,要么她就是一个罕见的对变种人没有任何反感的人。

他本可以更深入地打探出她是两者中的哪一种,但他没有。Charles和人类在一起的时候总是在意自己的举止。仅仅为了满足自己的好奇心就在她脑袋里闲逛明显是不礼貌的。她无意伤害他,且忠诚于神盾局,这就是他所需要知道的一切。

 

探员载着他走了一条迂回的路。他们乘坐的车车窗被涂黑,窗帘也被拉了下来。不过Charles对神盾局制造的小混淆没有意见。他们来到一个空旷的机场,一架直升机在停机坪上等待着,他的司机或者该叫保镖帮助他进入了新的交通工具。

Charles能听到猛烈的风呼呼地刮在直升机的金属外壳上,他决定用这段时间整理一下思绪。昨天晚上在电话中与Fury进行的那次谈话能提供的信息实在少的可怜,他只好擅自进行了一些自己的调查—他使用了主脑,借助那台伟大机器的力量开始在位置附近搜寻。过程费了点力气,但最终还是找到了目标。

他发现的东西十足令人印象深刻。

戴上主脑,能看到在那百倍扩大的朦胧世界里普通人呈现出灰色。有些人的灰色看起来更清楚和浓厚,而有些则不那么清晰,这取决于他们的年龄和精神意志的强度,但如果他们身上没有超级力量的痕迹,他们就注定会消失在茫茫的背景中。毕竟,主脑的建立是为了将例外情况与规则隔离开来。

而变种人,Charles的同类,会以其他颜色出现在主脑的视野里。还有那些既不属于变种人,也不算毫无能力的人—例如Stephen Strange,Charles偶尔会和他打交道—他们都以自己不同的方式出现,昏暗或明亮,有时还会有一层奇怪的颜色作为轮廓。如果他们真的出现了,他们中的许多人也都有办法让自己免受不必要的关注。

无论Fury的牢房里关的是谁,那个人都在主脑的视野中闪耀着光芒。轮廓极其模糊,细节也难以分辨,一抹过于夺目的颜色甚至正在扭曲着他周围的空间。毫无疑问,这不是人类,也不是变种人。因为不管大自然给了变种人祝福或诅咒,他们依旧是人。Charles无法完全理解他所看到的东西,那已经偏离了主脑感官所固有的参数。

可是主脑—和Charles,他们的力量同源—能够看到他,就说明虽然他不是人类,但也不是完全不同—-更确切地说,他也许是近亲种族,人类的一个亲属。Charles毕生致力于研究新出现的X基因,并致力于人类的进步,他不禁想知道,如果他们是人类发展的未来,那他现在看到的是否是更远的未来？

这不是一个很令人舒服的想法。尤其看在那失控暴动的颜色上。思想和能力,正如Fury所说的,透着一股敌意。

 

外面传来的噪音小了下来,Charles朝窗外瞥了一眼,看到直升机缓缓降落在登机坪上。那位面无表情的探员帮助Charles到达地面,并带着他进入舱门。Charles不禁注意到了航母走廊上策略性新加的轮椅坡道。如果知道这是政府在这里的装置,职业安全和健康署*绝对会大吃一惊。

从飞机下来算起,他就保持着头脑的开放,轻扫过一路上那些神盾局特工的思想。与其说是窥探,不如说是在收集他们对囚犯的印象。这里大多数人似乎对Charles的出现感到不安,但他们对神秘囚犯的存在却几乎没有感到不舒服。Charles在他们脑海里看到一个瘦削的身影,穿着黑色的皮革和盔甲,脸色苍白,黑发,以及那饱含着愤怒的绿眼睛里散发出的危险气息。

顺便一提,经营员工餐厅的年轻人似乎是个变种人。Charles在他们经过他身边的时候,探索得更深了一点。变种人的福利一直是他关心的问题—但是那个年轻的厨师(说真的,控制牛奶的能力？这说明Charles也不是什么都见识过。)似乎并没有陷入任何困境,除了一个变种人在一个非变种人世界里普遍会感到的紧张。他不在Erik的队伍里,也不是Charles的。他完全是出于自己的意愿选择职业的,没有受到任何一派的勒索或胁迫—只是一个年轻人在混乱的世界里忙于工作。

Charles觉得很满意,于是停止审视,继续往前。

为了进一步了解牢房里那抹与众不同的思想,他在简报室会见了Fury。和往常一样,这个男人即使站着不动,也无时无刻不在散发着属于军人的压迫感。他的双脚像一只斗牛犬一样分开,挺着胸将手紧握在身后。“教授,”Charles走进房间时,他开口。他的表情很严肃,一副标准的扑克脸。好像严格约束下的表情就能把他的想法隐藏在皮肤之下。

Charles向他微笑,没有出声点破他的这种想法。他首先伸出手表示问候。“局长,”和Fury的语气如出一辙。Fury有些小心翼翼,连和他握手的时间都掌握得恰到好处,只为了不显得无礼。

随着客套的结束,Charles往后坐了一点,双手交叉放在膝上。“好吧,既然我来了,”他说。“你是想向我汇报一下你的这个囚犯的情况,还是让我直接去见他？”

“先说下情况,”Fury的脸有些扭曲,然后他示意Charles到一张会议桌前。那里安装了许多电脑屏幕。“有很多事情我在电话里无法解释,我认为在你开始和他闹着玩之前,最好先知道你面对的麻烦是什么。”

他开始简短准确地报告一个月前曼哈顿发生的外星入侵事件。Charles从一个不同的角度已经知道了其中的大部分,但不是全部；他带着兴趣研究了到手的剪辑视频和那些冻结画面。Loki,在Fury记录之前档案已经记录了名字——Loki of Asgard。

Charles没修过古典学—他在不学习生物学和遗传学的时候,一直专注于政治学—但他拥有足够的背景教育能够认出这些名字。包括他的兄弟Thor的名字,Thor被列入Fury的档案里,不仅被标记为友好,而且还被记为复仇者联盟的积极分子。难以想象一个一千年前曾在地球上生活的人在一千年之后重新回到地球,随随便便地就像出门购物。幸好Charles之前就对付过不少千奇百怪的东西,适应这个谈不上难事。

谢天谢地,至少不是每一个从奇怪时代来的生物都带有敌意。虽然它确实提出了一个问题——

“那么,”资料放映结束,Charles随意地发问,“你为什么说你的囚犯不能说话？在这些视频片段中,他看上去似乎在大声疾呼。”他的演讲有一个完整的主题,使Charles回忆起了无比熟悉的一幕,而那让Charles感到十分痛心,他已经从Erik口中听够了那些关于人类自卑感的想法。

Fury嘴唇紧绷着,几簇怒火掠过他的眼睛,很快消失无影。“我很惊讶你竟然会问这种问题,教授,”他粗鲁地说。“难道你就不能从我的脑海里读出答案吗？”

“我是可以,”Charles语气温和,“但那样做是不礼貌的。而且也没有必要。你向我解释这件事情的背景是为了让我了解这里的情况。”他叹了口气。“我不是来刺探情报的,局长。我现在对你不想和我分享的秘密没有兴趣,只是应要求前来解决一个问题——如果没有掌握足够的相关信息,我是做不到的。”

Fury拿手捂住脸,Charles不需要用心灵感应就能读到他身上如潮般奔涌而来的疲倦。“对不起,”他咕哝着,有点不情愿地说出了真诚的道歉。

“我们从来没有打算把囚犯留在航母上这么长时间。实际上,我们根本不想把他关在监狱里。他爹想要他回去,我们也乐于把他交回阿斯嘉德的手里,彻底摆脱他。我们把宇宙魔方交给Thor好让它把他们俩都带回去,因为显然他们自己的旅行机器在Loki毁了它以后还没被修好。”他停下来喘了口气。

“后来发生了什么？”停顿有点长,Charles于是开口催促,“Loki似乎被留在了这里,而Thor却没有。”至少,Charles用主脑去找他时,并没有看到他的踪迹。如果他精神的色彩如同他弟弟的那样炫目混乱,那么Charles就不可能错过他。

Fury皱了一下脸,“我们不知道,”他说,“他们按计划离开,从中央公园消失了。大约一个小时后,天空中突然发生了巨大的爆炸,Loki从空中掉了下来—当他降落时,造成了一个巨大的陨石坑。在那个时候,除了把他从地上抓起来送进监狱,我们别无他法。

“Thor再也没有回来,我们爱因斯坦罗森桥*的专家成功地给阿斯嘉德打了个电话——用了一个微型传送门,宽度仅供传输信号——然后尝试了很久,才和他通上话。如果你想听的话,我们有录音,但内容不多。他基本上只是告诉我们传送途中出了些问题,他不知道具体是什么原因,只是要求我们在他回来接他的疯弟弟之前让他弟弟保持安静。他说他三天内就会回来。”Fury停了下来。“而那是二十天前的事了。”

“哦”。怪不得Fury看起来疲倦不堪。尽管如此——这一切都很戏剧化,但遗漏了一个关键的细节。“回到我最初的问题上,为什么Loki不能说话？”他唯一能想到的解释就是——这个人——神袛,外星人,不管他是什么—在坠落时受了重伤,使他陷入昏迷。但这也解释不了为什么Fury叫他来。就连Charles也不能和一个完全昏迷的病人交谈。

Fury的下巴绷紧,深吸了一口气。Charles的注意力集中在他身上,他发现他在想：‘他不会喜欢这件事’,然后用上一种生硬短促的声音:

“他不能说话,因为我们还没把口枷去掉。”

“什么？”Charles发出难以置信的声音,从Fury的脑海中捕捉到了这幅图像：他们的黑发俘虏戴着沉重的手铐被塞进直升机,下半脸被一副看起来像金属面具的面具包围着。Charles必须克制自己,才能再深入挖掘。毕竟他已经答应过不会在他脑海里随意翻找,。他有些艰难地放下最初对Fury的怀疑。“你必须得,或者至少是在短时间内解开那东西,才能给他食物和水。在那个时候他应该会有很多话要说。“

Fury地摇了摇头。“你误会了,”他说。“我们根本没有把它移走。我们不敢。Thor曾经含糊地警告我们不要这样做——他用了'当气息从他的嘴唇间透过,他便恢复魔力'或是其他同样诗意的句子。”

“他是个男巫,教授——就像那个奇怪的角色,甚至更糟,因为他同时也是一个该死的挪威神。他可以传送,也可以通过固态物质传送——既然我们的细胞中还没有任何魔法阻挡系统,阻止他逃跑的唯一方法就是阻止他施展魔法！”

“那么,你怎么喂他的？”Charles问道,试图保持表面上的平静。“静脉注射？”

Fury发出一声短促的笑声。“如果可以的话,那就太好了。不过我们还没有找到哪一根针能刺穿他的皮肤,否则我们早就那么干了。“

Charles小心翼翼地吸了一口气,多花了点力气试图保持平静。他们暂时建立起来的联盟不能这么早就支离破碎。Charles理解,他和X战警曾经采取过同样绝望的措施。在这之前,这个Loki明显是个无可置疑的威胁。他会把他手下的安全——更不用说公众的安全——放在囚犯的福利之上。

不管他不信任人类的本能是如何对着他尖叫——政府的秘密组织,失踪的变种人在那里被用作人体试验,受尽折磨,最后被抛弃——毕竟,当你的囚犯不是人类的时候,你很容易为你自己辩解。

“别问我他是怎么撑这么久的,因为如果我们知道,我们绝对会把这个秘密放进瓶子里卖了的,”Fury还在说话,“阿斯嘉德人很难对付。我们一直希望他的哥哥回来,把他从我们的手中带走,或者让我们至少能和他的人取得联系,用其他办法来控制他。目前的措施的确不太让人接受,我相信你会为此第一个站出来,但现在我们没有其他的办法。“

Fury直视着Charles的眼睛,显然对他脸上的表情毫不畏惧。“这就是你在这件事里的位置,”他说,“目前我们掌握的有关如何囚禁巫师的唯一信息来源是巫师本人。即使我们能在不让精灵走出瓶子的情况下解开他的软木塞,谎言之神给我们任何情报的虚实也是一个明显的问题。“

“所以你要我审问他,”Charles直截了当地说。“好让你可以利用他的什么弱点来对付他。”

Fury表现出一副沮丧的姿态。“我希望你这样做是为了帮助他,”他说。“我们现在毫无头绪。而他脱水已经20天了——天知道他离死还有多远？没有食物又能熬过多久？当他的兄弟把他送上特萨莱克快车时,他又怎么回事了？如果我们自己把他送上来,同样的事还会再发生吗？到底是什么让阿斯嘉德人如此心烦意乱,以至于他们现在还没回来接他们的流浪小羊羔？“

“你觉得他会知道吗？”Charles听着他的一连串问题。“他一直都在这里,我怀疑他可能经常会收到他们的最新消息。”

“我想我们不可能比现在知道的更少,”Fury回答。“去撬开他的大脑。看看你能不能想出更好的方法来防止他越狱,而不是让他继续每天24小时都带着那种碍眼的微笑。让我们看看我们能做到哪种程度。”

 

────────────────────

 

听完情况,Charles去了拘留区的下一层。他花了半个小时的时间穿梭在这个建立了六种最高安遏制措施的建筑物里。 Charles有点疑惑他们为什么要这么做,因为Fury显然对自己能阻止阿斯嘉德男巫毫无信心。仔细一想,比起防止囚犯外逃,或许更多是为了阻止别人从外部进来。

Fury给了他一个耳机,这让Charles觉得有些多余。他不需要用这个东西和别人长途沟通。另一方面,通过介质的沟通会为后人所记录。Charles打算在这个问题上相信他自己的判断。

于是,Charles开始端详起这个恶作剧之神。

【红色】

Loki比他预想的要瘦小得多。这是他脑海里的第一个想法。这很荒谬,因为档案很清楚地说明Loki的身高超过六英尺。他的坐姿让他看起来很小,毫无疑问近三个星期被剥夺自由以及营养对他超人类（也许没那么强悍）的身体造成了伤害。他的脸瘦而憔悴,皮肤紧紧贴着锁骨和手腕上的骨头,所有这一切都在他那身不伦不类的棉质囚服下显现出来。

【红色】

但最大的区别可能是态度。Charles从卫兵的记忆里捕捉到的图像——Loki的出现伴随着一种极其优雅的走路步伐,脚下的土地似乎都不值得承受他的重量。他的目光,打量着你,你感觉自己仿佛比一只虫子还要渺小。还有那可怕的,令人颤抖的微笑,说出诚恳真切的诺言,然后转身。他看上去自命不凡,比人类更加伟大。

【明亮】

再也不了,它失去了光泽。

囚犯坐在小桌子前一张普通的金属椅子上,这两张桌子都被地板固定。他的手腕被查尔斯所不知道的一种合金所束缚,尽管他认为它可能与Logan的骨骼植入物有一些共同的特性。铁链穿过两只手腕,与桌子地板下的螺栓相连,防止他把手举到桌子的水平以上。

【锐利】

他蜷缩着坐着,门开了,他却毫无反应。他的头发乱糟糟的,脸苍白带着灰暗色。在录像中闪现着敏锐光芒的眼睛,此时此刻是如此木然且暗淡,直盯着前方,没有眨眼睛。偶尔颤抖一下,这是他瘦削的身躯唯一会给出的反应。

“这事发生了多久了？”Charles想知道。

“他是前天陷入无意识状态的,”Fury回答。“这是我们决定叫你来的原因之一。”

【炽热】

“这一切真的有必要吗？”Charles对着公共频道喃喃道,“他完全疯了。你也许可以把这些措施都去掉,他不可能制造什么麻烦了。“

“不行,”Fury平淡的声音传进他的耳朵里,“他可能是装出来的。我们无法确定真假,不是每个人脑子里都有谎言探测器的,教授。”

Charles对此微微一笑,尽管他当时并不太想笑。牢房里的气氛有些压抑,让他很难确定——如果Fury没有坦率地承认他无法接触到任何魔法或心灵杀手,Charles可能会怀疑是他们指使什么攻击了Loki的心智。那么,威胁囚犯的东西是来自他自身吗？Fury说他是个男巫--那么他自身是否拥有特异功能？

【红色】

即使身在牢房里,Charles也无法了解他的想法,他原本应该能够做到的。他此时能毫无障碍地感觉到这个人的存在——明亮,混乱,不知何故是他周围人的两倍——但这让他对这个人的头脑中发生了什么毫无头绪。

Charles把手肘搁在金属桌子上,靠着双手,用惯用的姿势按住他的太阳穴,这姿势总是有助于他集中精神。那里有什么东西,Charles感觉到了它——但它是如此微弱与不和谐,就像无线电信号刚刚从车站飘出。他试图抓住那些游离的,把它调成自己能理解的——

 

【红色】

【光辉】

【金属】

【明亮】

【锐利】

【疼痛】

【红色】

【炽热】

【疼痛——】

“结论是什么,教授？”耳朵里传来的声音分散了他的注意力,Charles睁开眼睛,皱了皱眉。  
“他在策划什么邪恶的阴谋？”

“我不知道,”查尔斯厉声对他说,他对那些自己没有读明白的东西感到有些不安。“你能打开一本用你以前从未见过的文字写的书,然后马上随便读一页吗？”

“你是说你不能和他交流？”Fury问道,心中敲响了警钟,声音里开始带上一丝惊慌。恐惧,痛苦——

Charles知道叫他来是Fury的最后一招。如果他不能有所作为的话,Fury将别无选择。他要么被迫去做一些会使无数生命处于危险之中的事情,要么采取行动,永久地危害他们与一个跨越维度,强大种族的关系。局势岌岌可危,他们在两场潜在的灾难边缘徘徊,而Charles面前那个被囚禁的,保持沉默的人是扭转情势的关键。

“Nicholas,给我些工作的空间。”他不常用这个人的姓氏称呼他,但他想让Fury明白他对这个项目有多认真。不再置身事外,不再只对理论感兴趣。观察到周围所有闪着光的金属安保设施——明亮、金属、锐利、金属、疼痛——Charles明白他坐在一个未爆炸的炸弹上,而拆除它是他的责任。“我只试了十分钟。”

Fury在一片沉寂中平静下来,他像只正在捕猎的动物一样蹲在他的监视器前。Charles呼出一口气,揉了一把额头,然后又试着集中注意力。

Charles通常不需要通过触碰就能建立起一种心灵联络。事实上,他甚至不一定要和他们在同一个房间里,不过能够从他们的反应中得到反馈还是很有用的。有时候,皮肤接触可以集中注意力,有助于在物理层面上两个头脑之间的联系。Charles的手伸过金属桌子上,放在囚犯头的两边,指腹轻轻地置于那个人的太阳穴上,然后再试了一次。

——他周围的世界突然变得无足轻重了,炽热、黑暗、鲜血和痛苦,极其多的痛苦,那些产生的嘈杂声压倒了一切。怪不得Charles还没能读懂他的心思。他认为Loki的思想就像一个人,或者说,一个变种人,他发现Loki的自我意识被紧贴在头骨深处。他的意识似乎是内外颠倒,想法、情感和知觉都散落在外面,而他的自我意识则被埋于其中,深深地消失在过去的记忆里。

自从他走进这个牢房,Charles就一直能听到Loki的思绪,但他没有认出他们是什么。而此时此刻,他陷入了Loki的噩梦,仿佛他亲身感受到了被传送至时空各个角落的滋味,深刻而又真实。

 

TBC

 

 

说完情况,Charles去了拘留区的下一层。他花了半个小时的时间穿梭在这个建立了六种最高安遏制措施的建筑物里。 Charles有点疑惑他们为什么要这么做,因为Fury显然对自己能阻止阿斯嘉德男巫毫无信心。仔细一想,比起防止囚犯外逃,或许更多是为了阻止别人从外部进来。

Fury给了他一个耳机,这让Charles觉得有些多余。他不需要用这个东西和别人长途沟通。另一方面,通过介质的沟通会为后人所记录。Charles打算在这个问题上相信他自己的判断。

于是,Charles开始端详起这个恶作剧之神。

【红色】

Loki比他预想的要瘦小得多。这是他脑海里的第一个想法。这很荒谬,因为档案很清楚地说明Loki的身高超过六英尺。他的坐姿让他看起来很小,毫无疑问近三个星期被剥夺自由以及营养对他超人类（也许没那么强悍）的身体造成了伤害。他的脸瘦而憔悴,皮肤紧紧贴着锁骨和手腕上的骨头,所有这一切都在他那身不伦不类的棉质囚服下显现出来。

【红色】

但最大的区别可能是态度。Charles从卫兵的记忆里捕捉到的图像——Loki的出现伴随着一种极其优雅的走路步伐,脚下的土地似乎都不值得承受他的重量。他的目光,打量着你,你感觉自己仿佛比一只虫子还要渺小。还有那可怕的,令人颤抖的微笑,说出诚恳真切的诺言,然后转身。他看上去自命不凡,比人类更加伟大。

【明亮】

再也不了,它失去了光泽。

囚犯坐在小桌子前一张普通的金属椅子上,这两张桌子都被地板固定。他的手腕被查尔斯所不知道的一种合金所束缚,尽管他认为它可能与Logan的骨骼植入物有一些共同的特性。铁链穿过两只手腕,与桌子地板下的螺栓相连,防止他把手举到桌子的水平以上。

【锐利】

他蜷缩着坐着,门开了,他却毫无反应。他的头发乱糟糟的,脸苍白带着灰暗色。在录像中闪现着敏锐光芒的眼睛,此时此刻是如此木然且暗淡,直盯着前方,没有眨眼睛。偶尔颤抖一下,这是他瘦削的身躯唯一会给出的反应。

“这事发生了多久了？”Charles想知道。

“他是前天陷入无意识状态的,”Fury回答。“这是我们决定叫你来的原因之一。”

【炽热】

“这一切真的有必要吗？”Charles对着公共频道喃喃道,“他完全疯了。你也许可以把这些措施都去掉,他不可能制造什么麻烦了。“

“不行,”Fury平淡的声音传进他的耳朵里,“他可能是装出来的。我们无法确定真假,不是每个人脑子里都有谎言探测器的,教授。”

Charles对此微微一笑,尽管他当时并不太想笑。牢房里的气氛有些压抑,让他很难确定——如果Fury没有坦率地承认他无法接触到任何魔法或心灵杀手,Charles可能会怀疑是他们指使什么攻击了Loki的心智。那么,威胁囚犯的东西是来自他自身吗？Fury说他是个男巫--那么他自身是否拥有特异功能？

【红色】

即使身在牢房里,Charles也无法了解他的想法,他原本应该能够做到的。他此时能毫无障碍地感觉到这个人的存在——明亮,混乱,不知何故是他周围人的两倍——但这让他对这个人的头脑中发生了什么毫无头绪。

Charles把手肘搁在金属桌子上,靠着双手,用惯用的姿势按住他的太阳穴,这姿势总是有助于他集中精神。那里有什么东西,Charles感觉到了它——但它是如此微弱与不和谐,就像无线电信号刚刚从车站飘出。他试图抓住那些游离的,把它调成自己能理解的——

 

【红色】

【光辉】

【金属】

【明亮】

【锐利】

【疼痛】

【红色】

【炽热】

【疼痛——】

“结论是什么,教授？”耳朵里传来的声音分散了他的注意力,Charles睁开眼睛,皱了皱眉。  
“他在策划什么邪恶的阴谋？”

“我不知道,”查尔斯厉声对他说,他对那些自己没有读明白的东西感到有些不安。“你能打开一本用你以前从未见过的文字写的书,然后马上随便读一页吗？”

“你是说你不能和他交流？”Fury问道,心中敲响了警钟,声音里开始带上一丝惊慌。恐惧,痛苦——

Charles知道叫他来是Fury的最后一招。如果他不能有所作为的话,Fury将别无选择。他要么被迫去做一些会使无数生命处于危险之中的事情,要么采取行动,永久地危害他们与一个跨越维度,强大种族的关系。局势岌岌可危,他们在两场潜在的灾难边缘徘徊,而Charles面前那个被囚禁的,保持沉默的人是扭转情势的关键。

“Nicholas,给我些工作的空间。”他不常用这个人的姓氏称呼他,但他想让Fury明白他对这个项目有多认真。不再置身事外,不再只对理论感兴趣。观察到周围所有闪着光的金属安保设施——明亮、金属、锐利、金属、疼痛——Charles明白他坐在一个未爆炸的炸弹上,而拆除它是他的责任。“我只试了十分钟。”

Fury在一片沉寂中平静下来,他像只正在捕猎的动物一样蹲在他的监视器前。Charles呼出一口气,揉了一把额头,然后又试着集中注意力。

Charles通常不需要通过触碰就能建立起一种心灵联络。事实上,他甚至不一定要和他们在同一个房间里,不过能够从他们的反应中得到反馈还是很有用的。有时候,皮肤接触可以集中注意力,有助于在物理层面上两个头脑之间的联系。Charles的手伸过金属桌子上,放在囚犯头的两边,指腹轻轻地置于那个人的太阳穴上,然后再试了一次。

——他周围的世界突然变得无足轻重了,炽热、黑暗、鲜血和痛苦,极其多的痛苦,那些产生的嘈杂声压倒了一切。怪不得Charles还没能读懂他的心思。他认为Loki的思想就像一个人,或者说,一个变种人,他发现Loki的自我意识被紧贴在头骨深处。他的意识似乎是内外颠倒,想法、情感和知觉都散落在外面,而他的自我意识则被埋于其中,深深地消失在过去的记忆里。

自从他走进这个牢房,Charles就一直能听到Loki的思绪,但他没有认出他们是什么。而此时此刻,他陷入了Loki的噩梦,仿佛他亲身感受到了被传送至时空各个角落的滋味,深刻而又真实。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

  **黑暗**

  

  Nidavellir*的黑暗铺天盖地,矮人幽深的牢房令人作呕。

 

  **红色**

 

   矮人Brokkr*的锻造炉呈现出烈焰般的红光,吹起的风箱四溅出明亮火花。

  

**炽热**

 

     炉火灼烧着,金属于Eitri铁锤下重塑,创造出奇迹。

 

**疼痛**

 

    一阵阵疼痛在被夹住的手指间蔓延,那钳子是Eitri工作的时候是用来固定金属的,现在用来禁锢他,让他没法逃脱,反抗,或者做任何事情来救自己。

 

  **恐惧**

 

  他惊恐于自己的无助。没有救援,无法求助,这一次他走得太远了。他试图破坏Brokkr正在塑造的大锤子,因为他知道这是给他哥哥的,那是Nidavellir能献给Asgard的最好的礼物。矮人在大多数时候可算不上宽容,而这样的诡计蓄意破坏带来的后果更是他们永远不会原谅的耻辱——

  话语像鲜血一样在他嘴里涌出来：他威胁他们将收到来自Asgard的报复,然后试图用财物贿赂,冲着他们耍花招,失败后干脆高声用恶毒的话咒骂,到最后只剩下恳求宽恕。然而所有的言语都不能取悦矮人,他们发现威胁和殴打都没法使人沉默,于是想到一个更实际的解决办法。

  矮人们用铁钳取来一块烧红的煤块,扯着他的脸把他推倒在地,令他痛苦地将身体弯到铁砧上。粗壮的手指强硬地捏住他的下巴,撬开了他的嘴。尽管他拼命挣扎,但他还是被紧紧揪着脑袋,被迫抬起头。残酷的声音在旁边咆哮,“你的银舌头需要被锻造,谎话精。”

 

**铺天盖地的            红**

**滚**

**烫**

**疼**

**痛**

**疼**

 

**痛**

**疼**

**痛…**

 

  烧得通红的煤块被塞进他的嘴里,灼烧他的嘴唇、脸颊和舌头。他尖叫着,一直尖叫,直到嗓子哑口无声,血流不止,而那持续不断疼痛无法从他的嘴里离开。他需要把它吐出来,摆脱它,——他的脚后跟在铁砧底部疯狂地挣扎着,这在身后强制的钳制下显得如此无助,愚蠢。他甚至不能转身。

   银针在铁炉的红光中闪烁,其中一个矮人抓住了他,大力扯他的脑袋,攥住他的下颚,另一个则用粗粗的黑线缝住了他的嘴。完全封死。他被缝住了,被捆绑在地上,被加上禁制——没有人会听见他,再也没人能够听到他。言语、尖叫、鲜血、火焰都挤压在他的喉咙里,但他们都出不去,他也出不去,他永远也出不去,没人来救他,他被困住了,不能说话,不能尖叫,不能——

 

 

 

 

  Charles费了很大力气才从Loki的噩梦里脱身,当他与Loki断绝联系时,痛苦的喘息从他的嘴唇中溢出来,他略微有些不稳地回到桌子对面的位置。

 

  “Xavier？怎么回事？”Fury的声音在他耳朵里响起。卫兵们看起来都很害怕,他们觉得自己应该开枪,但却不知道该往哪里瞄准。“你还好吗,教授？他想对你做什么？报告！“

 

  Charles找回了自己的声音,目光却一直没从那眼中无神,整个人木然的囚犯身上移开。

 

  “把口枷取下来”

 

  “你疯了吗？”Fury尖锐地喊道。“我已经告诉过你为什么我们不能——”

 

  “把它拿掉,”Charles更有力地重复了一遍,然后对卫兵们进行了心理上的控制,让他们在这关键的时间里忘记了他们应该听从Fury的指令,身体随着Charles的指示动起来。其中一名特工急忙向门口走去,输入门上的密码跑了进去。看起来钥匙存放在另一个区域里。

 

  “都给我停下！”Fury抗议道。“Johnson探员,快回来！没有我的命令——教授,你不能就这样随随便便支配我的人！“

 

  “我告诉过你,局长,我不喜欢酷刑。”Charles甚至没有试图掩饰他声音里的怒气。他通常没有这么暴躁的脾气,也更愿意寻求和平解决冲突的办法。但此刻他的保护欲被唤醒了,他认为他们这样做简直是为了报复。

 

  “我们不想折磨他,”Fury急忙回答,他有些恼怒。“我们做的每一件事都是为了把他可能带来的危害降到最低!”

 

  “你也许不是故意折磨人的,局长,但这肯定是你们造成的结果,”Charles一边回答,一边在门打开的时候往门里瞥了一眼。“你的设备触发了某种不好的回忆,他被困在里面了。我可以试着把他救出来,可是如果不除去口枷,这整件事情将会变得更加复杂。”

 

  “等等！”Fury的声音在对讲机上咆哮着,而不仅仅是在Charles的耳机响。“所有人不许动！教授,需要我再次提醒你,我们用上这些束缚是有原因的吗？我也不想给他造成不必要的痛苦,但我们不能允许他用那些见鬼的巫术逃跑。”

 

    “在此期间,我将尽力控制住他。”Charles于是向他保证,“我可以抑制他大脑中那些让他获得魔法的地方。”

 

  “你能做到吗？”Fury有点怀疑。“什么时候你学会这么做了？”

 

  “Fury局长,”尽管形势紧张,Charles还是在语气上带了一点愉悦。“需要我提醒你我平时都做些什么吗？在一所充满变种人的学校里,我需要处理那些孩子的青春期暴力倾向和创伤后的应激反应。作为校长的工作日常就是确保那些可能对他人构成威胁的能力处于休眠状态,直到他们的主人有足够的自我控制能力来约束自己。我在这方面有相当多的练习。请相信我。”

 

  对讲机那头是一片黑暗的寂静,Charles叹了口气。“局长,这就是你带我进来的原因,不是吗?你已经没有别的选择了。你该庆幸我还可以提供一些帮助。现在该让我们继续着手解决这个问题了。”

 

  “你最好知道你在做什么,”Fury喃喃,然后把对讲机放到一边。守卫在牢房里的特工们紧张起来,Fury的沮丧情绪大概也影响到了他们。其中一名警卫被调离,为新进来的两个警员腾出位置。他们手里拿着一种Charles不太熟悉的枪械(但谢天谢地,多亏了Charles的心平气和,那东西没有瞄准除了地板以外的任何东西)。

 

  “等一下,”就在门即将关上之前,Charles补充道,“请给我们拿些水来。”

 

   实际上,Charles冲Fury说的话有些冒失,在能否控制Loki魔法能力这件事上,他心里并没有底。这与变种人不同——变种人的能力来自一个共同的基因,即使有个体差异,变种人脑袋里的那个基因也都出现在相似的位置。因为这个,Charles可以阻止人们做任何事情,或者事先给予警告。

 

  问题是Loki的思想不像人类。虽然他的意识目前依旧支离破碎,但Charles可以看出其脑海里那些用来构建思想的体系和符号与他所遇到过的都不尽相同。他对魔法没有什么经验,也不知道从Loki的脑袋里看到的这些魔法有什么用途,除非他碰上——现在他只希望自己能来得及在他反击之前就成功阻止他。

 

  当务之急,他必须让Loki恢复意识,而不是被困在回忆中的Svartalfheimr*。Charles把注意力转回到正在受折磨的半神身上,再次施展了他的精神力。

 

  他无意二次陷入Loki的意识牢笼,之前的那次已经够受了。Loki的恐惧与痛苦——催生出无比强大的梦魇,足以把他拖入深渊,完全吞噬。不过第一次的尝试并不是完全白费力气,Charles趁此机会清理出一条通道,就像一条线,两段连接着他们二人。此刻,他正努力把Loki的意识推到这条通道上,把他从迷失的记忆拉出来。这整件事就像他在用鱼钩在深海钓一条鱼,或者用生命线去水中救一个溺水的人。

 

  “Loki,”他说,尝试用语言加强两人的心灵联系。“睁开你的眼睛。看着我。你很安全。你不在牢房里。这里没有矮人。这里是中庭。”他从Loki的脑袋里抽出那些单词,Charles重复着它们的,就好像它们是他日常词汇的一部分一样。“这些幻象不是真的。你得摆脱它。你在中庭,和人类在一起——你是安全的。”事实上,那还得看他对“安全”的定义。

 

   东西放在桌上发出砰的一声,Charles暂时停了下来,抬头看向那个把八盎司水给他送来的探员,笑了笑。“谢谢,”他说,“请多给我一些水。”她看上去很慌张,但依旧对他微微一笑,然后转身急忙回去。

 

   Fury大步走进牢房,手里拿着一把闪着光的小钥匙。他阴沉地看了一眼Loki,给了Charles一个怀疑的眼神。“我希望你知道你到底在做什么,教授,”他低声说道,然后伸出手来,用粗糙的手打开了口枷的锁,把它拉开扔到了一边。Loki喘着气,侧过身从Fury不耐烦的手下逃开。他的嘴终于被释放了。他弯下腰,血直直地溅到地板上。

 

  Charles客观地观察掉在桌子上的口枷。它的确——他同意Fury——不是作为酷刑而存在的。它覆盖了下颚和下半张脸,延伸到嘴里面固定住舌头。没有钩子,没有刺,没有锋利的边缘,算不上残忍。但是它也不适合长期使用——它的边缘十分坚硬,在二十天的磨损中,它把脸颊、嘴唇以及牙龈都擦得血淋淋的。新鲜的血迹和几道陈旧的暗色血渍在明亮的金属上染作一团。

 

  Loki的嘴受损严重,嘴唇很干,他的舌头还在试着适应重获的自由,留下鲜红的印子。他整个人看上去没有什么变化,依旧迷茫,但是他的眼睛里又恢复了一点理智。

 

“Loki,”Charles突然开口叫他,加强他们之间的心灵感应,以吸引Loki的注意力。他望进那双绿色的眼眸,慢慢地感知到掩藏在它们之后的思维活动,察觉到Loki的意识碎屑正在开始回到他们应有的位置。他尽他所能地帮忙,试着引导,时不时搭上一把,但他生怕他在这个陌生的领域下用力过猛,那可能给Loki造成更多的伤害。引导性的话语在此刻显得同样重要。“你在中庭,”他平静地重复着,“你已经不在那儿了。你在人类之间,不会受到伤害。”

  “不会受……”Loki在三周的禁锢以后一时无法正常说话,他发出的声音比嘶嘶声好不上多少。他眨了眨眼睛,活动了一下脖子。看上去在经历了那么多之后,他终于回归了自己。他环顾四周,想了解一下他此刻牢房的细节。但他所看到的一切显然不那么让他愉悦,他爆发出一股强烈的怒火。

  “放了我!”他用自己所能达到的最大的声音喊道,痛苦的声音在幽闭的囚室中回响着。

 

  “你怎么敢把神捆绑起来?你们这些无耻的蝼蚁,你们干涉的事情远远超出了你们可怜的理解能力——立刻释放我,否则我发誓你们会知道痛苦的滋味。你们会尝到的——我要把你挂到悬崖上,叫乌鸦来吃你的眼睛,你的舌头,你的——我要把你的皮从头到脚拔下来,送给你的母亲,我还要——”

 

  对于一个三周没说过话的人来说,他的措辞和语调都恢复得很好。Charles心想。Loki低声重复地说了几次,用的似乎是另一种语言,Charles对那些词并熟悉,但它们的含义并不难猜。神盾局的特工们因为这一连串的辱骂和威胁而变得更加不安,但是他们的顶头上司没有给他们任何指示。Fury的注意力和目光紧紧地锁定在Charles身上。

 

  Charles听得见,但他们不能。Loki的恐惧和绝望,如疯狂的暗流一般在表面的诅咒和威胁之下涌动。他下意识摸向身侧,却发现没有任何武器可以助力,也没有任何方向能让他脱离,他陷入了无助和狂怒的焦灼。Charles认为,从囚禁和痛苦的噩梦中醒来,却发现自己又陷入了另一场痛苦的囚禁之中,这可算不上一件令人欣慰的事。

 

  于是他任由Loki发泄自己。愤怒和恐惧几分钟,让他用尽一直以来压抑的精力。所幸他几乎没有什么能量储备,很快就精疲力竭地坐回椅子上,翻腾的情绪让他浑身颤抖。Charles伸出手扭开水瓶的盖子,用手把它推到桌子的另一边。“喝吧,”他催促他。

 

  Loki的眼睛紧紧盯着水瓶,一种烧灼的口渴感涌上了他的心头。他要拒绝它——转瞬即逝的念头闪过他的脑海。由于对水的极度渴望,这一想法很快就被搁置一边。他一句话也没说就用颤抖地手拿起瓶子,然后忍着疼痛,将水一饮而尽。

 

  正如Charles所怀疑的,瓶子很快就被倒空了,但幸运的是,就在这时,那位特工出现了,她拿着更多的水和一个塑料杯子。Charles示意她把水放在桌上然后离开。他给Loki倒了第一杯。

 

   折磨他的口渴终于被缓解,Loki放下了杯子。Charles知道,Loki嘴里燃烧着煤的幻影也应该慢慢褪色了。他把手按在嘴上时,双手颤抖着,没有感觉到有任何刺痛的迹象。当发现也没有缝针时,他终于放下手,用冰冷的目光瞄准最近的目标——Charles。

 

  “好点了吗？”Charles柔声问他,他清楚地意识到,即使Loki内心充斥着痛苦、恐惧和愤怒,也不意味着他带来的危险会随之减轻。

 

  Loki上下打量着他,露出一个冷笑,这让他的嘴唇裂开,血流了下来。“中庭最强大的英雄们已经堕落到了这种地步?”他嘲讽道,“他们就让一个衰弱的跛子半人代替他们工作？”

 

    作为一个心灵感应者,你总是能听到人们话语背后的意图。Charles已经习惯了伴随着侮辱而来的刺痛的胆汁,在嘲弄和辱骂之后,甚至礼貌微笑的背后,那些沸腾的毒液。他深知憎恨,鄙视的思想的味道,虽然Loki这些话是故意要中伤他,但背后却没有真正的意思。这些都是试探,在暗处一股脑地扔向他,测试他的反应。

 

  相反的,他听到了一连串杂乱无章的想法,就像一群小鱼： ** _那是谁？新的,从来没见过。不是警卫。不是士兵。他想要什么？他怕什么？不是威胁。智者,学者,医生,法师？他知道什么？我怎么才能搞明白他？我怎么才能威慑到他？我怎么才能让他想帮我？_**

 

  对上一个明显如此害怕你的人的时候,你没可能会感到愤怒或者侮辱。

  

  “哦,我不是超级英雄,”于是Charles平静地告诉他。 “我甚至不为神盾局工作,真的。我在这里更像是个...顾问。“

 

 

 

────────

 

Loki的表情僵硬,挂着那副充满敌意的面具,但他的眼睛里充满着困惑和警惕,失衡。水有些帮助,疲惫不堪,他的精神和身体剥夺了几个星期。Charles俯身向前,直截了当地问他：“你还需要什么？”

 

  “我不需要你的任何东西,”Loki咽下一口唾沫,但他的思想清楚地表达出了相反的意思：食物,拜托,任何东西,我太饿了,拜托。等到原始需求的冲动过去之后,他的态度则变得坚决明确,不让自己表现出一丝软弱。我不可向他们中的任何一人开口,因为他们必不怜悯。我不会乞求,更不会向这些凡人乞求。

 

  Charles转过身来,对着一旁的探员亲切地开口：“你能从餐厅拿点什么来吗？只要是热的就行。”他又回头看了看门边站着的另一位探员,“如果你能把藏在办公桌里的点心拿出来,杰森,我会非常感激的。”

 

   那个年轻人瞪着眼睛好一会儿,结结巴巴地答应了。他略带慌张地瞥了一眼Fury,飞快地离开了。几分钟后,他手里拿着锡箔纸包裹的能量棒回来,避开上级的眼睛,把东西递了过去。Loki盯着那个不幸的人看了一会儿,然后转向Charles,以及那块儿食物,最后他还是抓起了它,用上完全不必要的恶意撕开了包裹。他把食物塞进嘴里,咬了下去,在这期间,他的手几乎是颤抖着的。

 

  “咖啡因对你有作用吗？”Charles问,他看着Loki吞下麦片棒,感到有点好奇。他能感觉到劳累积压在Loki的脑海里,留下灰色的迷雾,使意识变得迟钝。“我可以安排一些咖啡。我知道你累了,但在我们两个人去任何地方之前,我需要问你几个问题。“

 

  警钟如流星一样在Loki的脑海划过,灼热般刺眼并且锋利无比。说起问题——疼痛是他第一个所联想到的。在那一瞬间他脑袋里的某根弦啪的一声断掉了。‘我不知道他们想要什么。我什么都不知道。我一无所有。我能告诉他们什么？他们会接受什么答案？如果我能令人信服地哭喊,他们会相信我的谎言吗？’

 

“谢谢你的好意,”Loki不耐烦地说,“但你的好客在我这里不起作用。”

 

  Loki开始有了逃亡的念头,Charles在它出现的一瞬间就感觉到了它的到来。在那之前,Loki一直因为痛苦、以及对食物和水的原始渴望而分心,以至于没有力气去想这样一个抽象的概念。Loki在他的脑海中搜寻着某种黑暗又闪耀的东西,一种由闪亮星辰组成的语言。它们在他的脑海中旋转成形,只等着随着吐息而——

  Charles伸出手来,让一切停下来,他拆开了它,就像把他的手放在开关上一样。停止运动,停止使用。这比平时更难——Loki的力量很强大,比他以前对付的思想强得多——不过Charles可比Asgard的巫师更加擅长这一领域。

 

  Loki猛地看向他,他的魔法没有反应,那些有魔力的咒语被瓦解,失去作用,他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。“你做了什么？”

 

  “除去口枷的条件是使它变得不再必要。”Charles沉稳平和地说。“我很抱歉,Loki。但你哪儿也不能去,至少现在还不行。”

 

  “你——”Loki往后缩了一下,低下头,想用手去抱住头,但他手腕上的铁链在手还没升到桌子高之前就把它往后扯,限制了他的行动。Loki晃了晃脑袋,他的眼睛里充满了恐惧。“你——你是怎么做到的？你在我脑子里——”不,不,不,别像上次那样!他的思想在哀嚎。撕裂,拉扯,扭曲——不要,不要再这样了——

 

  再这样？这背后暗示的东西听上去不是什么好事。但是Charles现在没有时间去追寻这条线索。Loki以令人担忧的速度加快了呼吸。半神屈服于另一次恐慌发作,他正面临着过度换气的危险。出去,出去——

 

  Charles现在真正想做的是退让,完全从Loki的头脑中撤出,给Loki需要的空间,让他冷静下来,恢复镇静。他并不喜欢把连接强加给一个不愿接受的人。不管他多么小心去避免造成长久伤害,那仍旧会产生不好的影响。可是目前局势不允许他退出。Loki仍然是个危险的人,是个囚犯,如果他想保留对Loki待遇的任何权威,他必须证明他可以控制住他。

 

  因此,Charles没有放手,而是进一步释放他的能量,在Loki过于激动、惊慌的思想上铺上一条安抚的毯子。他尝试着用他抑制Loki魔法的力量来对抗Loki的怒火和不断膨胀的恐慌——并没有做到彻底,那样可能只会进一步失衡Loki的头脑——相反地,他把它降低到可控的水平。当恐慌发作过去时,Loki紧张的身体终于放松了下来,他的双手落在膝盖上,仰起头重新审视Charles。锐利的绿色眼睛里有了尊敬和更多的警惕。

  “一个你这样的凡人,”他的声音显得有些刻薄,“拥有让人意料不到的手段。你是怎么做到的？你是个Seidmadr（一种巫术师）?追求禁忌魔法就为了满足自己扭曲的野心？” _ **Seidr（一种魔法）,神圣的渥尔娃女巫们（北欧异教中的巫觋宗教,女预言家）才拥有的技能,只有变态和心理扭曲的男人才会去追求它们。像我一样。**_ 他冷笑了一声。“还是说你并不是从别的地方学来的,而是天生异才？”他仔细地打量着Charles。混血儿？Vanir族的私生子,或者Aesir中任一一个搞出来的杂种？仙女偷换出孩子,扔进被撕裂的时空领域？（Vanir和Aesir均为神族,互为盟友）

   Loki花了大量的时间把自己的处境和动机投射到别人身上,Charles在心中记下一笔。“不,我的父母都是普通人,”他回答了Loki的心声,而没有响应他的口头问题。“我叫Charles Xavier。我是一名变种人。这就是指,“Charles意识到Loki对这个词一无所知,于是补充到,“一个人的DNA生来与众不同,这给了我们其他人类通常不具备的某些能力。就我而言,我有一些小小的灵媒能力。”这个解释有点轻描淡写,但Charles不认为Loki真的需要听到所有的细节。

 

  Loki猛地回过头来,仿佛被蛇咬了一口。“你听的到我的想法？”他的声音和举动一样表现出了吃惊和恐惧。他脑海里回荡着的抗拒是如此强烈,以至于很难用言语来解释:  _ **他能看穿我。他会识破我的谎言。他能听到我所有的想法。如此暴露,脆弱无比,毫无安全可言。从未让任何人接近的,让任何人看到。也从来没有相信过任何人有这样的秘密,现在他就这样从我手中夺走了他们？**_

 

  “是的,我可以,”Charles平静地说,没有刻意去掩饰事实,这给了Loki很大的冲击。他注意到Fury的怒火开始在角落里燃烧,像个过热的引擎急需发泄。“考虑到你..诚信记录,Nick Fury请我协助这次会面。希望这能让所有参与者的工作变得更容易。”

 

  Loki盯着他,带着一丝恐惧,Charles的心理暗示在不知不觉中已经对他有了影响。Charles觉得Loki不应该为此责怪他,因为当前情势让他不得不这么做。他需要更多时间去设置一个更长久的封印,抑制住Loki的魔法,这样Loki就不能在Charles注意力下降的时候打破它。另一种口枷,无形且没有上一个那么笨重。尽管这将会让他很痛苦,但Charles并不怀疑它此时的必要性。

 

  Charles向Fury做了个手势,示意他站上前开始问他的问题。采访。审讯。无论他们多么礼貌文明地进行对话,这是无可争辩的事实。Charles集中精力把Loki的愤怒和恐惧控制到可控的程度,让他保持清醒,留有自控力。

 

  Fury开始进行他的工作。即使Charles对Loki的某些行为令他很不安,他也没来得及说上什么。他靠在桌子的边缘,近乎侵犯到Loki的个人空间,他咆哮道：“你为什么回这里？回来地球？“

 

  因为Thor喜欢这里,我想从他那里夺走它。因为在某个地方,一定有一个种族是如此软弱和渺小,以至于他们甚至会向我鞠躬。因为我别无选择,他——那个想法突然消失了,滑落进一片奇怪的空白,这激起了Charles的兴趣。Loki勾起唇角露出冷冰冰的笑容。“为什么?因为我看到这个领域里充斥着混乱,我觉得我必须介入,让它得到修正,当然,”声音从他喉咙里发出,“在我不得不介入告诉你们凡人怎么才是正确的之前,我只能眼睁睁地看着你们如此浮躁无能。”

 

  这明显是在胡扯,Fury甚至不需费心去问Charles,就知道这是一个谎言。无论如何,他没有回答正确的问题。“我不是问这个,”他恶狠狠地说,“我的意思是,你和Thor走后,你为什么没回到Asgard去？我们一点都不想让你回来。如果你是在试图逃跑,那是我见过的最悲催的计划。”

 

  Loki眼中闪过怒气。“请你放宽心,指挥官,如果我真的想逃跑,我就会找到一种更有效的办法来解决这件事。”曾经的那些计划闪现在Loki的脑海中,他列出了从外星人入侵失败的那一刻起,他就可以在抓捕者眼皮底下溜走的所有方法。一直到他们给他带上口枷,束缚住他的魔法以前,他都十分确信自己随时可以逃脱。

 

“那你为什么会反弹回来？”Fury问。

 

  令他惊讶的是,Loki仰着头,对着天花板发出一阵刺耳的笑声。“我反弹回来了,如你这迷人的说法一样,”他带上鄙视的语气,“因为我所谓的兄弟Thor是个白痴,别指望他能操作比钝器更复杂的事物来砸东西。” _ **愚蠢的雷神,懒惰、目光短浅、傲慢至极。为什么,为什么,为什么你一次也不能先动动脑子再开始行动,你非得就这样又一次把我抛在身后收拾残局?**_

 

  “你指宇宙魔方？”Fury催促他给出更多的答案。“我以为那是你们人民的技术。”

 

   Loki冷笑道。“是的,”他说。“你们原始的汽车,那些凡人的技术也是如此——直到现在我也非常不解,你竟然会愚蠢到把卡车的钥匙交给一个蹒跚学步的孩子。”

 

  “你是说Thor搞砸了,所以你才回到这里来？”Fury不可置信地重复道。他回头看了一眼Charles,Charles耸耸肩作出回应。Loki并没有说谎,他可能是错的,也可能是缺乏知识,但就他所知,他所说的的确是事实。

 

  Loki解释道：“使用宇宙魔方穿梭时空并不是单单瞄准目标加上按下一个发光的蓝色按钮那么简单。”他慢慢地解说,就好像在和一个孩子或精神病患者说话一样,“我们必须正确地校正概率场,准确地量度它所传送的东西。否则,任何没有被包含的内容都将被拒绝通过。就像我有幸见成为如此壮观景象的见证人一样。” _ **如果他问我,如果他允许我说话,我本可以警告他他弄错了。他明明知道,他知道我是什么,但他却忘了把这一点考虑进去,把咒语改为运输一个神族和一个Jotun人,而不是两个神族,那个蠢货！**_

 

  Charles因为Loki脑海里暴露的真相扬起了眉毛,他猜测他们遇到了非常重要的事情。“你不像Thor那样,是个神族？”他打断了他们的谈话。“这是怎么回事？”

 

  Loki和Fury同时转过身子盯着他,Fury满腹狐疑,而Loki身体里的恐惧和震惊在一瞬间达到峰值。如果他那时试图逃脱控制,Charles可能根本阻拦不了他。“这份文件——”Charles向Fury点点头,“提到了你和他没有血缘关系,但它没有说你是一个完全不同的物种。”

 

  “那是因为Thor根本没有对我们提起这件事,”Fury又咆哮着说,他听起来对这件事很生气。“显然没有人教过那个男孩‘分享军事情报’的概念。”

 

  “或许他只是认为这不重要,”Charles低声说,一边研究着Loki变得有些混乱的思想。“也可能是因为他更愿意尽可能地保护他弟弟的隐私。”

 

  “那还真是太好了——这意味着我们必须推倒之前的所有假设！”Fury抱怨道。“我们在Thor第一次住院时就把监视到的东西整理成册,但如果这个男孩甚至和他不是同一物种,我们就得把我们全部的档案都扔掉,重新开始！”

 

  “哦,这对你来说一定是一个很大的考验,”Charles慢吞吞地说,“与不止一个外来物种的代表接触。这简直是人类学家的春梦。”Fury只能怒视着他。

 

  这时,Loki已经恢复到可以平静说话的程度了。“这无疑是个好消息,”他带着讽刺的语气,“你们根本不需要调整你的假设。Asgard仍然是一个没有被玷污的黄金国度,只有英雄居住。毕竟某个恶棍只是仙女从Jotun抱回来的弃婴,那么还有什么其他的结果可以发生？“

 

  “Jotun？”Charles问。不是因为这个词对他来说有什么意义,而是因为他能从Loki内心深处那被怒火和仇恨包裹住的心结中感觉到,这个词对Loki来说意义重大。

 

  “冰霜巨人,”Loki的语气尖利,“Jotunheim的野兽和怪物,九界的渣滓。凡人,你们一定很高兴知道外面还有比你们自己更堕落的种族。“

 

  在那里,那里充斥着仇恨,还有厌恶。体内沸腾的毒液,想要嗜血的欲望,毫无理由的仇恨。Asgard人并不比人类好,在人类憎恨和鄙视变种人的时候,Asgard人将他们的仇恨指向其他种族。

  但那并不是让Charles感到如坠冰窟的原因。他看到Loki升腾的恨意出现了反噬,仇恨吞噬了自己的尾巴,衍变出绝望——这是一个令Charles无比熟悉的组合,仿若一杯苦涩的毒酒。他曾多次在其他人心中面对过。

 

  Loki是个冰霜巨人。他憎恨的是他自己。

 

  自从Charles开始召集年轻的变种人，并建立了一所供他们逃离人类折磨能够修养身心的学校以来,他无数次看到过这种仇恨。Internalized Racism。内化种族主义,他的笔记里记下过这个冷冰冰的词,用来形容Charles在许多孩子的心中所读到的悲伤、愤怒、恐惧以及痛苦的风暴。

  对变种人的仇恨在人类文化里根深蒂固。就算是那些认为自己足够包容的父母——名副其实的只有少数人——也无法保护他们的孩子免受来自各方面攻击他们的嘲笑和厌恶。一旦真相大白,父母的帮助在这种情况下也无济于事，只会在孩子心灵上留下伤疤。只有把他们带到一个能够学会接受同伴并为自己真正的自我感到自豪的地方，加上多年细致耐心的工作,才可能使他的学生摆脱阴影。

  虽然他们中的一些人可能永远也做不到，另一些人则走得太远了,把他们对加害者的仇恨转移到对全人类的仇恨。他们中的一些人甚至离开Charles,投奔Erik,转而加入他的事业。每次发生这种事,Charles都很伤心。他把那看作是一种失败,它带来的刺痛从未减轻过———尽管如此，他仍然在努力。 

  在此之前,他一直让自己不要全身心地陷进Loki这件事里,持有同情但又客观的态度。没有太过投入。但他现在真正参与了,他知道他不能抛下Loki,就像他不能抛下Jean或Scott一样。还有Kitty,Kurt,以及任何一个多年来一直信任着他的学生。

  他会想办法帮助Loki。当然不是使他逃避囚禁——那会是一种目光短浅,并且可能适得其反的想法,很难说Loki会不会回来向他的前绑架者宣泄他的愤怒——而是以某种更好的方式。比如帮助他找到内心的平静,也许这样,当时间到来时,他的自主活动可以被信任。这能帮助他得到自由,全身心的自由。

 

  与此同时,Fury还在问另一个问题。毫无疑问,在今天早上的一次毫无准备的简报中,他向Charles提出了一系列问题。“我说,”他咆哮道,“他们为什么不回来找你？距你预定的接送时间已经晚了两周半。有什么办法能联系他们吗？“

 

  “恐怕我一点也不知道,”Loki平静地说,同时他的脑海里刮起一场痛苦的风暴。他们不想要我,他们不需要我,不需要我,因为我不是他们的儿子,不是他们的兄弟,甚至不是他们中的一个。他们把本就因瑕疵被人遗弃,被嫌弃,被远远抛在后面的我扔在这里。他们宁愿我留在中庭,被老鼠一点点啃噬光血肉,也不愿看到我——

  Loki把头歪向一边,嘴唇勾勒出一个可以形容为微笑的弧度。“你宝贵的新盟友是不是已经让你失望了？你不应该把你的信任寄托在王子身上,你应该明白的。你就不奇怪为什么他们这么多年来都不理你们,直到你碰巧发现了他们感兴趣的东西？”他的嗓音里带着一种微弱的震颤,“只要你有他们需要的东西,他们就会照顾你,然后他们就会把你扔进水沟里,就像你是一文不值的可悲动物一样——”

  Charles想,这绝对在影射。他用力地打压着Loki另一股无法控制的情绪：悲伤、痛苦、怨恨和心碎。事情又一次开始失控。Charles不是一个Empath（科幻小说中能进行移情的人,拥有理解和分享别人情感和思想的超自然能力）,也没有完全准备过如何处理某些特定的情绪,不像Dani或Hope那样。他可以把它作为他精神力量的延伸,但这并不是他的强项。他更喜欢处理自我毁灭心理模式的根源,而不是零碎地处理他们的症状。

 

  Charles叹了口气,用一只手捂住眼睛。不知怎么的,他已经把自己卷入了他发誓不会陷入的处境——待在一边,用他的力量协助别人审讯一个充满敌意的囚犯。他皱起眉头,把目光落在Fury的背上,看着Fury斜靠着桌子,朝Loki大声发出质问。他们必须得重新评估当前局势。

  牢房门外的动作引起了他的注意。他朝那个方向看了一眼,看到他打发去给Loki买食物的那个年轻人,手里正拿着托盘,在门口踌躇着。好吧。这花了足够长的时间,不过现在时机似乎恰到好处。“指挥官,”他开口,打断了Fury的审问。那个高个儿独眼的人转过背怒视他。

 

  “我们为什么不休息一下？”

  Fury有些犹豫不决,现在他们终于从他嘴里得到了一份简短的解释,他不太愿意停止审问。“有一些问题我想和你讨论,”Charles补充道,Fury有点不情愿地叹了口气,最后还是默许了这个提议。如果你想从他们的囚犯那里获得尽可能多的信息,需要极其坚定的决心才能做到不夺门而出,而Fury还得和一种并非完全无法理解、但又极不专业的欲望抗争——他真的很想掐死眼前这个厚颜无耻的囚犯。

 

  他们两个人出了牢房,在路上经过托着托盘的护卫。这顿饭似乎是个汉堡,没有任何餐具,除了一个脆弱的塑料勺子——这在Charles看来似乎有点毫无意义。Loki的手没有被禁锢,如果Loki决定袭击,他完全可以不用武器,单靠他的双手就能杀死他们。如果他们没被袭击,Loki没有那么干的意图,那么他们应该至少给他一把叉子。但Fury掌控了这整个行动,过于尽责的他把多疑和偏执体现在每个最微小的细节上。

 

  Fury也因此忽略了一些更重要的东西。Charles觉得他必须做些什么。现在也许并不是向Fury施压,给Loki解除约束的好时机,但他知道,那一天很快会来的。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“好了,教授,现在你得告诉我这到底是怎么一回事。”等到那扇沉重的气闸门在他们身后闭合完毕,Fury发问。

Xavier摇了摇头。“不能在这里,指挥官。他依旧能听到我们说话。“

“那还真是见鬼。”Fury狐疑地望向单向监视玻璃的另一边。他们的囚犯看上去并没有把注意力放在他们身上,而是把精力都集中在如何用被栓住的手吃东西这个问题上。“整个牢房都是隔音的。”

Xavier叹了口气。“也许对人类来说是隔音的,”他说。“但神族——或者Jotun人,在这种情况下——有着更敏感的听力。相信我,他能听见我们说话。我们到别处好吗？“

Loki突然停下摆弄塑料勺子的举动,他很快察觉到了外面对他的监视,以恶毒的目光瞪向他们——很明显,单向玻璃对Jotun人完全不起作用——Loki选择转过身背对他们,他周身散发着一股愠怒的气息。Fury做了一个深呼吸,摇了摇头,指向他们身后的走廊。该死的外星人和他们该死的超自然感官!

他们和以前一样来到了那个之前Fury给Xavier做汇报的简报室(他现在很恼火地认识到,他的情报里有一些重大的漏洞,但天杀地他怎么会事先知道？)。

“你为什么要缩短审讯时间？”Fury一边问Xavier,一边从牢房里拿出安全监测器。Loki正在和他们给他的食物托盘较劲。手腕上的锁链意味着他不能把手举到脸上。他不得不弯下腰,几乎得达到餐桌的高度才能吃到东西。

“因为Loki变得越来越疲惫和不稳定,”Xavier回答。他从某个地方掏出了一本笔记本——说真的这是个在二十一世纪还使用纸质笔记本的人——在上面做了一些快速的笔记。“最好给他点时间吃饭洗漱还有休息,然后再继续审讯。”

Fury扬起眉毛。“我觉得他很好,”他说。“那个无礼的小混蛋。毫无礼貌可言。“

“他对你说话还能有条理,完全只是因为我在一旁抑制那些愤怒和恐惧的情绪。”他做了更多的笔记。“但这只能是短期解决方案。”

明白他是在暗示这种能力逐渐消失会带来的影响,Fury的眉毛挑得更高了。“我不知道你还能那么做,”他开始沉思,“说到长期的解决方案,你难道没有办法使其永久化吗？比如彻底消除他的恐惧和仇恨？”如果Loki没有愤怒问题或者心里埋藏的史诗般怨恨,那将见鬼地容易处理,这是他能肯定的。

Xavier猛地把笔记本合上,冷冷地看了Fury一眼,用了些时间才平复下心情。“没错,”他说,“他会变得更容易处理。既然我们在讨论长期的解决方案,你为什么不直接砍掉他的胳臂呢？这也会使他更容易处理,那对他的伤害程度也差不多。“

Fury感觉自己寒毛竖起,忍不住感到恶心,而这种恶心是在脑海中不经意地浮现出来的,那温和的声音让人联想到了那种场景——Loki蜷缩在沾满自己的鲜血的角落里,周围散落着他手臂和腿的断肢,最后以被削成人彘告终——Fury在他的职业生涯中看到过许多可怕的事情,并且做了许多可以说是非常可怕的事情。但不包括酷刑。他从来不会真的去做那种过于偏激的举动。甚至对Loki这种罪犯也没有过。

“我们不会这样做的,”他对Xavier说,努力保持他声音的稳定。真是白费力气。因为他很清楚Xavier能像看玻璃一样看穿他。

Xavier又看了他一眼,然后他的表情柔和了一些。“我很高兴听到你这么说,指挥官,”他说。“尤其是因为,如果你不这么说——我是认真的——我就不得不把Loki从你的监视下带走。”

“什么？”Fury喉咙有些哽住,感觉他的眼睛几乎从头上钻了出来。“等等,请稍等一下！你没有权力...“

“我必须再次提醒你,我不是在为你工作。”Xavier尖锐地提出。“你把我雇为外部顾问,这正是我的本来面目。如果你依旧在Loki这件事上处理不当,我就会把他从你身边接走。“

“我究竟在哪方面处理不当了？”Fury问道,他想知道他是如何从神盾局局长变成了一个被老师批评的小男孩。“我们把他完全控制住了！”

“在控制之下,”Xavier叹了口气。“指挥官,我知道你这几周压力很大——”

Xavier才不知道,Fury心想。这场规模巨大的闹剧从Banner在Harlen横冲直撞开始,然后到Thor在New Mexico坠落,再然后到那个疯狂的俄罗斯科学家在斯塔克博览会上捣乱,一直到现在,这整个宇宙魔方事件的惨败。Fury甚至都不记得他最后一次睡一整晚是什么时候了。

“——但你的确,又一次只专注于短期解决方案。”Charles继续说,“你漏了一个非常关键的信息。”

“那是什么？”Fury带着点挑衅。

“Loki的身体几乎是不朽的。”Xavier再次打开笔记本,把它放在桌子上。他的手指轻敲着看上去像是在快速计算着什么。“按照他们那里的标准,Loki仍然是个年轻人。而据我所知,他的父亲已经七千多岁了,并且在大部分时间里都是国王。这和人类历史的跨度一样长。所以即使现在你控制了他,你能保证你还能让他这样在保持多久?一个月？一年？十年？一百年？你能保证在这段时间里不会有任何灾难,不会有任何命令或政策的变化,也不会有任何能打破你如此自豪的铁腕控制的东西出现吗？“

Fury不安地移开视线,没有作声,他不需要回答。因为答案显而易见。

“他以前可能没有理由恨我们,但是我们现在已经给了他足够的理由。他迟早会自由的。当那种情况发生时,如果他逃脱了,然后冲着我们报复,你要怎么做?他因为痛苦而愤怒,对整个人类怀恨在心,因为我们对待他的方式？“他停顿了一会儿,发现Fury并没有发表评论时,他继续说。

“如果我们不想现在杀了他,那么就得想办法寻求和解,而如果你只是把问题长时间留在牢房里,它并不会消失。从长远来看,这件事情只有死刑和康复两个选项。“

“抱歉,”Fury说,“我对他的康复不是特别感兴趣。”我也还没有把死刑列入选择,他情不自禁地想了想。

Xavier微微一笑。“也许你没有,”他温和地说。“但总有Asgard人会考虑的。指挥官,我对Asgard的了解并不比你多,但我看到了Loki的想法。他不害怕回到Asgard,就像他知道他不会被判死刑一样。当然他也并不是很想回去,我很怀疑他们中的有些人还是想杀了他,或者会容忍我们替他们这么做。到目前为止,他们还没有特别好地控制过他,你真的想把地球的未来押在‘他们会做得更好’的赌注上吗？“

“...该死的外星维京人,”Fury咕哝着。尽管不愿承认这一点,但Charles说得有道理。他对Asgard的了解还不够,他不知道能否指望上他们的帮助。如果说Thor是他们文化的代表,那么他们就完全有可能没有正确的心态能一次性把Loki关上几百年。Xavier的确是对的。Loki是个铲除不尽的问题。他会一次又一次地回来找麻烦,直到有人能找到对付他的方法。Fury只知道一个解决办法,即使是这样,他也清楚Loki总有一天会找到办法规避这一切回来寻仇。

“除了Asgard,我们还有一件事要考虑,”Xavier一边说,一边把Fury从痛苦的想法中拉出来。他把手叠在他的笔记本上。“当我审视他的思想时,我发现我并不是最近唯一这样做过的人。”

Fury地盯着。“你是在猜测他之前是被精神控制的吗？”想到Clint探员和那个该死的权杖,他吓了一跳——哦,不,这不是他现在需要的复杂情况。

“控制？”Xavier摇了摇头。“不,我不这么认为。但有什么在他脑袋里留下了痕迹和伤疤,某个和我的能力不一样...且过于粗鲁的人。Loki的记忆中有些部分被不是他自己的人制造的强大障碍所封存了。”他笑了,嘴角勾起一个冷淡的弧度。“我承认,我很想知道这些屏障背后藏了什么。这对我们来说可能非常有价值。”

“举个例子？”Fury好奇地问。

“例如,把他传送到这里的人的身份。”

“什么意思,你是指是有人把他送到这里的？”Fury问。

Xavier的眉毛几乎挑到他不存在的发际线上。“你不会认为他是一个人来的吧？”

“难道不是吗?”Fury的脑子转了转,回忆起第一次与Loki的相遇和随后的一切后续事件。打从一开始,他们就假设他是一个人行动,然后事情发展得太快了,以至于他们无法暂停去调整他们的假设。

Xavier看了他一眼,虽然他没有大声说出来,但Fury并不需要通灵就能读懂Charles脸上“你真是个傻瓜”的表情。“军队显然不是他的。这在他的记忆中已经很清楚了,更何况那不是Asgard的技术和方法。显而易见,有人为他提供了它,而且非常高兴地把他送到前线,让他在任何反击中首当其冲。你该清楚大多数陆军指挥官并不会担任先遣侦察员的角色,指挥官。“

Fury呻吟了一声。他的第一反应：天杀的,我们不是已经有足够多的问题需要解决了吗？他宁愿继续对付Loki和他所有的复杂情况,也不愿承认他背后有一个更大更坏的敌人远在不知道的哪个地方发脾气。更何况眼下他们没有宇宙魔方充当燃料,根本没法推动军事防御研究。

但是他内心中的疑惑让他没有办法否认新情报的存在。他不能仅仅因为它让他感到不舒服,就不情愿面对这种可能性。“所以我们需要让Loki透露出他前雇主的信息。”

Xavier皱了皱眉头。“我也希望事情真的能如此简单,”他说。“不过不幸的是,不管是谁给他设置了心理障碍,设那些屏障的手法都非常彻底。他没有能力说泄露他们的名字,甚至他自己也没办法想起来。“

“至少现在他又能说话了,我相信我们总会找到办法,”Fury努力保持他声音里的冷静,但他知道这实际上意义不大,因为Xavier在两秒钟内就能看透他的想法。“我们有专家研究如何攻克那种过度防护性的心理。”

“...没用的。”Charles又一次这样看了他一眼,目光看上去很平静,但却压抑着愤怒。“而且我一再告诉过你,我不会原谅,更不会协助任何涉及酷刑的尝试。更何况,你所谓的专家在这种情况下根本行不通,Nick。这可不是那种能轻松瓦解的屏障。不管你怎样逼迫Loki尝试,他自己从内部是无法打破它的。如果一味用你那种方法强行解决问题,不仅无法冲破他脑袋里的禁制,还会给他大脑带来无法逆转的损伤。”

我不会为此而哭泣的。Fury在心里嘀咕。

Xavier把手交叉放在桌子上,往后靠了一下轮椅,再一次露出无比失望的表情,就好像是一个老师看着他屡教不改的学生。“指挥官,我开始觉得你对你囚犯的嗜血态度相当令人不安,”他以一种平淡的声音说。“你确定你在这件事中保持着必须要有的客观性吗？”

“简单来说？没有。”这不是他有过的最好的外交,但和Xavier玩文字游戏是完全没有必要的。无论如何,Fury已经厌倦了要时时刻刻注意自己的措辞,厌倦了Xavier那种自以为是,自说自话的态度,厌倦了Xavier对囚犯表现出的极其敏感和热情友善。的确,Fury知道处理罪犯的规定,并会严格遵守这些规定,毕竟这就是那些只依照个人意愿行动的人与维持秩序的人的区别。他会确保Loki每天吃三顿饭,一件囚犯的工作服和一张睡觉用的床,必要的话还能提供一些适当的医疗服务。

但他不想原谅Loki,也不想让他改过自新,当Loki终于把他所播种的东西全部收获了的那天到来,Fury就会扣动扳机,并为此感到高兴。“教授,既然你似乎没注意到,让我提醒你：在他在地球上的小假期中,他捣毁了我的一个实验室,恐吓了德国的一群人,哦,是的,在高峰时间把曼哈顿的一半夷为平地！你知道那里有多少人死了吗？都是平民——那些无辜者！“

“无辜者？”Xavier听上去平静,近乎友好的语气打断了Fury的怒吼。“哦,让我们谈谈无辜者吧。”

突然之间,Fury一点也不确定自己是否愿意听他讲这个话题。下一秒Xavier却不知何故从他身上得到了谈话的动力,开始滔滔不绝。

“在过去的一年里,哨兵计划追捕并杀死了一百二十七名成年变种人。”这个数字听起来精确得可怕。而过去的一年里,有五个城市爆发了反变种人骚乱,有17人死亡——我或许可以补充上一点,这其中5人是身体残疾的人,而不是变种人。”

“哦,我们别忘了Rosemary计划——1997开始一次匿名变种人数据普查,然后2005年该局转向招揽并绑架未成年变种人,违背他们的意愿把他们关在Colorado州Rosemary的秘密基地里。当该项目在2009年被停止时,工作人员决定不让这一群愤怒的,存在潜在危险的变种人重返社会,于是对五十七名儿童和青少年执行了注射死刑。仅三人逃脱。他们来到我的学校时,我和他们谈了很长时间。我每周都得如此,作为他们心理辅导的一部分。”

他一开始讲话还很平静,但最后怒气明显控制住了他。Fury从未见过他如此生气。他们以前一起行动,Charles就算遇到那些危险偶尔还带点血腥的场合时也没有这样生气过。很难相信他通常会把这种怒气深藏心底,压抑至极。有时他的话语会因此而变得刻薄,目光也变得尖锐,但Charles从来没有失控过,从来没有。现在也不会。

“所有这些都记在M.A.D*的条规里——现在已经被记录进四十六个州的法律了。包括这一条——也就是说,任何已知的变种人,即使他们没有武器,即使没有敌对意图,也应该被认为是武装和敌对分子。法律授权当局在任何情况下使用致命武力,包括例行的交通拦截。”Xavier用精准,尖锐的措辞一字一顿地吐出那些单词,仿佛那些从他口中吐出的不是语句而是铁钉,每一根掉落的钉子都如被重锤敲击。“目前统计的数据显明,这些法律已经导致超过四百名变种人的死亡,而这还并不包括在变种人自卫的情况下非变种人的伤亡。（*M.A.D：相互保证毁灭,亦称共同毁灭原则。是一种“俱皆毁灭”性军事战略。是指对立的两方中如果有一方全面使用核武器则两方都会被毁灭，被称为“恐怖平衡”。）

“所以,不要就这样站在那里,Fury局长。你戴着那颗荣誉徽章,躲在政府的旗帜下,认为所有这些事件都是合法和被授权的,还和我谈论什么无辜者。”

Fury身体有些僵硬,双手紧握在背后,把将要说出口的否认以及不文明的反驳尽数吞回肚子里,他什么也没说。他只能站在那里,尽量不要太明显地表现出羞愧,因为他知道Xavier说的是真的。神盾局从来没有直接参与过反变种人的行动——他的任何项目都没有——但是Fury的权限是最高的,他被政府告知过。他以一种超然而抽象的方式被告知了针对“变种人威胁”采取了哪些措施和战略。他每月都能得到五角大楼专家的评估,有关每一场骚乱,每一次血洗之后变种人的愤怒程度。

Fury对此做了什么？没有,一点该死的帮助都没有提供。他看到这场战斗不是他能赢的,于是他转过身去,故意把他的整个职业生涯都投入到似乎更干净的战斗中去。那至少更单纯。虽然并不总是那么容易,但也不是完全没有希望。与外星入侵曼哈顿的斗争比起来,同胞之间的国内安全战争显得格外丑陋了。而在很久以前,他就选择退出这场战斗。他这样没有良心,只因为变种人不是他的人。

尽管如此,Fury依旧不喜欢被别人轻易地牵着自己的鼻子走。“那你想说什么？”他咕哝道。“你是说,因为变种人已经死了,所以这个人杀了其他人就是可以的吗？就像他们以某种方式抵消了？事情不是这样发展的。”

“不,不,事实上这并不是我的观点。”Xavier有点喘不过气来,他闭上眼睛,用指腹揉了揉太阳穴。“对不起,局长。考虑到这种情况,我有点过度发泄情绪了。这种事不会再发生。”

“你知道我为什么在这里吗,指挥官？”他问。他的声音比较平静,至少不那么激烈,但愤怒仍然存在。“不仅是今天,而且总体来说,为什么我选择作为人类社会的和平的一部分而不是试图摧毁它,为什么我没有去参加Erik那声称为我们人民建立美好世界的斗争,为什么我带领我的学生为你的同类辩护而不是反对他们？指挥官,当我听到我的学生们谈到他们在你们的手里所遭受的虐待和折磨时,你认为我很容易为人类的事业辩护吗？”

有时候,Fury的确会感到奇怪。并不是说他会大声表示怀疑和侮辱Xavier,但他是受过安全训练的,偏执是他的一部分。他知道有一份经常更新的关于Charles·Xavier的档案。拥有他的权限及以上的每个人都读过这份档案。其中一个子标题引起该国三个最高智囊团(包括Fury)之间持续不断的争论,关于Charles Xavier是否仍然值得信任,他们是否应该启动命令冲他开枪。

Fury总是主张信任。但有时,就像现在一样,他确实怀疑——不是Xavier是否值得信任,而是他们是否值得信任。

“为什么？”Fury说,在这种情况下,他的声音听起来异常平静。

“我这么做是因为我相信我们不能在仇恨和暴力的基础上建立任何东西。”他顿了顿,“我这么做是因为我相信,只要给人类第二次机会,而且给第三次和第四次机会,不管冒多少险,因为最终和解是唯一的选择。所有其他的道路都是永无止境的,只有无尽的复仇和痛苦的循环。我不是英雄,Fury,当然也不是个复仇者。我不是来伸张正义的。我出去寻求和平。”

“你我都知道Hard Call*（权利大地位高的人们聚在一起做出的重大决定）。通常当人们说他们打Hard Call时,他们是在决定一个人该不该死。”。Xavier斜靠着桌子,他的眼睛有些黯淡,声音非常严肃。“但有时,它决定了谁会活下去,那些你宁愿看到他们死亡或被埋葬的人,那些手签了文件,声音发出命令的人,他们正大光明地在这片土地上自由行走。如果正义的代价太高,如果声称正义会以更多的混乱和报复而告终,那么你就必须做出选择,你知道被害者的声音是在呼唤正义,但你无法回答。”

“因为他们死了,指挥官。不管你再挥洒多少鲜血,也无法帮挽救他们。你唯一能做到是帮助那些还活着的人。”他停了一会儿,然后用一种稍微尖刻的声音补充道,“如果你想这样做,那么你就得勇敢面对现实。好好想想有关现在这个囚犯的事。”

Fury深深地吸了一口气,然后用力地呼出。他强迫自己压抑住情绪,因为他很清楚Xavier说的一些话没有给他留有否认的余地。不管Loki做了什么或者活该被如何对待,归根结底他们不能杀他,也不能永远关着他。Fury没法一时断定Xavier这种乐观的康复以及和解计划到底可不可取,毕竟Loki的眼睛里的仇恨和疯狂实在太多了。

他并不后悔他们所采取的行动。Fury之前认为那些行动是必要的,现在也是如此。但不知何故,他开始考虑Loki能原谅他们以及释怀他在他们手中遭受的痛苦和屈辱的必要性。尤其是因为Fury不后悔他之前的举动,也不可能后悔。不管Xavier对他说了多少好话,他也无法从自己的怨恨中解脱出来。

那我该怎么办？Fury的脑袋里塞满了无助和沮丧。他不能大声地说出来,因为这会让他失去作为神盾局局长的自主权,就像个无知的小孩子一样向局外人寻求指导。他说不出话来,但他在思考。

Xavier严肃地向他点头示意。“如果你同意的话,我将负责审问Loki。我是最有能力解决他心理障碍的人,我相信这个结果对我们双方都会有很大的好处。”

“当然”。这句话使Fury的嘴唇有点僵硬。“你可以得到你所需要的一切,也可以和我一样拥有处置囚犯的权力。”这是一个相当大的让步,也是一种解脱——把他脖子上疯狂、无止境的痛苦部分转移给其他人,一个比他在某方面更有能力的人。

“我需要在短时间内回到我的基地,”Xavier转身面向门口。“我有一些想做的研究,还有一些资源需要准备。在这一段时间里请确保Loki有机会休息。今晚晚些时候我会回来,到时候审问就可以继续了。”

“你要走了吗？”Fury有一连串疑问。“那你加在他脑袋里控制他魔法的东西呢？如果没有那个,我们可别无选择,只能再约束他一次。“

“没那个必要,”Xavier向他保证。“我对他施加的限制虽然是暂时的,但在没有我在场的情况下,这些限制会持续几个小时。大约二十小时之后,它就会开始瓦解了。我应该能在那之前就回来。”

“哈?”Fury皱了皱眉。“你就不能让它持续再久一点吗？”

Xavier回以寡淡的微笑,Fury对此瞪了他一眼。Charles有能力那么做,Fury意识到,但他不会。只要暂时控制Loki意味着Fury需要继续让Xavier回来的话,他就不会那么做。Xavier的微笑变成了笑声。“我很高兴我们达成了共识。”他转身离开会议桌,把笔记本收起来,轮椅开始带着他向外面的走廊行进。

“教授...”就在Xavier出门之前,Fury冲他喊道。他清了清嗓子。“那些死亡——在我的眼皮底下是不可能发生的。”他知道,这是一种孤注一掷的保证,一种毫无意义的只存在假想中的夸耀,是他永远也没有机会宣称的。如果他在那里,如果他是发号施令的人,他相信自己会做得更好。

Xavier转过身来,对上他的眼睛,冲着关押Loki的牢房的方向示意。“那么他在我的眼皮底下也是如此。”

说完,他就离开了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查查：Loki我罩了。你要好生伺候。  
> Fury：mmp


	5. Chapter 5

Loki坐在那张金属框架的椅子上,双手被一条链子绑在一起。这条连接着地板上的螺栓,然后又绕回来的铁链是禁锢他的罪魁祸首之一。此时此刻,他正试图用大象填满自己的思绪。

那个先知,Charles Xavier,令Loki伤透了脑筋。不管Loki试图用哪种方法把他赶走,他都一次又一次地仿佛什么事都没有一样卷土重来。

第一天晚上,Loki吃了东西,补充完水分,刚从口枷带回的梦魇中恢复过来,Xavier就再次出现在他面前。Loki认为他是Fury的工具,决定什么信息也不透露给Charles。他就那样懒洋洋地坐在椅子上,阴沉着脸,生着闷气,把牙齿紧闭着一言不发。

实际上他本可以省下这些力气。Xavier毫不费力地就能一个人完成这个对话。用一些随意的问题开场,然后熟门熟路地进入Loki的脑海寻找答案,就好像Loki是一本他可以大声朗读的开卷书。Loki被惊吓到了,他恐慌地急忙想去清空自己的想法,结果却惊骇地发现,他几乎不可能做到在脑子里什么也不想。举个例子,如果有人让你去想一只粉红的大象,不管你花多大力气,也很难做到不在脑子里勾勒出画面来。

在那晚之后的凌晨,他想出了一种方法来把这个弱点变成他的优势：不去想什么的唯一办法就是用别的东西来填满你的头脑。第二天,当Xavier来到他的牢房开始他们的谈话,Xavier表现得是如此友好,亲切,以及噢──令人难以忍受的平静。而Loki回报的,则是脑海中出现的那些最肮脏、最变态的性幻想。Loki想,如果Xavier想要像偷窥者那样进入他的脑海,他至少可以给他看一场表演。

他本以为Charles会生气,至少会大吃一惊,但Xavier不过是朝Loki的方向扬起眉毛而已。他加倍努力,从他认识的以及梦到过的女人温香软玉般的酮体转向他认为的更卑鄙的性行为,那种与男人的亲密关系,那些甚至在他漫长的一生中都没有机会尝试和分享的想法,他只在黑暗的时间里偷偷一个人解决的欲望。

Xavier从容不迫地接收了这一切,仿佛他比Loki大两倍,见识过太多东西,以至于没有任何东西能让他感到惊讶。尽管他确实用鼻子哼了几声,对Loki其中一两个完全不可能实现的幻想发表了干巴巴的评论。

他愉快地出声提醒,"你得知道,我平时可是和一群青少年在一起工作。"

当他明白那些愚蠢的性想法无法把Xavier赶走--尽管他们至少成功地拖延了任何进一步的问题──Loki绝望地转向了更残忍以及暴力的阴暗想法。他开始回忆过去战场的记忆,某种令人胆颤的凄厉哀嚎划过他的脑海,为了保持理智清醒,他曾把这些恐怖的场景都封锁在脑海深处。他满怀信心地期望这个方法能行得通。他遇到的所有凡人──除了神盾局局长还有黑寡妇这种非常典型的例外──都是怯懦愚蠢,心地善良的。而Loki怀疑Xavier可能比大多数人都更温柔、更愚蠢,是有多糊涂才会愚蠢到将同情心延伸到一个像自己这样的人身上。

当他和兄弟一起上战场的记忆开始变得越来越少时,他用自己阴暗面对权力的欲望填补了空白：粉碎中庭,分解阿斯加德,迫使他的家人和所有这些愚蠢的人类在他面前屈服。还要对Fury,以及那些敢于将他囚禁起来,甚至剥夺他一切自由的人进行复仇。他怀着极大的恶意细致描绘了他复仇的画面,想象着他们在生命从他们身体里流逝时脸上的恐惧和敬畏。其中关于Xavier的恶毒想法一闪而逝。如Loki能摆脱这些束缚,就能把这个破碎的人从他可笑的金属椅子上拖出来,把他狠狠地摔在地上。当然,他猜这足以让Xavier感到恐惧,让他退缩,让这些邪恶充斥着他的脑海。

但最后,Xavier仍然坐在他面前,面容平静,目光坚定不移。Loki不得不承认,如果这是在用伪装来掩盖他的真实感情,那么Xavier一定是个伪装大师。

"你结束了吗？"Xavier问他。

是的,Loki想,他拒绝大声说出来,但他自己也无法否认。几个小时疯狂集中在这些卑鄙的幻想上,他已经感到精疲力竭,那可比他预想的更令自己震惊和恶心。可惜,这没有任何效果。

"很好,"Xavier说,"其实你真的没必要这样做,Loki,我不是来逼问你的。只是想和你谈谈。如果你愿意的话,你也可以问我一些问题。我相信你也想搞明白一些事情,而我很乐意告诉你。"

这明显是一个无力的谎言。Loki心想。"我无法想象在这个充满凡夫俗子的地方会有什么东西能让我产生丝毫兴趣。"他这样回答,但内心却显露出一些好奇。他们可能的确是些一文不值的凡人,但至少占据了他的头脑。

如果他摆脱了束缚,Loki毫无疑问能摧毁这个身体脆弱的人类。尽管他不如他的同类强,但Loki有神灵(怪物！)的力量,并且经过了极其漫长的训练。他不费吹灰之力就能在一场体力战中击败Xavier。他也可以在任何一场法术或魔法决斗中击败他…好吧,假设他可以自由使用他的魔法,Loki有足够的信心自己会获胜。

但是Loki被囚禁了,加过禁制的铁链将他锁在了这里。无助的他根本没办法使自己逃离这些该死的人类会对他施加的伤害。Xavier很强大很危险。他是一个先知,和Heimdall一样,他是一个无所不知的人──Heimdall是Asgard唯一的领主,是除了Odin之外,让Loki真正心存顾虑的人。他不禁猜想,可能就算是Odin在心灵这个领域上与Xavier比也吃不上什么甜头,那将会是一场可观性很强的有趣比赛。纵观九界,Loki不知道在这个领域里还有谁的力量能和Xavier媲美,也许那个人──也许──Loki并不确定。他一度以为自己想起那个人是谁了,但后来那个想法突然被什么无形的墙阻隔了。

总之,这样的心灵控制是──这些力量是可怕的。Loki知道。这样的力量可以撕裂和粉碎一个毫无防备的头脑,可以──可以扭曲思想,直到他神智不清,无法分辨真假虚实──可以伤害他,带给他前所未有的损伤──

Charles·Xavier完全可以这么对他。Loki无力阻止他,当然,这里也没有其他人会替自己说情。Fury很有可能会透过那扇毫无生气的"间谍窗户",对他的下场一直笑个不停。

Charles Xavier可以从内部摧毁他,把他变成一个空壳。

Loki不明白为什么他没有。

他无法忍受这种情况：无法做出任何防御,也没有任何机会对不可避免的问题进行求助。如果他不能逃跑,不能战斗,那么他唯一的选择就是设法用伪装出的魅力找到他的出路。Loki知道,他只要用心去表现,就会变得很有魅力。同时,他也会很有风度、机智、富有同情心、性格开朗。即使是那些最了解他的人,清楚他底细的人,也会因为那种伪装出来的纯真和友好而一次又一次甘之若饴地上钩。那些人因此眼花缭乱,完全忽视了他里面可能隐藏着的怪物。

 

他的确希望Charles Xavier就这样离开,带着他那令人恐惧的魔法 走得远远的,但是他心底却因为鼓动而渴望交谈。这不是因为那曾使他陷入某种可怕恍惚状态的口渴和饥饿,甚至也不是因为那嵌入唇齿令他口舌间充斥着血腥味的坚固口枷。这群人类对他做的任何一件事情都是那么缺少意义,这种纯粹的无聊快把他逼疯到产生幻觉,单调乏味的白色墙壁和的牢房一方面让他无处可逃,另一方面又迫使他困在里面整天无所事事,无人可言。无休无止的空闲时间像在他的额头上滴水一样在他身上流逝,无声无息地消磨着他那些在理智和疯狂边缘徘徊的神经。 Loki的脑袋一直转得很快,也很容易感到烦躁不安。像现在,他不知疲倦的想法就敲打着那些包围在他周围的白色墙壁,威胁要把他拖到极致的疯狂中去。

虽然饥饿,口渴和痛苦已经被缓解了,但是无聊仍然在那里。除了Fury之外,没有一个神盾局探员会对他做出回应,Loki也完全没有意愿跟他们说话。既然他不能借助魔法逃脱,他的银舌头还能做什么？如果他们中没有一个人会听的话,哄骗和威胁他们又有什么好处呢？

 

现在他面临着新的挑战,他得从无止境的沉闷乏味和强制性的无所事事中抽出身喘口气。Xavier不像其他的凡人,不像他们一样思想虚弱无力,灵魂平庸毫无魔力。Xavier真的很令人心烦,Xavier很会惹人生气,Xavier……很有趣,充满了矛盾。一个人类,但不完全是。表现被动,可以称得上举止温柔,却拥有足够多的耐心可以──显然──胜过Loki自己的固执。身体虚弱,肢体残缺,头脑却难以置信的强壮。Loki知道以貌取人的危险,他不会犯低估Charles Xavier的错误。他清楚在这个人面前的每一刻都有风险,但逃避风险就意味着没有机会得到奖励。

Loki仍然抱着希望──他大脑深处沉思默想的结果告诉他,只有当他独自一人的时候,他才能被带出去,他可以找到某种方式来使Xavier和他的力量顺从自己的意志,帮助他逃离这个地方,并进行他的下一个计划。如果他不能说服他,那么为了逃离这里,Loki知道他必须找到办法打败他。要做到这一点,他需要知道更多信息。

于是Loki微笑着,甜美,又带着恶作剧时的顽皮,甚至还有点羞怯。好吧,你抓住我了,好手段。在Asgard过去的岁月里,这个迷人的笑容让自己摆脱了太多的麻烦。 "但是我欠你一个人情,这是事实,"他承认。 "你帮我摘掉了令我厌恶至极的口枷。"

Xavier用冷静的目光凝视着他,Loki嘴角的笑意更浓。他可以做到,他可以做到的。愚弄一个先知的确会比较困难,既然Loki无法用那些乱七八糟的幻想掩盖他的想法,他至少可以偏离他们。所以当他的思想误入歧途,他又不想让Xavier听到时,他并没有强迫自己不去想他们,而是用大象的思想来填满他的思绪。这样的生物究竟是如何形成的呢？无论是谁提出了他们的概念,Loki觉得那人都有一种奇怪的幽默感。

"那么,Loki,"Xavier若有所思,双手交叠在一起。他的胳膊旁有一杯水（还有一杯在Loki的手边,他知道Xavier能听到他的想法,所以他不想表现出一丝感激。）这似乎表明他会在这里呆上一会儿。 "和我谈谈你的母亲。"

母亲,Frigga,柔顺金发编织成的长辫子垂下来,她在他上方俯下身,脸隐藏在阴影里面,却笼罩着一道光环。柔软的双手和精致裙子,舒缓轻柔的嗓音和── "这个问题恐怕我没什么可说的,"Loki故意用上做作的无辜语气。 "我从未见过我的母亲,我猜是某个留在Jotunheim的邋遢霜巨人。”

Xavier笑了。 "我是指那个抚养你长大的,"他说。

Loki警惕地盯着他。 "你为什么想知道这个？"他问。凡人知道了这种信息有什么用处？他们是否在策划某种阴谋,比如对Asgard进行一场策略性的袭击？他应该阻止他们,还是顺势推动？但──不能是Frigga,不,这样的事情是没有意义的。它会撕毁Asgard的心脏,把Odin掏空,让Thor悲伤地哭嚎...他们会很虚弱,来不及防御...不。Loki把他的想法牢牢地固定在大象,他们邪恶的弯曲象牙,布满皱纹的灰色皮肤和长长弯弯的奇怪附属物。大象。

Xavier回答,"我只是觉得这是开始认识一个人的好起点。"

既然这不是对Asgard的袭击,那就只是对Loki自己本身的攻击。

"你想知道我的弱点,"他挑衅道。

"还有你的长处,"Xavier说。 "以及两者之间的一切。

 

 

─────────────────

 

那一天下午,Xavier不断地问他有关Asgard的事情,就算人类愚蠢到认为他们可以对抗Asgard并以某种方式获胜,他问题中那些无关紧要的琐事也不会有什么战略价值。相反,这个皱纹满脸的凡人一直在Loki童年回忆,偏好的书籍,其他嗜好和最喜欢的食物等毫无意义的话题上徘徊。

如果他浪费精力来抵触这种毫无意义的话题,那么他有关愉快合作的新策略就没法成功。Loki允许自己参与Xavier的那些话题,因为无论如何,这一切都毫无意义,只是谎言。他从来没有属于过Asgard,从来没有成为王子,根本算不上是一个神域人。他只不过是一个来自Jotun的不速之客,是他父母构造的荒诞童话剧的一部分,家里的每个人一起假装他是个真正的孩子。这一切只不过是一个谎言,对他来说没有任何意义。

提到童年,Xavier不禁想起了伴他长大的房子,于是给Loki讲述了自己在新英格兰山丘上的那个布局散乱,于岁月洗礼下略显老旧的庄园（与此同时Loki很想知道老英格兰发生了什么事）。他告诉Loki那里的夏天是如何结束,寒冷是怎么样把树叶从绿色变成金色,红色和黄色,并且沿着山坡随风飘动。

Loki还没有准备好拾起他深埋于心的记忆,也没有准备好面对伴随着回忆而来的痛苦和后悔。他回忆起曾经在母亲花园里的漫步,他甚至还能感觉到草叶剐蹭到皮肤带来的刺痛和发痒。Frigga的私人花园,当王子们年轻的时候还是皇室的隐居之地。但很早以前就被改造,变成了宫殿守卫的训练场。草地被挖起来,用坚硬的石板取而代之,树木也被修剪成枝叶稀疏的样子。已经过去数世纪了。

但在他的脑海中,它依然和以前一样。小路上铺着在阳光下闪着亮光的石头,两侧茂密的宝石色叶子几乎可以触碰到站在路中的他。Thor跑在前面,大声笑着率先爬上了树, 而Loki太小了,不能到达下面的树枝,他对这个不公平的事情感到生气,直到Frigga笑起来,搂住他,让他坐在自己的膝上,还挑出自己盘子里的樱桃递给他。 Loki已经不记得樱桃是什么成为他最喜欢的食物,或许是之前,又或者是在那天之后,总之,这么多年下来,每周四下午烤制的樱桃馅饼是他和Thor去厨房探险的主要目标。

这些清晰的记忆带着痛苦跳跃进Loki的头脑里,星光闪闪的天空,金碧辉煌的建筑以及那里仿佛被时间冻结,永远完美无瑕的人。Loki恨他无法将这些记忆从脑海中驱逐出去,恨Xavier让他回忆起这些虚假的生活,同时也更加憎恨把他关在这里的Fury。

在那次特别的谈话之后,先知缺席了他们的晚餐。守卫傀儡把食物放到脆弱的塑料托盘里拿给他。餐盘里多了几颗樱桃,Loki并不感到惊讶。

愚蠢。他知道Xavier想要做什么,就像他也知道这样做是行不通的。他是Loki Liesmith,Loki Raven-god,Loki Trickskin。他活了数百年,脚下有一堆尸体。他只做他喜欢的事。他不会因为食物而被驯服,因为这种单纯,出于同情的仁慈行为而卑躬屈膝。

（你怎么知道的？）他脑袋里的疑惑低语背叛了他。 （有人之前试过吗？）

如果Xavier认为这会对他有用,他就比Loki想象中的他更傻了。

无论如何他还是吃了那几颗樱桃。只是为了向他们表明他做了他喜欢的事情。

 

────────────────────

 

"你多大了,Loki？

Loki抬起头,皱了皱眉。这是一个奇怪的问题。他想不出人类怎么能用这些信息牵制到他。 "你为什么想知道？"他怀疑地开口。

Xavier笑了。 "也许我只是感到好奇,"他说。 "毕竟,我是一名教师,出于我的职业习惯总是希望把人放在适当的年龄段。"

Loki回以干巴巴的笑声。"放心,我远远比你们的学生还要年长。很有可能比你所有学生的年龄加起来都大。"他不知道中庭年份的确切数字,而中庭和Asgard之间的转换可能会非常棘手。几年前他曾经厌倦了一次,但是这些计算已经过时了。这从来不是他想要知道的东西,他从来没有想过在这里被困在凡人之中。

"我更多考虑的是身心发育年龄而不是光靠时间算。" Charles的嗓音很温和,"据我们所知,神域人和人类有着同样的生命阶段──童年,成年,老年,你处在哪个阶段？

"我应该怎么比较？"Loki有些烦躁。 "你们凡人只能活四十年,不是吗？根本没有足够的时间去衡量。”

Xavier对此笑出了声。 "这信息有点过时了,"他说。 "可能在某一段时间里这是真的,但现代营养和药物没那么糟糕,现在光看美国,人们平均寿命就至少在八十年以上。”

"那也没多大差别,"Loki哼了一声。Xavier提起这个到底想知道什么？Loki对他皱起了眉头,试图用另一个角度看问题。除非Xavier想暗示Loki是一个缺少经验的无助孩童,并用这种方式来贬低他？

"我们有几种不同的方式衡量成年,"Xavier漫不经心地回说。 "十六岁时,你可以开自己的车,这通常被认为是一个重要的里程碑,十八岁有资格参军,二十一岁,你就可以合法饮酒,虽然大多数人并不会等到那么久。"

这让Loki笑了起来,冲淡了堆积起来的怨恨。 "所以你们十八岁可以去打仗,但是还不能和其它男人们一起喝酒？中庭人确实有着奇怪的习俗。"

Xavier懊悔地苦笑一下。 "二十一岁也可以作为其他一些事情的标志,十八岁可以参与政治投票,但是没到二十一岁还不能担任政治职位,不过我认为这是公平的,让一个人参加无休止的参议院听证会,却不让他有权利喝醉酒这种事可就太残忍了。"

继续听着那些Midgard奇怪的习俗,Loki渐渐褪去了脸上的笑容,他不可避免地用这些去和他家的作比较 ──不,是Asgard,不是他的家,他的叛逆思想让他轻易地舍弃了这个词。他猜想两地习俗之间还是有一些相似之处。在Asgard,一个男孩在成就他的第一个伟大壮举时就会成为一个男人,而不是依靠某个预定的日期。但悠久的传统显示,在加冕年龄到之前,没有一个神域人能够成为王。

Thor在不久之前才过了两百岁生日（译者注：阿斯嘉德眼中的两百岁,地球年大概两千不到。关于时间和寿命后文有解释）,刚好够参加加冕典礼的年龄。Odin并不会在那此之前把冠冕给Loki。当然,Loki要达到这个年龄标准还需要数十年。从理论上讲,他还太年轻,不能登上王位。另一方面,他之前短暂,灾难性的统治,激怒了Asgard人。如果在那期间还有其他人可以担起宝座的责任的话,Loki知道他们都会把王权交给那个人,完全无视自己。再一次无视。

事实上,不管多少个世纪过去,Odin也不会允许一个Jotun人坐上Hliðskjálf（Odin的至高王座)。Loki咽下苦涩的胆汁,把他的注意力转移到眼前的事情上,试图抓住任何借口来逃避自己的某些想法。 "按照你们的标准来看,那么我大概是你们眼中的十九二十岁。"

他扔下这句话,随之而来的沉默是如此突然,以至于像是炸开了一枚惊雷。Loki出于不安,疑惑地望向对方,想弄明白这种态度转变的原因。

"怎么,有什么不对吗？"感到自己被冒犯了,他像猫被踩到了尾巴一样生气地问道。

"不,没什么需要担心的,Loki。"Xavier回答,虽然他的表情没有任何明显的变化,Loki却坚信不疑──这个弱小的凡人正在心里嘲笑他!

 

____________________________

 

 

“让我们来谈谈雷神,”Xavier在当天晚些的时候开始了这个话题。

 

Loki知道这个问题迟早会被提到门面上来。好像所有的事情最终总是和Thor有关。每个人都想多了解Thor,多谈论Thor,多关注Thor,多和Thor在一起。而他,Loki,永远是事后才被人想起来的那个,不过是奥丁亲儿子成王路上的一块踏脚石,被所有人视为他那个傲慢愚蠢（含着金勺出生的）胸大无脑（十足蠢货）兄弟的附属品──

 

没有人看的到Loki,没有人会正视Loki,从来没有。即使是这个拥有如此敏锐的目光和危险的智慧,在精神战场上还会用和他如此相似的魔法力量的先知。Loki之前以为他可能会和别人不一样──至少希望如此──但事实证明,Loki总是不能如愿。Xavier甚至还没有遇到过Thor,就已经更喜欢他了,他不在乎Loki。如果能选择雷神那么还有谁会想到Loki?这是为什么为什么为什么为什么 ──

 

“最好不要。”Loki的话从牙齿间挤出来,从他脑中痛苦─愤怒─爱恨─愧疚─嫉妒─羞耻汇集成的风暴里小心翼翼地抽离出来。

 

不管他说什么,他都会被忽视。他总是被忽视。闭上你的嘴。搞清楚自己的身份。没有人在乎他的想法和感受。没有人。

 

“好吧,”Xavier显得非常平静。

 

他再也没有主动问起过Thor。

 

 

──────────

 

 

“之前你说Midgard和Asgard之间的时间转换不太容易,”Xavier说。 “你能告诉我更多细节吗？”

 

Loki皱起了眉头,回想上一个小时谈话里有价值的信息。 “我非常肯定我没有说过这种话,”他说。

 

“你想得可有点大声,”Xavier笑了,“不过拜托了,你能向我解释我一下具体是什么意思吗?”

 

Loki再一次对人类对宇宙以及对他们自己处境的无知感到吃惊。

 

“在成为老师之前,我是一位遗传学家,”Xavier提醒他。 “如果你想谈天体物理学,Jane Foster随时有空。”

 

Loki翻了个白眼,靠在那张硬椅子上,尽可能让自己远离锁链的束缚。 “时间在每个领域以不同的速度流动,”他说,“每个领域都略有不同,但Midgard与其他人的区别是最大的,这就是为什么你的领域通常被称为凡人的居所。尽管九个其他种族也并没有永生,但是Midgard在这里面的时间流速最大。这意味着你们人类看起来老化死亡的速度最快。”

 

“有多快？”Xavier想知道。

 

“不是绝对的,”Loki觉得有义务提前说明。 “智者曾经说过,一个凡人的寿命与神域人的寿命相比,我们的寿命是凡人九倍的九倍,而时间流速又是中庭的九分之一,但这实际上只是一种文学修辞。平均而言,它接近七年半。“

 

Xavier看起来吃了一惊。 “那么你是说在Asgard的一年,在地球上可能要经过将近十年的时间？”他问。

 

“差不多,”Loki说。 “这就是父——奥丁从小就禁止我们亲密接触任何一个凡人的原因。他们只会死去,留下我们伤心欲绝。不过奇怪的是他竟然无视了自己最初的裁决,反而鼓励了Thor在流放期间和人类交朋友。“他紧抿住他暗淡失色的嘴唇。 “所有的律法规定永远不适用于Thor。”

 

Xavier沉默了一会儿,然后催他继续往下说,“你说这是一个平均值,为什么是平均值？”

 

“这不是一成不变的,”Loki说,从他的痛苦中挣脱出来,开始谈论更抽象的事情。 “有时候,这之间的差异会更大,有时候则会很少。时间有规律可循,有着一个接一个的循环和周期。当两个领域接近彼此,两者的时间也会变得更加同步。”

 

“而当两个领域的时间框架重合时,往往会发生战争。”当他记起他自己的历史时,他几乎冷笑起来。上一次壮观的同步发生在150阿斯加德年前,也可以说是一千多地球年前。 Jotun人利用了几乎同步的时间对Midgard发起了攻击,Asgard发现自己 ─非常异常──能够及时做出反应。他们在原始的中庭土地来回奔跑,那场神与怪物的战争足以将脆弱的世界分裂开来。

 

当然,Loki当时只是个婴孩。

 

“等到时间流速再次发生改变之后,他们中的大多数都会继续忽视你们,”Loki说。 “你们真应该对此感到感激。”

 

“那么现在呢？”Charles饶有趣味地问道,“靠得更近,还是更远些？等待我们的是战争还是漠不关心？”

 

“漠不关心。” Loki的脸有些扭曲,他的胸口因为他想起自己被抛弃的过往而隐隐作痛,他正试着无视这种钝痛。现在,这两个领域之间的时间差距最大。 Loki知道这一点──他一直在计算着,指望某一天Asgard会因为时间流速太慢而无法对他将要实施的举动做出回应。他盘算着在奥丁派人阻止他之前,有几天,最好是几个星期的时间能让他展开自己的夺权计划,坚守对地球的控制权。

 

不幸的是,雷神几乎在他开始行动的第二天就登上了他的飞机。他一定是在发现Loki到达地球的那一刻就离开Asgard的。Thor究竟是如何说服奥丁这么快就给予他如此强大的力量的？ Loki希望这只与自己有关,而不是宇宙魔方或者他那些该死的人类宠物的安全增添了他们的紧迫感。

 

总之,Loki猜Thor一定被什么事情拖住了才让自己被限制能力关在这里。现在已经过去了三个地球周,而他这个所谓的兄弟那里一点动静都没有。Loki愤恨地想着这一切。毫无疑问,Thor总会在不合时宜的时候露面,只要他摆脱了束缚并在人类中间再次横行,或者尝试执行那些精心制定的计划──大象。现在不是考虑计划的时候──多想想大象。

 

毫无疑问,Thor和Odin发现单纯忘掉他──以及将他扔在视线之外的做法非常令他们省心；毫无疑问,Odin在Asgard有太多重要的事情要考虑；毫无疑问,Thor一点也没想过要为Loki想一想,他更满足于和Loki的争吵。如果他被拖回家中,Odin会面临尴尬的局面,这对所有Asgard人来说都是一个丑闻。毫无疑问,把他抛在这里让整件事变得更容易。他们纵容凡人把魔法被抑制的他关进牢房,任由他在中庭的时间里肉体和灵魂慢慢衰败消亡。而与此同时他们在没有他的情况下,就这样尽情地沐浴在Asgard的黄金荣耀时代之中。

 

毫无疑问。

 

那个凡人忧心忡忡地看着他,但幸好他并没有说什么,也没有用些乏味无力的语言试图来说服他。Loki认为他也同意这是个事实。

 

 

───────────────

 

 

“你曾经坐上过Asgard的宝座,就在Thor被驱逐的那段日子里？”

 

Loki不安地看了眼Xavier,然后移开视线,仿佛只要避免目光接触,他就可以隐藏自己的想法。坐在那里的那个弱小的凡人看起来是那么无力且无害地坐在那个为了弥补弱点他的交通工具里。但这是一种幻觉,你只需要看他的眼睛,就可以看出真相。那双眼睛中饱含着力量──危险,致命。

 

“是的,”Loki说。没理由去隐藏。他没有什么可隐瞒的。他那时候是个正当的国王──正当──正当的！ “Odin沉睡了,继承权落到了我身上。” 为什么不是我？Odin曾经说过,说我生而为王。但没有人想要我,他们只想要Thor。把我推到一边,好让Thor再次站上辉煌的高度。Thor之前被驱逐了,是Odin自己放逐了他。只有一个国王可以收回成命,但我为什么一定要那么做？向他和他们中的任何一方承诺让Thor回来,然后好让他们再把我推到一边,以便Thor能够继续对这个国家进行糟糕的治理直至亡国？

 

“所以你成了国王,”Xavier沉思, “这让你快乐吗？”

 

不,它没有。Loki的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起,真相在他脑海中炸开。没有。从他的手接过永恒之枪那刻开始,一直到他松开手指放开它之前,他片刻不得宁静。

 

他坐在至高王座上不仅统治了Asgard,权利还延伸至九界。作为Asgard的国王,没有人有实力质疑他的决策,他拥有绝对的权力,无可争辩的权威。它已经有数千年的历史了,但是Loki只花了两天的时间就意识到绝对权力的存在取决于下面执行命令的人。而他没有可以靠的住的人,也没有人可以信任。他只有他的母亲,她却是那些背叛他的人之一。

 

他的王位是虚假的,是空洞的嘲弄。他父亲的谏官根本没有去掩饰他对他的蔑视,他哥哥的朋友们也总是对他抱有敌意。命令一离开他的嘴唇,他们就跑出去违背它。甚至Heimdall,那个伟大的（本应对国王保持绝对忠诚）王国守卫者,也毫不犹豫地背叛了他。如果他回到了Asgard,他会因为这种的轻视而向他们报仇──他会完成毁灭者几乎没有开始的任务,将他们千刀万剐并烧成灰烬──大象,大象──他疯狂地想着,他得在Xavier感觉到这些毁灭性思想之前控制住自己。

 

他会找到某方法来让人们对他们的青睐,找到一种方式来赢得他们的顺从,如果他们永远搞不明白何为尊重。在Asgard的历史中,一个不被看好的新国王在他的统治时期会以一两次血腥的战争来证明他的实力并赢得他的战士们的称赞,这种事并不罕见。之前Thor愚蠢地把Jotunheim的战争到他们家门口,他决不能错过这个好机会。随着诸神之父的病倒以及Asgard最强大战士的离席,Jotunheim会试图利用这个空档。这是对领域安全的威胁,不容小视。

 

然而Loki清楚自己并不敢带领Asgard的军队冒然对抗Jotunheim。他害怕把自己的弱点暴露在他们眼皮底下,他想逃避下达那些他知道不会被服从的命令。即使他可以强迫他们跟随他（为什么他必须强迫,说服,才能让他们暂时忠诚？为什么他总是需要付出那么多努力才可能有机会得到他想要的东西,而Thor却轻而易举地得到他们？为什么,为什么只有Thor配得到别人的忠诚尊敬爱慕和崇敬而他不配？）不出意外的话他需要在这场战争中带头冲锋。在这样的混战中,他会不可避免地再一次和其它Jotun人肢体接触──然后暴露他的秘密。

 

即使他避免与Jotun进行公开战争,被发现也只是时间问题。Thor的朋友们看他的眼神已经充满了怀疑和不信任。在Jotunheim时他一直和他们在一起,他们中的一个人可能已经看到了,看到霜巨人抓住他的手臂,而他却没有受伤。他们会背叛他──在他们意识到事情真相的瞬间就杀死Loki,这个Jotin冒名顶替者,不速之客,叛徒,怪物......

 

没有人会为他说话,没有人会为他辩护。雷神离开了,Odin沉睡了,他没有任何地方可以求助。Loki意识到了他当上国王后的事实──没有朋友,也没有父亲。他孤身一人。

 

坐在伟大的金色宝座上,拥有足够的权力处置所有的人,但Loki除了感觉自己是头被猎捕的野兽之外别无其他感觉。他逃离了以前的伪装却被披上下一个遮盖物,而与此同时,尖利的嚎叫声围绕着他久久不息。

 

“这听起来对你来说不是什么愉快的经历,”Xavier干脆地说,Loki闻言瞪着他。他可能会被打败,被束缚,被剥夺他的自由和权力,但他不允许自己被这个残缺不全的弱小凡人嘲笑。他是Loki Mischief─他是一个王子,他那淬了毒的言语能惹恼Asgard的勇士,刺破他们的狂妄自大的心脏。

 

 

这一系列的事显然并不是他想要深入思考的问题。

 

“那你为什么要这样做？”Xavier问。

 

“什么为什么？” Loki失去了耐心,心思仍旧放在Asgard上,陷入那些仿佛就出现在眼前的被侮辱的回忆中。他为什么成为国王？他有什么选择？他从不想要王位,但他那时候需要接受它,需要有机会证明自己。他被给予永恒之枪的那一刻,无论是偶然还是刻意操纵,这样的机会都不会再来。他为什么派出毁灭者？他还做了什么,被叛徒和誓言者包围,让他们试图破坏自己的一切,一切──

 

“你为什么想统治中庭？”Xavier问道,他的声音异常柔和,整个人近乎温柔。几乎充满同情心,好像他正在讨论一些抽象的悲剧,而不是试图征服他自己的家园。

 

“因为我──”Loki突然停了下来,中断了他的话,就好像被一个下落的刀片割断一样。 “因为── ”

 

第二次尝试没有比第一次更好。他仿佛失去了那些言语,它们在他面前溜走,消失在他的视线里。当他试图追赶他们的时候,他的头仿佛撞在一堵石墙上,并且因为撞击而变得懵圈。他盯着Xavier,无助地哑了声。

 

“你在Asgard被他们鄙视和不信任,而你必须知道,在已经被治理的领域的人们对你行为的态度会糟糕上十倍,”Xavier继续道,声音不带任何感情色彩, “你应该知道,人类不会顺从你,否则你第一次到来时就不需要炫耀你的武力。地球永远不会向你投降,Loki,它永远不会向你投降。你肯定之前就对此有些了解,所以这到底是为了什么？“

 

那个唠叨的弱小工匠告诉过他,这里不会有王座。他知道这个,即使那时他已经知道它是事实,那也已经为时已晚。

 

所以,这是为什么？

 

尽管如此,他仍无言以对。没有言语和答案,现在Loki开始有些惊慌失措。问题,他们对他有问题,而他无法回答,那么现在他们肯定会伤害他,带给他疼痛,无止境的疼痛──直到他们在他的尖叫声中挤压出答案。但他无法回答。他不是拒绝回答,而是不能给出答案。他没有喘息的机会,无法抽身,无法逃脱──

 

“我,”Loki结结巴巴,舌头感到麻木,他的话语融化在他嘴边。 “我不─知─”

 

他必须说些什么,任何谎言,任何话语。恐慌开始了,无论是因为害怕人类可能对他做什么,还是因为发现他脑袋里竟然在之前就被施加了奇怪的禁制。他强迫自己发声,这让此时唯一出现在脑子里的文字被推了出来。 “你会下跪,因为你必须这样做,你──你太过渺小,什么都不是,你──生来就注定被奴役,被捆绑,居于人下──迷失于无光的肮脏废墟中尖叫,你只能臣服,臣服──”

 

他不知道自己在说什么,更不知道这些滔滔不绝的话语是从哪里来的,但是一旦他开始,他就不能停下来。他们从一些深邃无光的边缘显现出来。 “你存在的意义只是为了在我来临以后放弃你这毫无价值的生命。在一闪而过的辉煌中,伴随着盟友和敌人四溅的血液,骸骨铺设在嚎叫天空下的城堡之路上,她将出现── ”

 

“你听到了吗,Loki？”Xavier打断了那些喷涌而出的话,他的声音低沉而清晰 ──Loki的耳朵被那些源源不断的白噪声所堵住,什么也听不见,但Xavier的声音就这样出现在他的脑海中。 “这些不是你的话,Loki,这不是你,现在是谁在通过你说话？是谁把你作为他的化身？”

 

他现在可以感受到它了。就在第一天之后──当先知把Loki的魔法裹进那令人窒息的毯子,将他困在这里,作为一只被插在针上的蝴蝶的时候──他几乎没有注意到Xavier在他脑海中还做了什么。不过是一道令人发痒的光试图对抗他的思想,提醒他保持警惕。但现在他能够感受到凡人留在脑海中的力量紧紧攥住了那些令他痛苦的东西。他的下巴感到僵硬,舌头麻木而沉重。 “你…对我…做了什么？”他哽咽起来,吐出的每个字都感觉像是用木片从他唇齿间切下来一样。

 

“我会帮助你,Loki,让我们一起,让我帮你。”

 

这是一个谎言。这是一个肮脏的谎言,Loki知道这一点,他应该知道,他是谎言专家。没有人会试图帮助他,从来没有,现在也不会有。他是被抛弃的,可耻的,被人鄙视的,被人打败的,失败失败失败──

 

他的喉咙里挤出一声尖叫,仿若濒临扼死的野兽。他没有说话,也无法言语,它们都被封存于他的内里,强迫他保持沉默,无力保护自己。他曾经与谁争斗谈判,为什么他无法表达他的思想和言辞？没有他们,他还留下什么？只是一个哑巴,空心的躯壳,在一个残忍的观众面前,被填满,穿上滑稽的衣服表演哑剧──

 

他不会为此服从,他不会,他不会。Loki全身心投入到无意义的斗争中,无视残余的理智告诉他这毫无用处。前方有太多的敌人,他们太强大了。他的手被锁在地上,就像被钉于长矛上的猎物。他既无法触碰也无法逃离他的折磨者,他无法出门,无法说话,也无法战斗,更无法逃脱。

 

施加的压力开始变得过大了,感觉好像会把他的脑袋撕裂。 Loki猛地扑向前方,将他的前额撞击在坚固的金属桌子上,绝望想将自己从痛苦中解脱出来。金属弯曲变形,发出尖锐的噪音,通过他头骨的传导,给他带来片刻奇怪的白色寂静。在某个非常远的地方,他可以听到有人在大喊,但这对他来说毫无意义。至少他脑子里的杂音变少了。

 

“我很抱歉,”他听到Xavier说,声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。 “我不该把你逼得那么紧,现在还不是时候。我会等到你准备好的那一天。”

 

现在,凡人在他的脑袋里低声喃喃,清晰得就好像是直接在他耳边轻轻诉说一样。沉重的命令是如此平稳,宁静。他承诺他将免于恐惧,从痛苦中解脱。睡吧。

 

Loki睡着了。

 

 

───────────

 

这个半神─或者冰霜巨人,无论他到底是什么,都很快被放倒了,这几乎是侮辱性的。有一刻,他一直在努力投入所有力气,将他全身的重量投掷在那根束缚他的铁链上──甚至是钛合金──那给Fury带来骄傲和喜悦的高科技,也在他的撞击下开始弯曲变形。Fury没有时间按下在他控制台上的红色按钮,通过一个简短口号的警报,让一打卫兵进入牢房...无论如何,那是他们能做的最好的了。他只希望那能放慢他们的囚徒,让他能利用他的紧急通道将一些更强大的盟友聚集起来,然后──

 

Xavier甚至没有面朝这个囚犯的怒火。前一刻,Loki还像一个疯狂的野兽一样躁动,下一秒他的眼睛就闭上了。他整个人瘫软在桌子上,呼吸转向平稳,如同陷入了深睡眠。启动心灵感应甚至不需要触碰到他。

 

难怪Xavier并不关注Fury的守卫是在牢房驻守,还是走出走廊。Fury对此一方面感到印象深刻，另一方面有些愤慨这事结束得太过容易。疯子独裁者第一次试图占领地球的时候,Xavier怎么不出来搭把手？

 

不管怎样,事情已经发生了,Loki现在昏迷不醒。在Xavier的请求下,Fury让他的人小心翼翼地解锁椅子上的锁链,然后将Loki带到一间供他睡觉的更加坚固的牢房。很显然,今天不会有更多的审讯。走廊里,Fury站在Xavier旁边,看着他手下的人用担架抬着Loki从他们身边走过。

 

新的淤青出现在他苍白的皮肤以及被镣铐死死咬住的手腕上。挫伤也从他撞击桌子的前额开始蔓延。要知道他的前额可是硬到足以砸碎钢筋。Fury盯着他,内心更加疑惑。他比其他人更清楚Loki究竟用了多大的力气,才会给自己造成这样的伤痕。Loki到底有多绝望,以至于那么激烈地反抗？就Fury而言,他们还没有谈论过任何本该这样痛苦或困难的话题。到底是什么让他变得如此暴力？

 

“你现在开始相信我了吗？”Xavier评论道, “有人篡改了他的想法,并在他脑袋里留下了他不能打破的禁制。”

 

Fury没有回答Xavier,而是故意背对着他,以便继续观察他们的囚犯。他的确开始有点相信,但他长年多疑的习惯并不会就这么轻易抹去。 “他可能是在伪装,”他冷淡说。并不是因为他想说服Xavier改变主意,或者他太过自信,而是因为他知道不管他有没有大声说出自己意见,Xavier都能察觉到他内心的怀疑。

 

光是想象他能够用这些话稍微压制下Xavier,他就感觉很好。

 

“他没有,”Xavier向他保证。

 

“我只得到了你口头上的保证,”Fury小心翼翼地说。这是一个合理的反对意见,他认为,在此时提出怀疑是完全合理的。

 

Xavier笑了一下,显然没有把他的怀疑当回事。 “这是真的,”他说,“虽然我没有任何其他证据可以证明。至少,没有你可以接受的证据。但是当你第一次把我带到这里时,你已经决定相信我了,局长。如果你现在想改变你的想法,那可是没有道理的。“

 

Fury无言地点头,承认Xavier的话是对的。即使他不能完全接受他的说辞,更无法完全放弃他心中的细心疑虑。

 

“如果有帮助的话,”Xavier用上一种明亮的语气,听起来很公正,准确,几乎让这整件事变得有趣起来。 “你可以这样想：如果出于某种原因我真的想让你毫无保留地相信我,Fury局长,你不会有一丝怀疑。”

 

带着这个（并不）令人放心的想法,Xavier留他站在走廊里,继续观察着无意识的受伤神袛。

 

 

─────────

 

 

 

 

 

“让我们来谈谈雷神,”Xavier在当天晚些的时候开始了这个话题。

 

  Loki知道这个问题迟早会被提到门面上来。好像所有的事情最终总是和Thor有关。每个人都想多了解Thor,多谈论Thor,多关注Thor,多和Thor在一起。而他,Loki,永远是事后才被人想起来的那个,不过是奥丁亲儿子成王路上的一块踏脚石,被所有人视为他那个傲慢愚蠢（含着金勺出生的）胸大无脑（十足蠢货）兄弟的附属品──

 

  没有人看的到Loki,没有人会正视Loki,从来没有。即使是这个拥有如此敏锐的目光和危险的智慧,在精神战场上还会用和他如此相似的魔法力量的先知。Loki之前以为他可能会和别人不一样──至少希望如此──但事实证明,Loki总是不能如愿。Xavier甚至还没有遇到过Thor,就已经更喜欢他了,他不在乎Loki。如果能选择雷神那么还有谁会想到Loki?这是为什么为什么为什么为什么 ──

 

  “最好不要。”Loki的话从牙齿间挤出来,从他脑中痛苦─愤怒─爱恨─愧疚─嫉妒─羞耻汇集成的风暴里小心翼翼地抽离出来。

 

  不管他说什么,他都会被忽视。他总是被忽视。 **闭上你的嘴。搞清楚自己的身份。** 没有人在乎他的想法和感受。没有人。

 

  “好吧,”Xavier显得非常平静。

  

   他再也没有主动问起过Thor。

 

 

                               ──────────

 

 

 

  “之前你说Midgard和Asgard之间的时间转换不太容易,”Xavier说。 “你能告诉我更多细节吗？”

 

  Loki皱起了眉头,回想上一个小时谈话里有价值的信息。 “我非常肯定我没有说过这种话,”他说。

 

  “你想得可有点大声,”Xavier笑了,“不过拜托了,你能向我解释我一下具体是什么意思吗?”

 

  Loki再一次对人类对宇宙以及对他们自己处境的无知感到吃惊。

 

  “在成为老师之前,我是一位遗传学家,”Xavier提醒他。 “如果你想谈天体物理学,Jane Foster随时有空。”

 

  Loki翻了个白眼,靠在那张硬椅子上,尽可能让自己远离锁链的束缚。 “时间在每个领域以不同的速度流动,”他说,“每个领域都略有不同,但Midgard与其他人的区别是最大的,这就是为什么你的领域通常被称为凡人的居所。尽管九个其他种族也并没有永生,但是Midgard在这里面的时间流速最大。这意味着你们人类看起来老化死亡的速度最快。”

 

  “有多快？”Xavier想知道。

 

  “不是绝对的,”Loki觉得有义务提前说明。 “智者曾经说过,一个凡人的寿命与神域人的寿命相比,我们的寿命是凡人九倍的九倍,而时间流速又是中庭的九分之一,但这实际上只是一种文学修辞。平均而言,它接近七年半。“

 

  Xavier看起来吃了一惊。 “那么你是说在Asgard的一年,在地球上可能要经过将近十年的时间？”他问。

 

  “差不多,”Loki说。 “这就是父——奥丁从小就禁止我们亲密接触任何一个凡人的原因。他们只会死去,留下我们伤心欲绝。不过奇怪的是他竟然无视了自己最初的裁决,反而鼓励了Thor在流放期间和人类交朋友。“他紧抿住他暗淡失色的嘴唇。 “所有的律法规定永远不适用于Thor。”

 

  Xavier沉默了一会儿,然后催他继续往下说,“你说这是一个平均值,为什么是平均值？”

 

  “这不是一成不变的,”Loki说,从他的痛苦中挣脱出来,开始谈论更抽象的事情。 “有时候,这之间的差异会更大,有时候则会很少。时间有规律可循,有着一个接一个的循环和周期。当两个领域接近彼此,两者的时间也会变得更加同步。”

 

  “而当两个领域的时间框架重合时,往往会发生战争。”当他记起他自己的历史时,他几乎冷笑起来。上一次壮观的同步发生在150阿斯加德年前,也可以说是一千多地球年前。 Jotun人利用了几乎同步的时间对Midgard发起了攻击,Asgard发现自己 ─非常异常──能够及时做出反应。他们在原始的中庭土地来回奔跑,那场神与怪物的战争足以将脆弱的世界分裂开来。

 

  当然,Loki当时只是个婴孩。

 

  “等到时间流速再次发生改变之后,他们中的大多数都会继续忽视你们,”Loki说。 “你们真应该对此感到感激。”

 

  “那么现在呢？”Charles饶有趣味地问道,“靠得更近,还是更远些？等待我们的是战争还是漠不关心？”

 

  “漠不关心。” Loki的脸有些扭曲,他的胸口因为他想起自己被抛弃的过往而隐隐作痛,他正试着无视这种钝痛。现在,这两个领域之间的时间差距最大。 Loki知道这一点──他一直在计算着,指望某一天Asgard会因为时间流速太慢而无法对他将要实施的举动做出回应。他盘算着在奥丁派人阻止他之前,有几天,最好是几个星期的时间能让他展开自己的夺权计划,坚守对地球的控制权。

 

  不幸的是,雷神几乎在他开始行动的第二天就登上了他的飞机。他一定是在发现Loki到达地球的那一刻就离开Asgard的。Thor究竟是如何说服奥丁这么快就给予他如此强大的力量的？ Loki希望这只与自己有关,而不是宇宙魔方或者他那些该死的人类宠物的安全增添了他们的紧迫感。

 

  总之,Loki猜Thor一定被什么事情拖住了才让自己被限制能力关在这里。现在已经过去了三个地球周,而他这个所谓的兄弟那里一点动静都没有。Loki愤恨地想着这一切。毫无疑问,Thor总会在不合时宜的时候露面,只要他摆脱了束缚并在人类中间再次横行,或者尝试执行那些精心制定的计划──大象。现在不是考虑计划的时候──多想想大象。

 

  毫无疑问,Thor和Odin发现单纯忘掉他──以及将他扔在视线之外的做法非常令他们省心；毫无疑问,Odin在Asgard有太多重要的事情要考虑；毫无疑问,Thor一点也没想过要为Loki想一想,他更满足于和Loki的争吵。如果他被拖回家中,Odin会面临尴尬的局面,这对所有Asgard人来说都是一个丑闻。毫无疑问,把他抛在这里让整件事变得更容易。他们纵容凡人把魔法被抑制的他关进牢房,任由他在中庭的时间里肉体和灵魂慢慢衰败消亡。而与此同时他们在没有他的情况下,就这样尽情地沐浴在Asgard的黄金荣耀时代之中。

 

  毫无疑问。

 

  那个凡人忧心忡忡地看着他,但幸好他并没有说什么,也没有用些乏味无力的语言试图来说服他。Loki认为他也同意这是个事实。

 

 

 

                                      ───────────────

 

 

 

  “你曾经坐上过Asgard的宝座,就在Thor被驱逐的那段日子里？”

 

  Loki不安地看了眼Xavier,然后移开视线,仿佛只要避免目光接触,他就可以隐藏自己的想法。坐在那里的那个弱小的凡人看起来是那么无力且无害地坐在那个为了弥补弱点他的交通工具里。但这是一种幻觉,你只需要看他的眼睛,就可以看出真相。那双眼睛中饱含着力量──危险,致命。

 

  “是的,”Loki说。没理由去隐藏。他没有什么可隐瞒的。他那时候是个正当的国王──正当──正当的！ “Odin沉睡了,继承权落到了我身上。”  **为什么不是我？Odin曾经说过,说我生而为王。但没有人想要我,他们只想要Thor。把我推到一边,好让Thor再次站上辉煌的高度。Thor之前被驱逐了,是Odin自己放逐了他。只有一个国王可以收回成命,但我为什么一定要那么做？向他和他们中的任何一方承诺让Thor回来,然后好让他们再把我推到一边,以便Thor能够继续对这个国家进行糟糕的治理直至亡国？**

 

  “所以你成了国王,”Xavier沉思, “这让你快乐吗？”

 

  不,它没有。Loki的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起,真相在他脑海中炸开。没有。从他的手接过永恒之枪那刻开始,一直到他松开手指放开它之前,他片刻不得宁静。

 

  他坐在至高王座上不仅统治了Asgard,权利还延伸至九界。作为Asgard的国王,没有人有实力质疑他的决策,他拥有绝对的权力,无可争辩的权威。它已经有数千年的历史了,但是Loki只花了两天的时间就意识到绝对权力的存在取决于下面执行命令的人。而他没有可以靠的住的人,也没有人可以信任。他只有他的母亲,她却是那些背叛他的人之一。

 

  他的王位是虚假的,是空洞的嘲弄。他父亲的谏官根本没有去掩饰他对他的蔑视,他哥哥的朋友们也总是对他抱有敌意。命令一离开他的嘴唇,他们就跑出去违背它。甚至Heimdall,那个伟大的（本应对国王保持绝对忠诚）王国守卫者,也毫不犹豫地背叛了他。如果他回到了Asgard,他会因为这种的轻视而向他们报仇──他会完成毁灭者几乎没有开始的任务,将他们千刀万剐并烧成灰烬──大象,大象──他疯狂地想着,他得在Xavier感觉到这些毁灭性思想之前控制住自己。

 

  他会找到某方法来让人们对他们的青睐,找到一种方式来赢得他们的顺从,如果他们永远搞不明白何为尊重。在Asgard的历史中,一个不被看好的新国王在他的统治时期会以一两次血腥的战争来证明他的实力并赢得他的战士们的称赞,这种事并不罕见。之前Thor愚蠢地把Jotunheim的战争到他们家门口,他决不能错过这个好机会。随着诸神之父的病倒以及Asgard最强大战士的离席,Jotunheim会试图利用这个空档。这是对领域安全的威胁,不容小视。

 

  然而Loki清楚自己并不敢带领Asgard的军队冒然对抗Jotunheim。他害怕把自己的弱点暴露在他们眼皮底下,他想逃避下达那些他知道不会被服从的命令。即使他可以强迫他们跟随他（为什么他必须强迫,说服,才能让他们暂时忠诚？为什么他总是需要付出那么多努力才可能有机会得到他想要的东西,而Thor却轻而易举地得到他们？为什么,为什么只有Thor配得到别人的忠诚尊敬爱慕和崇敬而他不配？）不出意外的话他需要在这场战争中带头冲锋。在这样的混战中,他会不可避免地再一次和其它Jotun人肢体接触──然后暴露他的秘密。

 

  即使他避免与Jotun进行公开战争,被发现也只是时间问题。Thor的朋友们看他的眼神已经充满了怀疑和不信任。在Jotunheim时他一直和他们在一起,他们中的一个人可能已经看到了,看到霜巨人抓住他的手臂,而他却没有受伤。他们会背叛他──在他们意识到事情真相的瞬间就杀死Loki,这个Jotin冒名顶替者,不速之客,叛徒,怪物......

 

  没有人会为他说话,没有人会为他辩护。雷神离开了,Odin沉睡了,他没有任何地方可以求助。Loki意识到了他当上国王后的事实──没有朋友,也没有父亲。他孤身一人。

 

  坐在伟大的金色宝座上,拥有足够的权力处置所有的人,但Loki除了感觉自己是头被猎捕的野兽之外别无其他感觉。他逃离了以前的伪装却被披上下一个遮盖物,而与此同时,尖利的嚎叫声围绕着他久久不息。

 

  “这听起来对你来说不是什么愉快的经历,”Xavier干脆地说,Loki闻言瞪着他。他可能会被打败,被束缚,被剥夺他的自由和权力,但他不允许自己被这个残缺不全的弱小凡人嘲笑。他是Loki Mischief─他是一个王子,他那淬了毒的言语能惹恼Asgard的勇士,刺破他们的狂妄自大的心脏。

 

 

  这一系列的事显然并不是他想要深入思考的问题。

 

  “那你为什么要这样做？”Xavier问。

 

  “什么为什么？” Loki失去了耐心,心思仍旧放在Asgard上,陷入那些仿佛就出现在眼前的被侮辱的回忆中。他为什么成为国王？他有什么选择？他从不想要王位,但他那时候需要接受它,需要有机会证明自己。他被给予永恒之枪的那一刻,无论是偶然还是刻意操纵,这样的机会都不会再来。他为什么派出毁灭者？他还做了什么,被叛徒和誓言者包围,让他们试图破坏自己的一切,一切──

 

  “你为什么想统治中庭？”Xavier问道,他的声音异常柔和,整个人近乎温柔。几乎充满同情心,好像他正在讨论一些抽象的悲剧,而不是试图征服他自己的家园。

 

  “因为我──”Loki突然停了下来,中断了他的话,就好像被一个下落的刀片割断一样。 “因为── ”

 

  第二次尝试没有比第一次更好。他仿佛失去了那些言语,它们在他面前溜走,消失在他的视线里。当他试图追赶他们的时候,他的头仿佛撞在一堵石墙上,并且因为撞击而变得懵圈。他盯着Xavier,无助地哑了声。

 

   “你在Asgard被他们鄙视和不信任,而你必须知道,在已经被治理的领域的人们对你行为的态度会糟糕上十倍,”Xavier继续道,声音不带任何感情色彩, “你应该知道,人类不会顺从你,否则你第一次到来时就不需要炫耀你的武力。地球永远不会向你投降,Loki,它永远不会向你投降。你肯定之前就对此有些了解,所以这到底是为了什么？“

 

  那个唠叨的弱小工匠告诉过他, **这里不会有王座** 。他知道这个,即使那时他已经知道它是事实,那也已经为时已晚。

 

**所以,这是为什么？**

 

  尽管如此,他仍无言以对。没有言语和答案,现在Loki开始有些惊慌失措。问题,他们对他有问题,而他无法回答,那么现在他们肯定会伤害他,带给他疼痛,无止境的疼痛──直到他们在他的尖叫声中挤压出答案。但他无法回答。他不是拒绝回答,而是不能给出答案。他没有喘息的机会,无法抽身,无法逃脱──

 

  “我,”Loki结结巴巴,舌头感到麻木,他的话语融化在他嘴边。 “我不─知─”

 

  他必须说些什么,任何谎言,任何话语。恐慌开始了,无论是因为害怕人类可能对他做什么,还是因为发现他脑袋里竟然在之前就被施加了奇怪的禁制。他强迫自己发声,这让此时唯一出现在脑子里的文字被推了出来。 “你会下跪,因为你必须这样做,你──你太过渺小,什么都不是,你──生来就注定被奴役,被捆绑,居于人下──迷失于无光的肮脏废墟中尖叫,你只能臣服,臣服──”

 

  他不知道自己在说什么,更不知道这些滔滔不绝的话语是从哪里来的,但是一旦他开始,他就不能停下来。他们从一些深邃无光的边缘显现出来。 “你存在的意义只是为了在我来临以后放弃你这毫无价值的生命。在一闪而过的辉煌中,伴随着盟友和敌人四溅的血液,骸骨铺设在嚎叫天空下的城堡之路上,她将出现── ”

 

  “你听到了吗,Loki？”Xavier打断了那些喷涌而出的话,他的声音低沉而清晰 ──Loki的耳朵被那些源源不断的白噪声所堵住,什么也听不见,但Xavier的声音就这样出现在他的脑海中。 “这些不是你的话,Loki,这不是你,现在是谁在通过你说话？是谁把你作为他的化身？”

 

  他现在可以感受到它了。就在第一天之后──当先知把Loki的魔法裹进那令人窒息的毯子,将他困在这里,作为一只被插在针上的蝴蝶的时候──他几乎没有注意到Xavier在他脑海中还做了什么。不过是一道令人发痒的光试图对抗他的思想,提醒他保持警惕。但现在他能够感受到凡人留在脑海中的力量紧紧攥住了那些令他痛苦的东西。他的下巴感到僵硬,舌头麻木而沉重。 “你…对我…做了什么？”他哽咽起来,吐出的每个字都感觉像是用木片从他唇齿间切下来一样。

 

  “我会帮助你,Loki,让我们一起,让我帮你。”

 

  这是一个谎言。这是一个肮脏的谎言,Loki知道这一点,他应该知道,他是谎言专家。没有人会试图帮助他,从来没有,现在也不会有。他是被抛弃的,可耻的,被人鄙视的,被人打败的,失败失败失败── 

 

  他的喉咙里挤出一声尖叫,仿若濒临扼死的野兽。他没有说话,也无法言语,它们都被封存于他的内里,强迫他保持沉默,无力保护自己。他曾经与谁争斗谈判,为什么他无法表达他的思想和言辞？没有他们,他还留下什么？只是一个哑巴,空心的躯壳,在一个残忍的观众面前,被填满,穿上滑稽的衣服表演哑剧──

 

  他不会为此服从,他不会,他不会。Loki全身心投入到无意义的斗争中,无视残余的理智告诉他这毫无用处。前方有太多的敌人,他们太强大了。他的手被锁在地上,就像被钉于长矛上的猎物。他既无法触碰也无法逃离他的折磨者,他无法出门,无法说话,也无法战斗,更无法逃脱。

 

  施加的压力开始变得过大了,感觉好像会把他的脑袋撕裂。 Loki猛地扑向前方,将他的前额撞击在坚固的金属桌子上,绝望想将自己从痛苦中解脱出来。金属弯曲变形,发出尖锐的噪音,通过他头骨的传导,给他带来片刻奇怪的白色寂静。在某个非常远的地方,他可以听到有人在大喊,但这对他来说毫无意义。至少他脑子里的杂音变少了。

 

   “我很抱歉,”他听到Xavier说,声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。 “我不该把你逼得那么紧,现在还不是时候。我会等到你准备好的那一天。”

 

  现在,凡人在他的脑袋里低声喃喃,清晰得就好像是直接在他耳边轻轻诉说一样。沉重的命令是如此平稳,宁静。他承诺他将免于恐惧,从痛苦中解脱。睡吧。

 

  Loki睡着了。

 

 

───────────

 

 这个半神─或者冰霜巨人,无论他到底是什么,都很快被放倒了,这几乎是侮辱性的。有一刻,他一直在努力投入所有力气,将他全身的重量投掷在那根束缚他的铁链上──甚至是钛合金──那给Fury带来骄傲和喜悦的高科技,也在他的撞击下开始弯曲变形。Fury没有时间按下在他控制台上的红色按钮,通过一个简短口号的警报,让一打卫兵进入牢房...无论如何,那是他们能做的最好的了。他只希望那能放慢他们的囚徒,让他能利用他的紧急通道将一些更强大的盟友聚集起来,然后──

 

  Xavier甚至没有面朝这个囚犯的怒火。前一刻,Loki还像一个疯狂的野兽一样躁动,下一秒他的眼睛就闭上了。他整个人瘫软在桌子上,呼吸转向平稳,如同陷入了深睡眠。启动心灵感应甚至不需要触碰到他。

 

  难怪Xavier并不关注Fury的守卫是在牢房驻守,还是走出走廊。Fury对此一方面感到印象深刻，另一方面有些愤慨这事结束得太过容易。疯子独裁者第一次试图占领地球的时候,Xavier怎么不出来搭把手？

 

  不管怎样,事情已经发生了,Loki现在昏迷不醒。在Xavier的请求下,Fury让他的人小心翼翼地解锁椅子上的锁链,然后将Loki带到一间供他睡觉的更加坚固的牢房。很显然,今天不会有更多的审讯。走廊里,Fury站在Xavier旁边,看着他手下的人用担架抬着Loki从他们身边走过。

 

  新的淤青出现在他苍白的皮肤以及被镣铐死死咬住的手腕上。挫伤也从他撞击桌子的前额开始蔓延。要知道他的前额可是硬到足以砸碎钢筋。Fury盯着他,内心更加疑惑。他比其他人更清楚Loki究竟用了多大的力气,才会给自己造成这样的伤痕。Loki到底有多绝望,以至于那么激烈地反抗？就Fury而言,他们还没有谈论过任何本该这样痛苦或困难的话题。到底是什么让他变得如此暴力？

 

  “你现在开始相信我了吗？”Xavier评论道, “有人篡改了他的想法,并在他脑袋里留下了他不能打破的禁制。”

 

  Fury没有回答Xavier,而是故意背对着他,以便继续观察他们的囚犯。他的确开始有点相信,但他长年多疑的习惯并不会就这么轻易抹去。 “他可能是在伪装,”他冷淡说。并不是因为他想说服Xavier改变主意,或者他太过自信,而是因为他知道不管他有没有大声说出自己意见,Xavier都能察觉到他内心的怀疑。

 

  光是想象他能够用这些话稍微压制下Xavier,他就感觉很好。

 

  “他没有,”Xavier向他保证。

 

  “我只得到了你口头上的保证,”Fury小心翼翼地说。这是一个合理的反对意见,他认为,在此时提出怀疑是完全合理的。

 

  Xavier笑了一下,显然没有把他的怀疑当回事。 “这是真的,”他说,“虽然我没有任何其他证据可以证明。至少,没有你可以接受的证据。但是当你第一次把我带到这里时,你已经决定相信我了,局长。如果你现在想改变你的想法,那可是没有道理的。“

 

  Fury无言地点头,承认Xavier的话是对的。即使他不能完全接受他的说辞,更无法完全放弃他心中的细心疑虑。

 

  “如果有帮助的话,”Xavier用上一种明亮的语气,听起来很公正,准确,几乎让这整件事变得有趣起来。 “你可以这样想：如果出于某种原因我真的想让你毫无保留地相信我,Fury局长,你不会有一丝怀疑。”

 

  带着这个（并不）令人放心的想法,Xavier留他站在走廊里,继续观察着无意识的受伤神袛。

 

 

 

─────────

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

虽然Fury依旧满腹狐疑,但那天Loki牢房里的情景还是让他稍微松了口气。他开始猜测Loki的行为并不是出于他自己的意愿,那么他的罪证就不像他们当初设想的那样无懈可击,同时更因为Charles明确地证明了他能够在某个外星人在Loki脑子里乱窜时控制住Loki,那么无论如何,Fury不得不同意在访审讯期间解开Loki的手铐。

 

Loki明显开心了不少。沉重的手铐终于被取下,他用手揉搓着发红的手腕,开始适应新的活动范围───但是当Loki抬起头来看到Charles的时候,他的表情又变得僵硬。Loki没能记起前一天晚上发生的事。对于昏睡之前的那段记忆,他含糊其辞,但很显然,在某种程度上他记得Charles伤害了他。

 

Charles仍然可以看到他脑袋里的屏障──至少,他可以看到它们没有覆盖的地方,那些不自然的空白补丁如同白颜料粘在白皮革一样被缝在他的心灵上。Charles与变种人以及非变种人一起工作的过程中,偶尔会被迫将精神障碍放在某些能力或记忆上──但从来没有像这样过。这着实令他惊愕,他甚至没法向一个没有心灵感应能力的人解释他在一个活生生的心灵上看见了怎样可怕的切口。

 

Loki不被允许思考与某个特定主题有关的任何事情,他被一种难以置信的精确度所控制住了。Charles开始对这份工作感到不寒而栗。究竟是谁对他做了这样的事情?首先可以确定,这可不是什么操纵心灵的业余爱好者──但始作俑者留下的微弱痕迹给他带来了一种外星的,几乎是机械的感觉。他（或她）绝对不可能是人类,甚至可能不是以人类理解的方式活着。这种感觉过于真实,其可能性令人不安。

 

Charles前一天的错误是单纯想用力量撬开Loki头脑中的屏障,他觉得比起Loki自由的信念,这只会给Loki带来一些轻微不适和头晕。但是那失败了。

 

保持思维活跃非常重要,思维总是在变化和成长。皮肤在电线深埋其中后能够愈合,同样地,Loki的想法和记忆已经在他头脑堵塞的基础上重新排列。它们已经融入了他自己的心灵,成为他如何看待世界的一部分。他在它们之上建立了新的混乱：痛苦,仇恨,不停息的怒火,复仇的欲望,甚至某些他很久不曾记起过的伤害。

 

这位不知名的傀儡大师将Loki置于征服者和毁灭者的角色之下,而Loki的自我意识又把这个角色周围聚集起来。在他能够消除精神障碍之前,Charles需要移除这一团糟的复杂情绪,包括这层构成他新身份的积怨。如果他能找到一种方法将Loki从束缚着自己的恶意心态中拉出来,那么其它的问题就会很容易被解决。

 

但是,第一步──也是最难的一步──需要获得Loki的信任。如果Loki坚持反抗到底,那么他做的努力都会成为无用功。 Loki生性多疑,对任何接近他的人都充满戒备,随时可能炸毛。不过Charles多的就是决心,经验,以及耐心。

 

一步一步来。

 

“你真是大胆,竟然敢在狭窄的房间里让人松开我的双手,”Loki轻声说道,把双手交叉,手腕搁在桌子上。他的眼睛盯着Charles,里面满是警惕和计算。 “我可能会再次发疯,像野兽一样冲过去。在任何人靠近阻止我之前,我完全能轻而易举地折断你脆弱的脖子。”

 

“我不认为会发生那种事,”Charles如实地说。Loki内心没有这种想法,Charles也不打算做任何会引发这种事故发生的事。他现在认识到他的症状,并试图避免刺激到他。他不会放弃从Loki的脑海中消除障碍──不是以之前想的方式──但他从错误中吸取了教训。他必须找到更微妙的方法。

 

“如果发生了呢？”Loki故意朝着麦克风开口。这间屋子里没有信任。他的思绪在闪烁,形成和消散的速度非常快,Charles几乎很难赶上。分离──差异──党派分裂──信仰冲突,如果我能找到那些间隙,好好利用它们──大象,大象,大象......

 

无论他在密谋什么,最终都被他自己脱轨成一团无法理解的浆糊。Charles在考虑是否要让Loki知道,他真的只是在这种无谓的追求中浪费精神力。Charles能在任何特定时间超越心智表层进行解读。一个想法并不需要完全形成或者口头表达出来,他就能看到它并理解它背后的意义。他甚至知道Loki故意不让自己作为Loki本人思考。

 

另一方面,无论Loki为什么故意以这种方式审视自己,这意外让他正在慢慢摆脱那种主宰他思维模式的愤怒以及破坏性思维的恶性循环。这刚好是Charles想看的结果。所以除非他的心理偏向极其恶意的方向,他都不想事先告诉Loki。

 

这边,Loki继续说着。 “Fury甚至没有试图阻止我,我猜？还是说他想等到事情结束再做出回应？你不觉得如果他的两个敌人忙着互相争斗,他不就能坐享其成了?告诉我,教授,你真的认为人类会帮助你吗？还是说他们会退到一旁,任由我为他们铲除掉你？“

 

就挑拨离间而言,这是种不错的努力,Charles心想。即使他可以听到Loki的意图（以及对他人怀疑的无情猜测──当然,Loki一点都不信任他们,他更喜欢看到他的对手们互相争斗）,Fury却不能。但他拒绝吃下Loki的诱饵,也不能对他的想法表现出犹豫。相反,他微笑着,心平气和说,“Loki,你该提个更好的问题,比如我是否会允许这样的事情发生。”

 

Loki转过头,一副被恶心到的样子。

 

Charles的耳机里嗡嗡地响着,他叹了口气。他警告Fury应该尽可能避免在该频道上进行交谈,因为那防止不了Loki偷听。这也意味着他自己需要浪费更多时间走出去与Fury交谈,向他保证事情不会变成那样,也不代表什么征服新计划的苗头。Fury真的需要控制自己别被Loki撺掇了。

 

 

───────────────────────

 

 

 

“告诉我,”Loki回过神,“更多关于像你这样的人的信息。”

 

“你指变种人？”Charles对Loki会提这个问题很感兴趣。这是Loki第一次在他们的谈话中开头,并且第一次表现出对地球某种事物有好奇心。

 

“是的,是的。”Loki不屑一个地摆了摆手,“无论你如何自称,从神的角度来看,两个凡人之间并没有太大区别,但对你来说这似乎意义重大。”

 

他冷漠的态度掩盖了他内心的焦虑。意想不到的杰作──先知不仅可以听到秘密,而且可以诱发瘫痪,造成痛苦感──还有什么？我必须知道。我在这场战斗中被蒙上了眼睛。我必须学习更多,找到他的弱点,找到击败他的突破点。

 

“你说的变种人好像与其他凡人不同,”Loki继续说道。 “怎么会这样？”

 

“从基因上来看,的确是这样,”Charles回答,“尽管每一个个体都是独特的,但变种人们──我们称之为超人类（Homo superior）,与智人（Homo sapiens 对于普通人的正式名称）相反──DNA里都存在一种能修饰人体机能的X基因。它是自然形成的──”

 

虽然Loki装出一副专注和严肃的样子,但Charles在对方注意力涣散的时候,感觉到对方脑内一闪而过的无聊,于是笑着摇头。 “你得原谅我的长篇大论,”他说。 “你也知道这是我一生的工作,一遇到机会,我就可能变得过于唠叨。我相信只要知道适当的背景信息,你就能完全搞明白这件事。不过我并不想让你感到无聊。”

 

“一点都没有,”Loki撒了谎,Charles没有揭露这个礼节性的谎言。 “那么你是说这些────是完全独立的物种吗？”

 

“考虑到＇物种＇这个词的具体含义,是的,”Charles平静地说。 “尽管到目前为止大多数变种人都是由正常人类父母产生的,而非变种人仍然可能有变种人的孩子,所以物种之间的差异并不太大。”但也足够有隔阂了,他想。

 

Loki把这个抛到一边。 “九界的大部分种族可以一起繁殖,”他轻蔑地说,“虽然不是所有人都有相同的结果,但我更有兴趣了解更多关于你们说的变种人所具有的那些能力。”

 

Charles捕捉到了Loki此时此刻的内心。 恐惧。如果所有变种人都像你一样强大怎么办？狡猾的野心。如果我能够建立变种人的另一支军队,他们的优势会是什么？谨慎。如果有一天我必须与他们抗争,那么我如何得知他们的弱点？Charles除了发现这些想法之外,还观察到Loki掩盖不住的好奇心。有什么东西在宇宙中如此新颖,如此迷人,但他却一无所知──对他来讲这简直难以忍受。

 

“这期间有很多个体差异,”Charles非常欣赏Loki对学术的痴迷, “一些增强的能力似乎是常见的──比普通人力气更大,或者愈合速度更快。许多变种人都有某种间接或直接的外部能量操纵,无论是光,声音还是动能──它如何表现似乎主要取决于个人的经历,有些人比其他人更强大,也有一些特别有天赋的人同时拥有不止一种才能──但这很少见。”

 

像神祇力量的火花碎片。Loki想。每个人只有一点点,但就像伟大咒语的单个碎片一样,当这些人结合在一起时,他们也许就能和一名Asgard战士匹敌。

 

这种观点显然很少见，Charles察觉到Loki思维中明显流露出了一丝骄傲，于是微笑道。 “我最优秀的一些学生组成了一个团队,你可能会称之为一个排障小组,”他平淡地补充道， “他们的力量相结合可是相当强大的。”

 

他希望Loki能够应对这一挑战,并为此回应他对家乡战士文化的骄傲,但令他惊讶的是Loki并没有上钩。相反,他倾身向前,眼神专注地问道： “他们对你的旗帜,你的英雄营宣誓了？变种人是否有自己的国家？你是他们的国王吗？”

 

他像诸神之父Odin一样强大而明智,Loki想,然而──他却是这样的温柔和善。完全不似Odin。一个国王在如此软弱的情况下如何有手段地掌控大权？我必须知道,我必须学习......

 

“不,”Charles声音和缓。 “我不是国王,至多算是监护人,一部分的变种人生活在我的地产上,但更多的变种人生存在我能庇护的界限之外,我并不是唯一的派系。

 

Loki抓住了这点,他的眼睛一亮。 “还有哪些不同的变种派？”他问。

 

哎──他本不打算承认这一点。Charles控制自己不皱眉,尽可能保守地给出回答。 “我认为,为了所有人类的利益,变种人需要和父母保持和平的关系,”他说。 “我们应该尽可能保持低调和谨慎的态度。但有一部分变种人不同意。”

 

“我觉得与其他凡人相比,你们的人更有机会成为君王,”Loki评论道。强大的人喜欢被奉承。算计在他的脑海中闪烁。他们喜欢听别人提醒他们拥有多大的权力。

 

“恐怕不是你想的那样,”Charles说, “变种人在大多数人类社会中都是被人恐惧以及憎恨的对象。”

 

“这是为什么？”Loki声音里有着惊讶, “说真的,几乎所有的改变都代表着进步。”

 

“人类一直担心变化,并且憎恨那种与众不同,”Charles很平静,好像只是在讨论天气一样。他戴的耳机给人一种不愉快的嗡嗡声,但这次Charles忽视了它。 “还有另一组变种人──由Erik Lensherr领导,他称自己为万磁王──他所持有的观点与你无异,变种人优于普通人,应该统治那些普通人类,以此得到变种人的胜利。”

 

“教授,”Fury的耳边传来一阵轻微的声音。当Charles与Loki进行会谈的时候,他通常不会去打断,但他现在听起来很明显有点激动。 “你是在给这个之前还试图接管地球的超级民主人士提供有关激进变种人的信息吗？我们可不能给他这方面的灵感。”

 

Charles抿起他的嘴唇,并用心灵感应的方式回应。这是公开的信息。如果等到他自由并希望继续进行他的入侵计划,他完全可以在十分钟的搜索中找到答案。对他隐藏信息或者说谎并没有任何作用,而且Loki不太可能再一次试图统治地球。

 

Loki回以一个木然以及无辜的微笑。显然,他听到了Fury在那频道上发表的每一个字。 “他听起来真是一个能鼓舞人心的人物,这个Erik Lensherr,”他用一种愉悦的语气说, “也许当我在你的热情款待下＇退休＇之后,我应该去拜访他。”

 

Charles哼了一声,摇了摇头。 “我可以向你保证,这只会浪费你的时间,”他干巴巴地说, “我曾经非常了解Erik。说实话,他是绝对的种族主义者。他绝不会与非变种人结盟,更不用说完全是来自另一个种族的外星人了。以他自己的角度,他非常严格地遵循原则,绝不会待见一个不以变种人事业为重的人。“

 

他的思绪停留在Erik身上好一会儿,深知他对万磁王动机和处事方式的这种保证实在是非常讽刺。他怎么能就这样信誓旦旦地确认Erik会以什么方式去追求他的事业,尤其是当他早在多年前就失去了对他的影响和牵制？

 

即使过去了那么久,他仍然感到受伤,他挽救Erik的方式失败了。更令他痛苦的是,这么多年了,即使Charles在脑海里试图改动那场悲剧中的每一个时刻,每一个举动,每一个环节......他仍然看不到任何可以挽救那一切的希望。Charles和Erik曾经一起分享变种人新世界的梦想,他怎么可能会为此而责怪Erik？他和Erik是如此相似,然而──在某些关键的地方──彼此却又如此陌生。Erik固执地确信他的事业是正确的,他的方法是正确的,没有什么能阻止他走上他的道路,即使这让他把自己变成了一个全然不同的人。他曾经是一个好人,Charles曾经相信──现在也相信。可是这样一个好人怎么会犯这种可怕的罪恶呢？

 

这一次是不同的,Charles坚定地告诉自己。这是不同的。Loki不是Erik,在会追求自己的正义时如此无情。Loki只是因为遭受到的伤害而感到痛苦,困惑以及心理扭曲。释放邪恶到世界上并不是他本意,他只是犯下了可怕的错误。他需要帮助,而Charles会帮助他。这一次会有所不同。

 

“教授,为什么你伤害了我,”Loki抗议,用手抚摸着他的心脏表现出受伤的姿态. “是什么让你觉得我没有考虑到变种人的最大利益？既然我是要对中庭进行统治,而不是很残酷地把它扼杀在萌芽状态,我相信我除了对你和你的人表示尊重以及赏赐以外什么都不会做。我让他们成为勇士中的最高阶级,让他们成为王国的守卫者。”

 

这是一个有趣的逻辑扭曲,Charles指出。Loki并不算是在说谎,因为他征服地球这件事并没有真正发生。他可以作出任何数量的假设,然后宣称它们会成为事实。他甚至可以一次至少用五分钟,说服自己他的说法完全正确。

 

这其实真的不太重要。Charles不是这里的听众──Fury是。Loki现在已经决定,既然他既不能欺骗也不能让Charles感到不安,那么他就把他所有反抗的力气集中起来,制造两个阵营之间的不信任。他明显把Fury归类到权利上,根深蒂固的多疑显现在军官的一举一动上。无论Charles同意Loki的主张,还是强烈否定,都会在他心里种下怀疑的种子。

 

所以他笑了。 “你很高尚,Loki,”他笑着说, “但是我不打算相信一个几天前还不知道变种人和其它人之间错综复杂关系的人。我满足于我现在所拥有的盟友,谢谢。 ”

 

Loki嘲笑他,双手环抱胸,无聊地靠在椅子上。 “是的,”他拖着时间。Charles感觉到,当他的思绪飞奔而来时,他是在寻找一个新的攻击角度。 “你有现在这样的盟友。你承认你们有共同的敌人。你可真好,教授,无私地把你自己的安全和自由置之不顾,好让你的盟友有机会出价。他们可能会给你奖励,我想知道,那有多丰盛才会使它变得值得？”

 

“我不是为了奖励,”Charles冷静地回复。对于一名教师来说,看到你的学生有长进就是自己的奖励,必须为了忍受与它一起出现的一切,但这并不是他期望Loki能够理解的情绪。

 

“告诉我,教授,你怎么做的？”Loki问道,坐在椅子上向前俯身。 “你为什么这样做？为什么一直以来帮助人类呢？要知道他们这些年来是怎么对你和你的人的,想想多年来在困境的挣扎,以及那些羞辱。为什么你允许他们把你晾在一旁,无视你直到他们意识到你有一些用处──仅仅为了扭转败局而来到你身边,说什么我们当然需要你,需要只有你拥有的技能,来清理我们自己搞出的烂摊子？”

 

“为什么这么做,即使你知道一旦你们对他们没有用处了,就会被再次被推入阴影？你为什么要帮助他们,为什么不让他们为自己的无能付出代价,为什么不把他们堆在你们身上的残酷和冷漠加倍奉还给他们？“

 

又来了,Charles意识到,Loki将自己的问题高强度地投射到别人身上。而投射这个词用得正好：即使他的魔法被阻挡,Loki的精神力依旧不可小觑。他产生了一个超出自己身体一定距离的精神领域,里面充满了当时他头脑中在寂静中格外清晰的破碎声。

 

Charles想知道这是不是Loki作为一个骗子能获得成功的秘密,他让人们相信他的谎言,尽管他的名声早就广为人知。 Loki的精神领域甚至在他张开嘴巴之前就将他虚假的谎言灌输到了听众的脑海里。大多数缺乏Charles这种敏感度的人,都无法辨别那些低声猜疑的根源。它们会在原有的思想中蠕动,就好像自然而然地生在那里一样。所以当听到Loki大声说出来,这一切似乎都变得太合理不过。他想知道Loki那儿的其他人是否具有相同的能力。也许这是Loki的独特之处,是他固有魔法能力的一部分──无论哪种方式,他似乎都没有意识到这一点。

 

他也非常清楚自己并不是Loki这次攻击的真正目标──Loki是在针对那些隐藏在麦克风和摄像机背后的其他听众,他在他的敌人中散布纷争和怀疑的举动非常微妙,即使Charles非常清楚他所要做的是什么,但他也不能保证Fury能够在这番话下保持清醒。

 

为了让他的两位听众都能理解,Charles在回答时非常小心地选择了他的措辞。

 

“因为他们是我们的家人,”他说,这个想法很简单, “人类是我们的亲属,我们的父母是普通人,我们的祖父母,我们的阿姨和叔叔,我们中大多数人的姐妹,兄弟,堂兄弟和朋友都是普通人。不是所有人都会选择疏远,也不是所有人都选择背弃,那么我们也永远不能背弃他们。”

 

“无论人类和变种人之间发生了什么事情,我们彼此都会受到血缘关系的束缚。我们是人类的未来,但普通人是所有人类的基础。虽然他们试图摧毁他们的未来是种愚蠢的行为,但我们永远不会忘记是他们把我们带入了这个世界。”

 

就让他们记录下来吧,他想,让这个小小的片段进入存储库,并在未来五年内由顶级神盾局操作员进行播放回放以及分析。他只是说了他心底所相信的事实。就算只有一个人在看了那个视频后能理解透彻,那么这次到访也是值得的。

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  

 

Loki脸色愈加苍白,显得有些畏缩。他沉默着,心中思绪悄然延伸开去,在记忆之海里徘徊。家人──不是家人──仅仅是所谓的责任义务──我只不过是一个被偷来的遗弃之物──永远不能背弃他们──为什么我不能,为什么?他们不是也曾经背弃了我？

 

此时夜幕已经降临,Charles建议他们休息一下。就算Loki可以熬过那些没有食物的日子,他可不能。同时,休息也给可以给Loki足够的时间去理清他自己的想法,通过翻找那些仿佛从未休止过的怨恨,选择自己该做出怎样的反应。

 

但是,Loki最后给出的回应仍然让Charles感到惊讶。Loki无视他们给他准备的食物,反而一直盯着Charles。

 

“你错了,”Loki开口,打破了两人间的沉默。

 

Charles吞下盘子里最后一口食物,并把它推到一边,好让注意力集中在Loki身上。

 

“错在哪里？”他问。

 

“血统与血亲”。Loki侧过头,他那过分明亮的绿眼睛紧紧盯着Charles的脸。Charles知道,Loki是在试探要花费多大力气能得到Charles的某种反应。 “毕竟这些只不过是人类的情感。对怪物而言都毫无意义。我杀了劳菲,我的生父,并且从来没有后悔过。如果可以的话,我会做得更多,我想要做更多。”弑君者,弑亲者。在九界里,没有比我更糟糕的了。既然你如此重视爱和亲属关系,那么现在该鄙视我了吧？

 

这种思想一直存在于Loki的大脑里,是让Loki充满绝望的原因之一。Charles犹豫了片刻,感觉到这是一个突破口──罕见的明显──但Charles有点不确定要针对哪条思路。两个家庭,他们都非常非常破碎,被愤怒和憎恨的阴影笼罩。但只有一个有爱的痕迹。

 

最后,他决定Loki与其收养家庭的动荡关系可以等待。他们是他问题的一部分,与无尽的愤怒一起蛰伏在他的躯体里。但是──有些事情比这更重要。在一个不稳定的基础上,构建桥梁的可能性太低了。除非Loki自己愿意,才有可能消除这种淬毒的自我仇恨,成为一个全新的人,否则,任何修补都很难有效果。

 

于是他抓住了这个想法,并且开始行动。他的意识进一步渗透到那个沸腾的思想漩涡中。这些回忆现在已经接近表面,很容易看到并触及到：一座色彩斑斓的桥,一盏金光闪闪的圆顶殿堂。力量在他手下嗡嗡作响,随着彩虹桥打开,汹涌澎湃的能量喷涌出来,劈开一条通往另一个领域的道路。

 

Jotunheim。这个名字如同不详之兆,光是提起,就唤起一幅幅可怕的场景：冰冷的蓝色,黑暗,凛冽的雪和风。有着锯齿般锋利棱角的黑色石头,摇摇欲坠的塔楼。每个角落都充满着憎恨。笨重的身体投下巨大的阴影,赤红的眼睛预示着痛苦,暴力和死亡。

 

雪。风。冰。血液。 Jotunheim,怪物的居住地。

 

然后,当他的手将远古冬棺砸在底座上时,一道光柱直射向天空,在两种不同形式的魔法之间编织通道能量在其间流动着,仿佛永不停止。冰冻的光束从接触点向外延伸,扭曲缠绕,就像Yggdrasil（世界之树）的分支一样。

 

Loki注视着那条开放的通道,那些他所造成的破坏──雷声在一声响过后并没有停止,反而转变成震耳欲聋的喧嚣。毁灭性的能量摧毁着Jotunheim,那个领域无法在力量的摆布下逃离阿斯嘉德,只能任由Loki处置。大地颤动着,像腐坏的布一样被撕裂。石头开始融化,地面开裂,到处都是扬起的尘埃和碎片。他能看见Loki那一刻的激动,因为他的计划奏效了,他接近胜利,整个Jotunheim都在他的脚下痛苦不堪──

 

Charles猛地睁开眼睛,身子微微向后靠去。他深吸了一口气,仿佛仍能闻到彩虹桥开放时周围溢出的臭氧味。

 

Loki盯着他,表情严肃,眼神冰冷。像正在死去的世界上那摇摇欲坠的殿堂一样,黑暗又冰冻。现在,他心想,现在你知道了,你会恨我吗？

 

“你试图摧毁他们,”Charles说,他的声音带着无法形容的僵硬。 “他们全部。”

 

“我不需要为自己辩护,”Loki厉声说道,但这显然是个谎言,即使是一个没有Charles能力的人,他也可以明显地察觉。他的声音和姿势充满着对外界不耐烦的防御。 “我们的领域处于战争状态,他们侵犯了阿斯加德,试图在国王沉睡时刺杀他。”即使是我引诱的他们,又算得上什么呢？这仍然是他们自己的选择,他们选择了背叛,并且收获了后果。

 

“我试着果断结束战争,尽可能避免对自己的人造成危害,”Loki接着说, “别告诉我你们凡人不会寻求同样的结果。你们聪明的金属人通过传送门发起攻击,毁灭了所触及到的每一个生物。我钦佩你们的无情。但是不要假装不知道你们杀死的敌人是什么。”

 

Charles在内心指出,Loki似乎错过了一些关于纽约之战如何结束的重要事实,但现在不是提这个问题的时候。于是他摇摇头。 “杀死士兵是一回事,”他说,“消灭整个种族则是另一回事。他们并不都选择参加你的战争。”

 

你不能摧毁整个种族,Loki！一个声音在记忆中微弱地响起,如此清晰。而他自己的回应,不管是当时还是现在都是一样：为什么不呢？

 

“为什么不能？” Loki大声问道,声音寒冷而脆弱。Thor无法回答我。既然他不能提出一个充分的理由,为什么我应该放弃这个念头。你的话,是否能给我理由？

 

“你并没有为此后悔过,”Charles觉得这很有意思,尽管他对这个概念感到不适。 “你试图进行种族灭绝,你却甚至不会对此感到内疚。”

 

Loki深吸一口气,身体向前倾,他把手撑在桌子上。 “我为什么要？”他降低音量,声音充满了危险,“当你们凡人杀死狂暴的野兽时,会感到内疚吗？你是否会后悔隔离你的人民以治疗致命疾病,即使这样做意味着疾病将永远消失？霜巨人可比洪水猛兽好不了多少,他们只知道杀戮和摧毁,像病毒一样侵入其他世界。他们吞噬一切,并以自己的形象重新塑造。这不是什么种族灭绝,教授,是为宇宙除害。”

 

Loki朝他头顶上的摄像头眨了眨眼睛,苍白的脸上挂着扭曲的微笑。 “你能想象一个全部由Loki组成的世界吗,指挥官？”他对无声的守望者说话,虽然他的声音很轻,但它完美地传达到了目的地。

 

“想像一下,一个星球,完全由罪犯组成,对于那些比自己更好的人充满憎恨,不加思考地随意实施谋杀和摧毁？它们之前已经尝试过了,如果可以的话,它们会再试一次。我处理了它们,这还算是帮了你们一个大忙,你们真应该给我发一枚奖章。”他躺回椅子上,脸上带着一丝淡淡的满足感。 “如果你曾经与约顿人面对面,我向你保证,你绝对不会怜悯他们。”

 

“我遇到过一个,”Charles纠正了他。 “而且他看起来并不那么糟糕。”

 

“是啊,那我可真是一位优秀的大使,”Loki明显被激怒了。 “我给这个世界带来杀戮,和巨人一样。对我这个叛徒疯子你们还能指望什么？我总是──我一直都知道──”

 

他切断了自己的接下来的话,用某种白色的力量使自己沉默,但Charles毫不费力地就追溯到了那个想法。我总是知道我是不同的,在某些地方有缺陷的。直到最后我终于明白了这一切的原因。骗子。懦夫。不被需要。做出再多成就也依然不被任何人看好。我用我唯一的武器为他们战斗,用佯攻和诡计。但在他们眼里我做的任何事都不够好。除非我能做出天大的贡献,让他们永久地享受和平。假如我能杀死所有的怪物,那么也许到那个时候我内心的怪物也会死亡。

 

“你不是怪物,Loki,”Charles说。这是真的。即使Loki内心一片混乱,双手沾满了血液──但他见识过鲜血,也对Loki内心的愤怒、痛苦和疯狂很熟悉。Loki的这一切情绪如此熟悉,他都曾在人类和变种人身上看见过──值得被拯救,他并不是无药可救。

 

Loki发出一声冷笑。 “我是。”他一只手横扫胸前,做了一个嘲弄意味的鞠躬。

 

“你知道吗,我连皮囊都是一个谎言,是一个能让我在文明的世界里低调行走的伪装。我甚至在不知道如何说话之前就一直在撒谎──这就是我。人们一旦发现这层好看的皮囊里包裹了怎样可怖的怪物,就会惊恐地退缩。”为什么不？为什么不？连我自己都退缩了。

 

“给我看看。”Charles。

 

沉默在两人之间滋生,整间牢房充斥着窒息的氛围。Loki的脸因震惊而变得空白,他的思绪在一个想法和另一个想法之间乱作一团,一时不知如何反应。他不知道应该为对方的滑稽捧腹大笑,还是为他对自己的冒犯怒火中烧,也许他该轻蔑地拒绝对方无力的请求,又或是干脆把他打倒──某种东西在所有这些想法的后面徘徊着──那无数次被压抑,被扼杀,但从未完全熄灭的──希望。

 

“别说我没有警告过你,”Loki回答,他的声音带着不加掩饰的寒意。他深深地吸了一口气,靠回到椅子上,试图拉开他们之间的距离。他的目光瞥过Charles,然后移开,在其他地方聚焦又溃散。 “我需要一些冰块。”

 

“冰块？” Charles抬起眉毛。Loki的想法就像一个沸腾的泥潭,在渴望与侵略与恐惧之间迅速转换。一部分的Loki非常非常想被人理解和接受。尽管Charles明白这是自己推动的结果,但他并没有预料到Loki会这么快就向他摊牌。不对,他应该只是在虚张声势。考虑到多年来Charles一直关心的一些学生──他和他们中的许多人早就成了挚友──他并不觉得Loki的外表有可能会让他感到震惊。

 

“没错,你这个迟钝的家伙。他们被称为霜巨人是有原因的,”Loki绷紧的神经让他抨击对方的言论,他已经很久没有这样侮辱过他了。 “你难道认为这是我为了娱乐会做的事情吗？在不能用魔法的情况下,我需要用冰才能诱发那种形态。还是说我只是要个冰块,你们就害怕得要报团,牢牢抓住这个东倒西歪的浮动城堡（航母）,生怕你们的蠢屁股掉下去?”

 

Charles没有再盯着Loki──那双绿眼睛避开了自己的视线,望向角落监控的镜头,盯着镜头背后他看不见的那个人── Charles对着几个小时都没动静的通讯器开口。 “请给我们一些冰块,”他说。他对Loki有着和神盾局指挥官相同的处置权。就像Fury所承诺的一样──如果他要求冰块,他就会得到冰块。

 

他们两人都沉默着,直到门被一个紧张的黑衣探员打开。她尽可能避开了Loki,把容器放在靠近Charles一边的桌子上,马不停蹄地退出了房间。

 

Charles没有打开这个塑料容器,一阵干燥的白色蒸汽就已经从它上面升腾起来──干冰,认真的吗?军事基地里找块普通的冰很难吗？他将它递给Loki。 “你还需要我做什么？”他问。

 

“我只需要你止住唠叨不停的废话,”Loki身体里的每一根弦都紧绷起来,他的手触摸到容器,甚至都有些颤抖。最后还是心一横把手插了进去。

 

尽管直接接触干冰会让任何一个正常人受伤,Charles却发现Loki没有受到疼痛的冲击。 Loki抽出他的手,摊开让掌心向上。他低垂着头,脸上的表情在升起的白雾中变得模糊不清。干冰完成了它的作用,继而在温暖的房间里升华,吸收周围的热量。寒冷侵袭Loki的手,并且开始沿着他的手臂往全身蔓延。Charles感知到并亲眼见识了这一点。

 

但实际上他并不知道会发生什么。他曾经通过Loki的头脑和回忆简要地看了一下有关黑暗Jotunheim的不幸旅程,但关于巨人的记忆被阴影笼罩着,大部分被遮住了。Loki对冰霜巨人的心理图景更像是一种情绪,一种扭曲的恐惧和危险,以及彻头彻底的厌恶。根本没有看到任何Loki的图像,也没有看到他在镜子中的反射──Loki似乎在他的另一种形式下,尽量避免镜子。Charles只能捕捉到一段Loki看到自己的双手变形和变色,以及知道真相后经历震惊,悲伤,感到被背叛的记忆片段。

 

Charles已经准备好迎接任何万圣节级别的恐怖事件,他以为自己能冷静而无情地接受任何变化,却没有料想到会有一种绮丽的蔚蓝色冲刷着Loki的双手和胳膊,蔓生于他简陋的狱服下,包裹了他的整个身体,他没有料想到会有精妙的线条和螺纹印刻在Loki的皮肤上,像窗户上的霜一样精致,他也没有料想到会有红宝石般的朱红色出现在Loki原本的绿色眼眸里,带着敌意和隐晦的希望偷偷观察着自己的反应。

 

他完全没有料想到自己的童年会站在桌子对面看着他。

 

“哦,”Charles小声感叹。

 

他的肤色仿佛是夏季夜晚的天空,那些图案刻蚀于他的肌肤,布满他的手臂,胸膛,脸颊──这仿佛是Raven穿越时间和空间返回到他的身边,就这样坐在他对面的椅子上。就算是表情──一半嘲讽,一半带着小心翼翼的渴望──都是如此的熟悉。两个完全不同的人,在这种截然不同的情况下,怎么会有这样类似的伤疤？

 

Charles盯得太久了,他让自己失去了自我控制,失去了平衡。而那一边，Loki封闭了自己,再一次掩盖自己的脆弱,他的外在表情变得冷淡而木然,即使羞愧,痛苦和失望如同热潮一样在他内心升起。 “中庭的英雄们再一次展示了他们虚伪的本色,”他冷冰冰地说。他讨厌这样,他讨厌视线,所有人都是这样,这个人与其他人根本没有区别。 “发表鼓舞人心的演说和吹嘘有多么容易,实实在在按着空话去做就有多么困难──”

 

“不,”Charles打断了他,他的声音压抑显得喘不上气来。 “那是因为──我不是这个意思,完全不是。”

 

他举起颤抖的手揉着自己麻木而且刺痛的脸,眼泪落下的那一刻他的脸颊和手背都感觉到了冰凉的湿意。也直到那一刻,他才意识到自己在哭。

 

显然,Loki也察觉到了,瞪得大大的红眼睛里充满了疑惑和戒备。他哭了,他为什么哭？Loki有些惊慌失措。对方之前从来没有显露出恐惧过,从来没有！我的外表在他眼中真的那么糟糕吗？

 

Charles飘忽地想着,这是自从Loki被囚禁以来,第一次停下来去真正思考除了他自己以外的人的感受。这是一个里程碑,如果Charles不是现在这种状态,他一定会对此无比赞赏。 “你让我想起了我的一个故人,”Charles说,“一个…对我来说非常非常珍贵的人。”

 

Loki犹豫着,他不确定对方是在不经间意暴露了自己的脆弱还是目的性地刻意显出自己的友好。他眯起的绿色眼眸死死地盯着Charles,这种形式非常有效。 “你认识一个霜巨人？”他的语气里满是怀疑。

 

Charles摇摇头。 “不,”他说,“她是个像我一样的变种人,但她的外表和你的非常相似,她是──她是我的妹妹。”

 

Loki晃了下脑袋,好像被这些话语刺痛了一样。 “你最好想出点更可信的谎言,凡人。”他咆哮道。

 

“我从来没有骗过你,Loki,”Charles说。他有些遗憾虽然自己能读懂别人的想法,但Loki对他不能这样做。他怎样才能教会他信任？他所能做的最好的事情就是给他一个真相,完整无损的那种,尽量让Loki接受它,如果他能的话。

 

又是一阵痛苦的踌躇,Loki艰难地咽了口唾沫。 “这是怎么发生的？”他问。至少他现在接受了Charles的话是真相这件事。

 

“我们没有血缘关系,”Charles说。 “我们第一次见面的时候,她还是个孩子。她被她的家人抛弃了,无处可去,这是…这是我第一次遇到另一个像我这样的变种人,从此我让她留了下来,和我一起住在家里,你看,我的母亲不太注意细节,比如她到底有多少个孩子。”经过这么多年,这个故事开头并没有带来,任何痛苦,只是一个干巴巴的接受。从那时起他就把她视为他的家人。

 

“她是一个变形者,和你差不多。大多数时候她把自己变成其他的样子,只有当她和我们独处,当她觉得安全的时候,她才会让真正的皮肤展现出来。我鼓励她在人群中隐藏起来,始终保持伪装。当时我并没有意识到我一直是在阻止她成为她自己,没有意识到这一切会让她内心多么地痛苦。我表现得好像我感到羞耻......不。”

 

Charles喉咙有些嘶哑,他的笑容为表现得那么苦涩痛苦。这么久了,他第一次诚实地说了出来。“我以前的确为她的真实外表感到羞愧。我当时不明白她明明可以选择变得正常,为什么却想要看起来那么奇怪,和人群格格不入。”

 

即使他当时已经非常熟悉Raven的蓝皮肤,他仍然会为它感到烦恼。与一个明显格格不入的人站在一起给他带来一种危险感。这是他自己的妹妹,他却甚至不想被看见和她站在一起。他闭上了眼睛,让眼泪滑落,那泪水饱含着过去岁月里的遗憾。

 

“后来呢？”Loki轻声问道,Charles又睁开了眼睛。Loki的目光聚焦在他的脸上,他的注意力集中在Charles的故事上。 “她死了？”

 

“没有。”Charles又发出了沙哑的笑声, “感谢上帝,她仍然活着,但是你还记得我之前告诉过你的那个人,另一个变种人领袖吗？”

 

Loki点了点头。

 

Charles深吸了一口气。 “在最开始的那一段时间里,我们是朋友,”他说,“我们一起生活一起工作一起战斗,那个时候他与她结识,也变得紧密相连…因为他是第一个鼓励她展示自己真实皮肤的人。他告诉她,她真正的自我是美丽的,她不应该躲藏。当…当我们争吵时,当Erik离开,为世界上的突变者打造自己的路时,她和他一起离开了。她相信他愿景中的未来比她在我身上所看到的更多──在他许诺给变种人的世界里,她能够自由行走,无所畏惧。”

 

“从那天起我就再也没有见过她。”除了从收集到的照片以及安全监控器画面上看到魔形女像一场飓风般将那些地方变成了废墟。她甚至不再用她的名字,那个贯穿了他们共同童年的名字。她把它扔掉了。 “我们现在是敌人了,如果我们再次见面,我们将不得不互相争斗。”

 

“我很抱歉,”Loki轻声说道,他看上去像是暂时不知要说什么。上一次他口中吐出安慰人的话是多久以前的事了? “这听上去很遗憾。”

 

“我一直都很后悔......”一种无形的力束缚住他,让他的话变得不那么流利,他的肋骨上传来被挤压的窒息感,又好像有人扼住了他的咽喉,但Charles努力把这些话说了出来。 “即使我们现在是敌人,我一直希望我能再次见到她,只为了告诉她我错了。无论她的外表如何,她都很美丽,而且她应该为能成为谁和什么而自豪。她永远不应该到处隐藏,甚至因为自己感到羞耻。“

 

他抬起眼睛望向Loki,试图表达他诚恳的一切,并希望在自己的表达中帮助到他。 “我非常想,”他嘶哑地说,“我认为你的家人对你也有同样的遗憾。”

 

不,Loki心里知道答案会是否定的,他的这一想法如此坚定,根深蒂固。他不允许自己有一丝动摇。不,他们不会,他们永远不会有这种情绪。因为这不一样。神域人和约顿人之间的隔阂已经存在数千年了,深埋于血统之中。无法逾越,没有可能。

 

但我希望──我乞求──如果那天有人在圣殿里找我,如果他们没让我死在雪中──如果我命中注定要活下去,会被收养并被带到遥远的另一个领域里长大──我希望那个人不是奥丁──如果这一切终将发生──如果这一切能够重来──我希望那个人是你。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

基基：你看到真正的我肯定会被吓坏。（蓄力变身中）

 

查：瑞雯!?（老泪纵横）你让我想起了我妹妹。当初我和你哥一样,我的妹妹就不要我了,她和我老相好跑了（bushi


	7. Chapter 7

Fury不是白痴,他知道Xavier想要做什么。

 Loki刚被他们带进来的时候,那副浑身带刺的样子很难不让人感到反感。满嘴恶毒的嘲讽和侮辱人的话语使他们同他交谈就像是在进行一场看谁能怼到最后的斗争。再加上他穿着那身由皮革和抛光镀铬构成的华丽服装到处展现他的趾高气扬,人们很容易就将他想象成一个漫画或者卡通片里的恶棍。

但Xavier的行为让他越来越难以不把Lok看作是一个人（就算不是人类,也肯定是下一个最好的名词）。Fury知道Charles是刻意的——所有这些关于童年故事,最喜欢的食物,以及爸爸妈妈的讨论都是为了让他们意识到Loki是一个人,活生生的人——他在被关进牢房前有非同寻常的遭遇,有过精彩的故事,有着完全不一样的生活。他也会笑,是那种不带任何残酷嘲弄的笑容。

 关于Loki年龄的重磅炸弹更是给他们带来了不少冲击。虽然就Fury本人而言,它并没有改变任何东西。全世界的国家暗地里或多或少都会招募些未成年的孩子,有些甚至还远远没到十九岁就被迫或是自愿去替组织做某种肮脏的勾当。而当你深陷一个龌龊的组织,干着见不得人的活的时候,你通常就永无翻身之日了。但Fury可以在他手下探员们的反应中看出这件事还是留下了些影响。他们开始用新的方式和Loki对话,用新的姿势去靠近他,甚至用新的眼神去看待他。

不管Charles到底想干什么,他的方法都见鬼地奏效。

Fury清楚如何不择手段地获得信息。他接受过训练,明白这其中的争议。他知道很多专家声称用酷刑得出的信息本质上并不可靠。 （但Fury还是觉得特殊时期掌握不可靠的信息总比没有来得好,那至少能给出一个大致的方向。）他知道──从理论上来说 ──与其建立联系,从中获得他们的信任,直到他们逐渐对你敞开心扉才是个更好的方案。可惜这不是Fury擅长的事情。这也是他雇用Natasha Romanov那类人的原因。他绝对不想──更没有耐心──和侵略纽约的家伙一起坐在牢房里,愉快地聊天,好像他们是朋友一样。

  但无可否认,Xavier的方法正在起作用。他们在这五天里掌握的信息比过去的一个月都多──甚至比他们从Thor那里学到的还要多,天知道他们和Thor相处了多久。这些信息的每一个字都经过了认真的记录,分析和存档。而Fury又一次沮丧地表示,他本来可以拉Xavier这样的人入伙。就算没有心灵感应的作弊优势,Xavier的审讯技巧也是一流的。

看看Xavier的存在都改变了些什么！他们的囚犯从凌乱,神志不清,浑身充满怒火和仇恨的状态变成了这样：懒洋洋地靠在椅子上摆出一副漫不经心的样子,双手失去铁链的束缚,松松地交叉在一起,在Fury问及Asgard时,配合地将各种有用的信息透露出来。

 当然,Fury一开始并不打算相信Loki的答案──不过Xavier仍然安静地坐在房间的角落里,任由Fury和Loki交谈,仿佛他只是家具的一部分。尽管如此,Fury并没有错过Loki用眼睛经常性地去看角落里的变种人的举动,他仿佛是在每个问题之后寻求Charles的许可──或者说是在确认什么。

 “我需要知道,”Fury尽量让自己在Loki面前表现得真诚一些,他直截了当地陈述自己的担忧。 “如果地球,中庭,随便你们怎么叫,面临新的危机,阿斯加德人介入的可能性有多大？”

 Loki一脸傲慢,他耸耸肩。 “只能说是我的话,就不会在这上面下注,”他的嘴唇露勾勒出一个浅薄的弧度。 “我赌的赔率低可是出了名的。与Asgard相比,你们这里只不过是一块原始的,乱七八糟的荒地。九界在上,为什么你会认为他们会见鬼地在乎这个愚蠢的领域里发生的事？

 假的。Xavier的声音在Fury的脑海中轻声低语。Fury仍然有点不安,他们已经放弃研究出Loki无法偷听到的耳机。中庭是阿斯加德国王宣誓保护的九界之一。他之前有效地保卫了地球,如果可能的话,他会再次这样做。

 Fury冲着Loki皱起了眉头,希望能做点什么来抹去他脸上欠扁的笑容。不幸的是,他能待在这里,并且让Xavier自愿担任Loki的谎言探测器的条件之一就是Fury不能说破Loki的谎言。Xavier一直这样坚持。

  “我对你考虑的安全问题不感兴趣,指挥官,”Xavier早些时候曾告诉他,当他们──各执一词或许是个恰当的说辞。 “提出你的疑问,我会辨别他的答案是真的还是假的。无论是哪种结果,你都会得到你想要的信息。但你不能把这当成谴责他的机会。”

   “我的探员告诉我,Thor Odinson曾誓言要保护这个世界,”Fury说。他并没有错过Loki在提及Thor时掩盖不住的那一丝紧张。尽管Loki试图保持冷静,紧缩的双眉还是出卖了他。毫无疑问,雷神是他的痛处。

 “你相信他？”Loki笑了起来,动了动身子在椅子上坐直。 “想象不到精明如你,指挥官,竟然会如此幼稚和天真。”

“我们的研究表明阿斯加德人的誓言具有约束力。”

“也许对另一个神域人的确会有用。”Loki的手指在空中轻轻一弹,仿佛是在把对方的质疑扫除。 “但是对于一个凡人来说,Asgard的任何一个人都不会认为自己被这样一种微不足道的东西所束缚,你们天生就在我们之下,我们没有理由对你们负责。”

  假的,Xavier在Fury脑海里默默地插话。大部分都是。阿斯加德人给人类的承诺被认为是具有约束力的──只有少数其他种族没有。包括冰霜巨人。

 好吧,那么阿斯加德人和冰霜巨人的外交关系就不是Fury要考虑的问题了。不过无视Xavier的警告,Fury不想放弃任何机会针对Loki。 “如果得在你和他之间选一个,Thor Odinson明显可靠得多,你并不是我们最喜欢的外星人。”

 Loki后退了一点,摆出一副拒人千里之外的姿势,他的表情越来越有敌意。 “我从未渴望成为那种角色。”

 Fury哼了一声。 “真的？你可能欺骗了我们──你来这里就好像是在寻找赞美和关注。分享一个小窍门：一般来说,我们人类更喜欢那些为了保护地球战斗的而不是毁灭它的人── ”

  他一直试图从Loki身上发现被激怒的痕迹,所以当Loki把手拍在他们两人之间的桌子上,并在表面留下手形凹痕的时候,他也许不应该为此感到惊讶。Loki此刻填满黑暗和怒火的眼神冷冷地盯着他。 “为了保护这个贫瘠的领域,我比Thor付出了更多！”他低声咆哮着。

“什么？”Fury的注意力放在了Loki的话上。 “这是什么意思？”

 Loki没有回应,只是慢慢地把自己窝进椅子里,表情一片空白。他再次封闭了自己,将情绪通通退回自己的身体里。这是Fury之前就看到过的,它不可避免地表明了Loki有限合作的结束。 

“就到这里了,指挥官,”他说。

 Fury咒骂一声,猛地转身,走了几步就到了牢房门口。可悲的是,液压门不能被他猛地扇上。等到进入走廊,Fury呼了口气,将手指按在鼻梁上,试图缓解头脑的冲击。Xavier总是敦促他不要让Loki把他弄成这样,但这该死的小混蛋总是有能耐试探他的耐心。

我认为最后一个也是谎言？Fury想,并尽可能大声地将他的想法放在Xavier曾建议他如果想让自己“听到”的意思上。

 他等了很长一段时间,却没有得到任何回应。这足以让Fury开始怀疑他是否做错了哪一步,或者是Xavier完全没有留意到。就在他放弃等待之前,Xavier的回应又及时冒了出来,让Fury无言以对。

 实际上,就我所知,Xavier的声音几乎是很贴心的,那是真的。

 

────────────────────

 

 Fury离开后,Loki在他的牢房踱起了步,但这无法消散他内心的焦躁情绪。之前那场被中止的审讯依旧扰乱着他的脑海,让他感到不安。当时自己为什么这么说？他无法想象。很久以前他就把和Thor事事比个高低这种幼稚的想法抛在了脑后,这种习惯早就被他摒弃──早在Thor产生愚蠢的想法,认为保护凡人是他应该做的事情之前。刚刚那种下意识的回应并非出自他本意,他开始深深意识到自己之前的失控。

这些日子里,他被震惊和困惑的情绪弄得精疲力尽。从Charles Xavier第一次出现在他的牢房开始,Charles就像传说中的Valkyrie一样从半空俯冲进来,把深陷梦魇的自己从回忆构成的血腥战场拔了出来。但现在,那种感觉终于渐渐消散开去,他再次被独自留下来,一个人思考自己的处境和未来,而他所看到的让他感到不安。

  他现在有书。他们在他睡觉的房间里放一个小塑料书架。Xavier为他提供了书籍。这些天他已经掌握了凡人字母的性质和他们的书面语法,他的阅读词汇量也呈指数级增长。他每天被允许吃三顿饭,饭菜中也再没出现过曾让他的味蕾和胃壁痛苦燃烧的重口味香料。Loki之前从未说过一句抱怨──他不会承认这样的弱点──但是Charles无论如何都会发现这种事情。他们给他的衣服虽然单调没品,但却很干净,足够让他感到温暖。他被允许站立,走路和自由行动──但只有在这些房间的范围内,并且只有当这个中庭先知在他身边的时候才能那么做。

这──这一切不该是这样的。他应该铁链缠身被丢进满是老鼠的肮脏地牢,忍受着污水渗出墙壁。他应该像牲畜一样被关起来,困在自己的污秽中,靠着有限的干瘪面包和不洁净的水度日。Loki并不喜欢他在Charles没有到来前被囚禁所带来的折磨,他也完全不希望重温一遍──但对他来说,当周围的人把他当作可鄙的罪犯,控诉着他理所应当的罪名的时候,这世界才是合乎情理的。

“你对所有的囚犯都那么软弱吗？”Loki轻蔑地问道,走到他房间的尽头,转过身。 “每个被定罪的罪犯都会像这样被长期滞留在豪华旅馆吗？”

 Charles挑了挑眉毛。 “如果你觉得这是豪华旅馆的标准的话,那么答案是肯定的,”他低声说, “这只算是符合文明国家遵守的基本礼仪标准。而且,Loki,你并不是一个真正的罪犯。”

   Loki对Xavier的一席话感到惊讶,他顿了顿。 

“我不是吗？”他提出质疑。

 “当然。你还没有接受过任何审判或判刑,在此之前,虽然你处于我们的监管之下,但你不是囚犯。“

  这太荒谬了。Loki甚至发出一声轻笑。 “那么,你告诉我这链子是什么,这些离我一步之遥,蓄势待发的守卫又是为了什么？或者你愿意讲讲那位亲爱的指挥官给我准备的口套？”

 “那些只是为了我们的安全而采取的预防措施,”Charles告诉他,并且露出淡淡的笑容, “同时,间接地,也是为了你的安全。Loki,你现在应该清楚我们并不是想要让你受苦。不过在我们从Asgard那里听到他们打算怎么处置你的消息之前,你的命运仍旧是待定的。所以我们不能让你随意离开。“

 Loki侧过身,嘲笑道。 “你们不需要等待永远不会来的判决。你大可直接说出你想说的话,别再含糊其辞了。你明明知道我做了什么,全世界都知道。你和其它所有人,都知道我是什么。”

 “好吧,”Charles回应,虽然说着同意,但他的语气清楚地表明,他和Loki得出的是截然不同的结论。

 “你为什么要这样做？”Loki冲着Charles尖利地质问着。Charles坐在角落里的椅子上平静地看着他。 “你为什么要去善待一个连Asgard都不屑于负责的罪犯？为什么要浪费那么多时间和精力给一个完全不值得被救赎的人？”

 “我没有浪费时间。”Charles一如既往地心平气和。

 Loki抿了抿嘴唇,突然露出了嘲讽的笑容。 “你认为你可以救我,CharlesXavier？”他嘲笑道。这个想法在他内心深处掀起波涛,带给他深深撼动的同时也令他惊惧不已。 

 “你的大脑充斥得就是这样愚蠢的多愁善感?你难道还没有明白吗？没人能救我。我不是你可以驯服的野兽,也不是一个需要悉心照顾就可以纠正恶习的孩童。正如你的指挥官非常喜欢告诉我的那样,我是一个罪犯,彻头彻底的反派角色,我用三千个死亡的凡人证明了这一点,还要做些什么我才能证明我是认真的？”

 “你说你应该为你做过的事情而受到惩罚,”Charles说,“而你做这些事情是为了给自己带来痛苦。你看不到这是种循环吗？告诉我,Loki,这是从哪里开始的？在哪里它又会结束？“

 “当你终结我时,它迟早会结束,”Loki说, “没有别的选项,我永远不会被驯服,教授,我永远不会是无害的。”

 “你的话虽然这样说,”Charles望着他, “但是你的心却不是这样告诉我的。你缺乏说服力。”

 Loki盯着他,或许是巧合？几个星期前另一个愚蠢的凡人也在直升机上抛给他一样的话──你缺乏说服力。他是从Loki的脑海里把这记忆抽出来的？还是Fury告诉他的?

“为什么你们这些凡人总是这样说？”Loki想知道答案,“那到底是什么意思？”

 “这意味着即使你不想生活在一个你入侵计划成功的世界里,”Charles残酷地告诉他,“你仍然试图去征服,但你并不想统治。你把人推开,但你害怕孤单。你想伤害你的兄弟,但如果他死了,你也将永远失去内心的平静。”

 “你的思想和你的心在交战。一旦你力争的是你在无理智抗拒中所怨恨的东西,而不是你真正渴望的那个,一部分的你总是能够暗中破坏你自己的计划......这就导致了你经常性的失败。“

 Loki站了起来,握紧拳头。他小心翼翼地控制着呼吸,因为他不能,现在他不能失去控制住。事实确实如此,这一直是事实。他知道这一点,他很早就意识到了这一点。他注定会在他尝试的所有事情上失败,不管是当一个英雄还是反派。

 “你怎么知道你不能做个好人？”Charles问道。

 “你觉得我没有试过吗？”Loki狠狠对他说,“我尝试了,我努力成为一名英雄──我的计划本应如此完美── ”他练习了每一个细节,制定出他计划的每一步。他在自己房间的镜子里一遍又一遍练习了自己的面部线条,直到他确信自己可以毫不费力地说出── “你的死亡是拜奥丁的儿子所赐。”

 “根据我的经验,”Charles评价道,“英雄主义不是你可以提前计划的事情。通常来说,你不可以特意为了之后的拯救而自己安排犯罪事件的发生。表现英雄主义应该…更加自然一点。”

  “如果做一个英雄意味着永远不要计划任何事情,把命运和掌控权都留给一时的心血来潮,那么我永远不会成为一个英雄。”

他应该知道,真正的英雄都是那些用自己的拳头和心去战斗的人。只有恶棍才聪明狡猾,像个懦夫一样隐藏在阴谋背后,策划只为英雄解体而存在的计划。如果那些传颂千年的邪恶巫师和勇敢勇士的故事说明了什么道理,那就是人们对于那些通过计谋解决问题而不直接用武力碾碎障碍的人可从来没有什么好的评价。聪明和狡猾代表着没有勇气,也没有荣誉。他应该从一开始就知道这一点。

 总之那计划乱套了,因为Thor出现了。有他在,出错这种事是再正常不过。那个人用几句话就把Loki所有精心策划的计划捻成了废渣。 Loki之前一直做得很好,他保护了Odin并杀死了Laufey,他击败了整个Jotunheim── 明明Thor才是这件事情里的反派形象,是Thor挫败了让Asgard彻底摆脱Jotunheim威胁的机会。但为什么一遇到Thor,事情走向似乎永远不会顺利？只是通过出现,只是因为他是Thor,他就有能力把他轻而易举地变成众人眼中的恶人。

 他受够了。 

“就这样吧,”他大声说道,仿佛一切都骤然终结,他感到一种怪异的满足感。

“就这样吧,让所有领域都视我为邪恶。既然不能成为英雄,那么我就成为反面人物,变成Asgard有史以来最难对付的敌人,给Asgard,以及所有领域带来无穷尽的祸害。我将撕裂每个领域的天空穹顶,如果这能──” 他口中的话停下了,未完的话语化为无声的思绪在他心中翻腾：如果这能让他们认真对待我,尊重我,正视我。

下一秒,Charles柔和的声音出现在他的脑海里。

“我正注视着你,Loki。” 

___________________________________________

 

 

“我正注视着你。”Charles的声音非常柔和。

  Loki什么也没说,他的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起,好像仍然能感觉到曾经那些金属就在上面留下的钉痕。他的眼神变得像针一样尖锐,像熊熊燃烧的煤快一般炙热。他闭上眼睛,用手掌捂住双目,另一只手紧握住拳头,指甲深深地刻入掌心的肉里。

 “但我不得不怀疑,”见Loki沉默了半天也没开口,于是Charles继续说道,“Loki,你真的只有这两个选择吗？”

 “为什么这么说？” Loki开口,他甚至为自己能再次说出话而感到惊讶。

 “你口口声声谈着英雄和反派,好像这是你唯一的两种选择,”Charles说,“他们真的是你想要的吗?真的是你一生中必须选一个来追求的东西吗？”

 Loki的眼睛睁大,目光溃散,内心因为Charles的问题摇摆不定。但他什么也没说。

  “在学术领域工作时我发现过一件有趣的事,我看到很多学生从来没有真正离开过学校。他们中的一部分人从高中到大学再到读研究生,从未追随过梦想或者享受过其他的激情,只因为他们害怕离开自己熟悉的系统,害怕面对一个彻头彻底陌生的世界。”

 “别误会──我很喜欢教书,我也不认为职业之间能分出个高低贵贱,但是这些孩子中的大多数人并不真正想要教书──他们只是默认自己得投身于教学之中。这是一群一生都在一个系统里的人。对他们而言,他们的人生只有两个角色──学生和老师,最后,当他们不再是学生时,他们就转去成为老师──这可不是因为他们对教书有任何激情──他们根本不知道去尝试任何其他的可能。”

 Charles停顿了一下,等待Loki反应,也可以说他是在Loki的想法中寻找他之前不知道的信息──他不太确定Loki听了这样一种奇怪的独白后会怎么想。

  “我想知道在这种事上,Asgard会不会也一样,”他说,“只不过不是老师和学生,而是英雄和反派。如果你一辈子都被教导说那两个角色是人生中唯一重要的角色,那么你会发现是你自己默认要去成为其中的一个角色,即使事实上这两个角色都不适合你。”

 Loki试图笑出声,到口边却变成了几乎梗塞的啜泣。

“你是个蠢货,”他说, “你觉得我还能去追求什么？”他人口中带来战争和混乱的使者,引起恐惧和尖叫的筑梦师,壮大怪物巢穴的怪物本源,收割鲜活生命的死神化身？

 “凭借你的力量和智慧,我几乎无法想象,”Charles回答, “这个世界是一个无比广阔的地方,你有更多的事情能去做。你还能做的事情要比人一生里完成的还要多。就算你的寿命如此之长,世界上能学的事也超过你的想象。你看起来在语言方面特别有天赋,你对研究语言感兴趣吗？那样的话,宇宙中有成千上万的语言可以供你研究,包括我们凡人早就遗失的古代语言──如果你不关心人类,那么其他生命呢？你可以在每片大陆的荒野中寻找新的动植物物种。如果地球上的奇迹让你感到厌倦,或者你更倾向于研究在这个世界上找不到的魔法──你有能力在各种领域间穿梭,也有足够多的时间去磨练你对各类学术的了解和掌握,去研究透彻合个领域学者们都梦寐以求的顶层魔法。”

“如果你厌倦了学习,你还可以试着把很多你学会的东西教给其他人──我知道我举了太多学生和教师的例子,但这就是我所知道的,我和其他人一样容易产生自己的偏见。Loki,我们可以从你那里学到很多。比如进一步探寻宇宙的秘密,探访那些我们对其一无所知的领域。如果你离开这个地方后觉得无处可去,我很乐意让你来我的学校,去那里教我的学生──教他们你对失去和悲伤的看法,以及如何最快从挫败中恢复信心,学会生存和让人生继续。总之,我认为我们可以从你那里学到很多很多。”

Loki摇摇头,试图用否认来掩饰自己,但为时已晚。Charles的话为他开启了新的光景,照亮了他心中原本窄小的可能性隧道。Loki之前甚至没有意识到他的视野是如此狭隘与黑暗。他感觉自己的世界已然被震动了,轴心都开始倾斜。思想根基上的束缚松动了,原本被钉住的思想也逐渐分崩离析起来。

Loki用冰块填满他的心,用冷酷无情掩埋了他真实的自我。一旦他用寒冰封住所有的情感,那么他就可以告诉自己,他不需要关心,一点也不需要,更不会再感到疼痛──不再感觉到任何东西。坚硬的冰此时此刻出现了裂痕,破裂的碎片在危险的边缘掉落──但是如果Loki心中的冰融化透彻,剩下的会是什么？

 “不,”Loki气息不稳地开口, “不,你错了...我不能,这些──这些是别人的选择,不是我的。”永远不会成为他的,永远不会。 “我是一个怪物,我是邪恶的。我生来就注定要成为怪物,那是我的宿命。这不是──不是我可以选择的。一切都是我的本质。”

  “不,Loki,”Charles坚定地说。Loki的心脏因为这些话而剧烈地在胸膛中跳动。 

“你不是。”

 “我的立场让我多年来,不得不和那些威胁我人民,甚至世界安全的各种令人不悦的生物做斗争。我研究过比噩梦更令人作呕的意识,见识过真正的邪恶。那才是真正的邪恶,Loki,它不在你身上。”

  Loki闭上了眼睛,感觉到泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落。除却无意识的婴孩时期,他何时会在人前哭泣了？他很难描述这种感觉。

“我是个怪物,”他低声重复道。不肯舍弃他在这个世界唯一确定的事情。

 “你是个人,”Charles轻声地纠正了他。 “一个像任何其他人一样的人。具有善与恶的潜力,既聪明又爱学,顽皮又好奇,果断又勇敢。在经历那些难以置信的考验之后顽强地活了下来。换作其他人可能毫无生还的可能。”

 “你因为过于孤独而变得自私。你的愤怒让你变得具有破坏性。你受到伤害,于是那些痛苦开始让你变得残酷。这些都是外界环境导致,而不是你天生如此。你不一定要走上这条路,Loki,选择在你自己的手上,只有选择能决定你是什么样的人。再选一次吧。你有权利改变自己。”

这些话听上去很伤人,在令人痛苦的同时又像是在净化,从深处伤口透透彻彻地清洗感染的血肉。尽管他非常想相信它们,让自己相信终于有人会认为自己是一个值得成为人的人,但同时他心底却产生了一股抗拒把这些话推到一边。他早已对自己是个怪物这件事事深信不疑。直到这个启示出现,直到所有迹象点明了他的出身,他生活中的很多事情才有了合理的解释。为什么他总是与众不同,为什么他一直被当成边缘人,为什么他试图做的每件事情都是错的——因为和英雄相比,反派本来就注定失败。如果他是一个怪物,那一切就都可以解释了。为什么他给别人带来伤害就受到如此严厉的惩罚,然而别人对他的轻蔑和伤害却被所有人无视,好像无关紧要一样——因为对一个怪物做任何事都不会受到惩罚。

 “如果我不是…不是怪物...”Loki的声音里充满了焦虑和沉重。 “如果我不是,那么为什么...他们…为什么...”他指了指他的嘴巴向Charles示意,满脸是无助和沮丧。即使是现在,他也无法直言某些话。矮人们干事很精密,巧妙地埋葬了他对他们所有恶劣行为可能的证词。甚至在几年之后,尽管他掌握了所有的魔法,他也仍旧无法从唇瓣中吐出那些单词。

  幸运的是,他并不需要。Charles可以在思维中听到那些他永远说不出来的话。Charles来到他牢房的第一天就是差点被那些可怕的回忆所吞噬。现在,凡人以同情的眼光看着他──不是怜悯,他不需要怜悯,他不会接受来自任何人的怜悯──并且带着好奇心。

“你永远无法告诉任何人？”Loki摇了摇头。 “为什么不？”

  他不能说出那些行为本身,关于所有的疼痛和火焰,血液和银针。不过他倒是可以泛泛而谈。他发出一阵干笑。 

“矮人施法过于直接,”当矮人们缝制了他的嘴唇时,他们就已经束缚他永远不能说出他们之间发生的事。甚至连最伟大的法师都不能解除在他自己身上的禁语术。也许在Asgard的其他人可以帮忙,也会同意提供援手,但由于他没有开口提起,这件事就一直搁置了。

 “最后我被赶出了Nidvallir的牢房。远离家乡,没有马匹,也没有御寒的衣物,甚至只能赤裸着双足,独身于茫茫雪地之中。”看起来,他仍然可以谈论它的边缘。 “我花了将近一个多月的时间才返回Asgard。当我走进大殿时,大部分的伤口已经愈合了。”

  “难道没人要求矮人们对这种虐待的行为给出解释？”Charles想知道答案,他低声发问。

  Loki又笑了起来,声音像艾酒一样苦涩。 “他们说我给他们带来侮辱,并且为此沉默了,”他说, “他们遗漏了一些细节,但对于法庭来说,官方故事已经足够了。何况法庭本身就很乐意看到Loki 这个谎话精（Lie-smith）被禁言。”

 “当时你只不过是一个孩子,”Charles的声音低沉下去,语气有些悲伤。

  Loki眨了眨眼,这不是他希望Xavier说的。他下意识地微微扬起下巴。

“我上过战场,杀死了我人生中的第一批敌人,这在阿斯加德人眼中我算是个男人了。”除了他没有,不是吗？真正的男人不会涉足巫术,也不会企图用诡计取巧。对皇家法院来说,他只算是半个男人半个ergi*,比女人的地位更低──他担负了成为一个战士的期望,却从来没有得到他所应得的威望和尊重,更没有庇护。(译者注ergi* 古挪威语中对习巫术的男子侮辱性的形容。描述无男子气概的人 。QaQ洛基你别听他们乱说)

 “你甚至从来没有试图绕过禁语术,”Charles疑惑道,“你这么聪明,找到一个方法对你来说并不困难。但你为什么不这样做？”

  Loki皱起了眉头。 “过去我是奥丁的儿子,是王国的王子。”虽然最后事实证明,他两者都不是。 “我绝不能表现得像个孩童一般呜咽着寻求安慰,也不能为已经愈合的伤痛哭泣。”这些都建立在如果有人会倾听他的话。尝试了一下,Loki却想不起那个时候谁会在乎真实的故事。他母亲对他失望透顶,高高在上的父亲向来表现冷漠,而兄弟只沉浸于自我夸耀。他们中没有人会关心他。他们从未停下来听我说话。

 “我在听,Loki,”Charles提醒他。

Charles给他的太多了。这些话对他的刺激太多了,多到足以打破了他建起的高墙──这些年他所遭受的忽视,轻蔑和苦难都不曾办到过这点。他无法逃避这个睿智的凡人口中源源不断包裹住他的善意,更无法控制自己不去理会他的话。他内心的一小部分仿若向往光明的植物那样向往Charles的关怀。冰融化了,Loki的情绪终于释放了出来。

他哭了。

 他与泪水作着斗争,在内心冲着自己的软弱怒吼。同时不忘寻找一个角度避开那个他永远都不会忘记的监控摄像头,尽可能地把这份耻辱藏起来。

  “这并不丢人,”他听到Charles这样说。声音里充满着如此要命的,几乎可憎的温柔。

Loki的一生充斥着谎言。他从还是婴孩时就被一个冷漠的父亲抛弃,而今又被另一个冷漠的父亲背弃——可他最终还是选择相信Charles对他说的是真话。

 

眼泪止住后,Loki静静地坐着,如同风暴过去之后的天空般平静。

“你想让我清除你脑海中的屏障吗？”良久,Charles轻声问道。

“你可以做到？”Loki有些惊讶, “我──我不知道你还对破解矮人的魔法有所建树。”

“我不知道,”Charles承认。 “一般来说,我的确不了解大多数魔法。但是它对你大脑的绑定对我来说是可以控制的。我可以在你的脑海里看到它造成的影响。如果你允许我尝试,我相信我可以松开它对你的束缚。”

Loki犹豫了片刻,在希望和怀疑之间徘徊。在经历了这么多年之后,从迫使他沉默的禁语术中解脱出来能有什么益处？他周围根本没有一个愿意关心真相的人。他没必要对Thor解释,在这么多事发生之后,他更没有必要对他的父母解释早年发生过的屈辱。那座桥被彻底粉碎了,永远无法重建。

然而──即使余生他不向任何人讲起这件事,只要知道他可以做到这一点,那这一切就是有意义的。它不仅仅是身体上的痛苦和屈辱,那种被迫失去自身控制,被外力强行入侵心智的感觉更像是在他身上燃烧。即使以这样一种迟到的方式获得解脱,也是一个不能轻易放弃的机会。

“好吧,”Loki同意了。 “我需要做什么？”

Charles把轮椅靠近金属桌。他指着对面的椅子。 “坐吧,”他说。 “我需要触碰到你。”

Loki僵硬地坐在椅子的边缘,等待着被击打。但Charles只是举起双手,轻轻地将两根手指放在他太阳穴的两侧。刺痛的嗡嗡声在他们之间回响。Charles闭上了眼睛。Loki仔细地观察着对面的人。

这个姿势很尴尬──Loki比Charles还要高,两人坐下来也是一样。两人中间隔着的桌子作为障碍物使Charles必须伸着手才能够到Loki。这个姿势难免会让他的手臂因为僵硬而感到不适。“停下──等等,”Loki向旁边靠去,躲开他伸过来的手。

Charles睁开眼睛,好奇地挑起眉毛。 “疼吗？”他问。 “还是不太舒服？”

 Loki和Charles相处了一个多星期,这是他这么多世纪以来第一次对着某个人吐露心声。但即使是现在,意识到Charles是真的在乎他的感受,这仍然让Loki的内心涌起暖流。也许他是时候还个人情了。

“不是我,”Loki从椅子上站了起来。

  他走到金属桌的另一边,动作流畅地在Charles奇怪的轮椅前单膝跪下。仰着头望向对方的画面让他感到有点不和谐,但Loki无法让自己感到羞愧──他跪过比Charles Xavier糟糕多的人。既然他能跪在Skadi*面前,Geirrod*面前,在其他人面前,在...

（还有谁？那是什么时候？）

（他忘记了。）

──甚至在诸神之父Odin面前,那么他肯定可以跪在这个人面前,不论他是不是凡人。

 

“我认为这应该更方便,”Loki用上一种轻快的语气。 Charles对他微笑,举起双手轻轻触碰Loki的头顶。

“谢谢你,”Charles补充说,仿佛事后才想到的一般,但他声音中的真诚是完全真实的。

Loki皱起了眉头。他并不认为这种姿势的变化是什么大事。 “为了什么？”

“我很荣幸能得到你的信任,”Charles轻声说道,Loki感到他的脸上闪过一丝光芒。现在,他选择闭上了眼睛。

  Charles对他思维的触碰有些刺痛──不是痛苦或不舒服,而是用一种令Loki感到不安的方式进行探查和侵入。在这种审查下坚持对外的开放需要花费很大的精力,但Loki忍受了下来。

无意义的图像在脑中回闪得太快,以至于无法分析。突然在他眼角处涌现的色彩和口中多变的味觉实际上并不存在。当第一批幽灵般的图像开始在他脑中出现时,Loki第一反应就是用同样的方式无视它们──直到他意识到它们不是幻想,而是记忆。

记忆像潮汐般涌过他的身边,如水般起起伏伏,渐渐坠入空白区域,在空间和时间之外与不可见的潮流战斗,试图夺回土地夺回光明和氧气。记忆的潮流最后抵达奇塔瑞人*构建和汇集的碎石群,并像地球上的流星一样在坠落中分崩离析。

起初,他们抓住了他,并把他当作间谍,完全不相信他的辩解（这是多么可笑,他明明说的是实话,却不被相信。即使他们没有理由听过他的名号）他们更多按照自己的喜好审讯他,而他却没有答案可以给予它们。

然后疼痛开始了,看看银舌头是如何发挥作用的！在巧妙的谎言中编织进细碎的真理,添上圆滑的奉承,说出来的言语轻而易举地使人信服。多么愚蠢,傲慢的傻瓜才会相信他们那种毫无新意的野蛮行为可以得到真话。他们得多么天真才会觉得他会因为肉体的痛苦而变得诚实。Loki熬过了他们的盘问,这期间仿佛是在热铁上跳舞,热血澎湃的同时内心充满压抑的绝望。他最后终于赢得了一些勉强相称的信任,让他们相信他可以对他们有一些用处。

另一个人把他带到他们寒冷而荒凉的城市里。扭曲的天空,地面铺满成千上万的死人遗骸,建筑师也没有刻意去清理和陈列他们的头骨──在这里,一个死去敌人的尸骸甚至不值得注意,仿佛只是另一种建筑材料。在那个坐落于高地的锈黑色王座上,他看见──

他看见 ──

“放松,Loki,”Charles的声音从离他无尽距离的地方响起,舒缓而稳定。 “我不是在伤害你。”

“为什么会那么疼！”他像孩子一样突然爆发。所有的东西都混合在一起,漆黑的天空,惨白的骨骸,明亮的蓝色星爆——寒冷,彻头彻底的寒冷,冰块,血泊,积雪,冰霜巨人,怪物,怪物,怪物,死亡死亡死亡——惨白的皮肤,乌黑的头发,星辰般的眼睛,边缘被撕扯地四分五裂,鲜红色的血液四溅──

他不记得是谁把他送到了这里,不记得那个曾经把他提升为黑暗统领,将权力放在他的手中,并在他脑中埋下蓝色火焰的人的存在。不管是名字还是长相。他也忘记了他来到地球的原因,他忘记了,都忘记了。他所有精心的计划和策略以及应急措施,都不曾包括入侵地球背后的真正原因,只知道这很重要,他不能失败。

但他失败了。

 “谁让你来到这里的,Loki？” Charles他,他的声音在Loki的脑海中回荡,好像他们站在一个空洞中。 “是谁封住了你的口？”

  答案就在那里,就在触手可及的地方,但是有一道他看不见的障碍阻隔了他。他可以感觉到被锁住的记忆正在向外施压,封印屈服于压力嘎吱作响──Charles Xavier强迫它们驶向光明。

 一时之间Loki不知道哪一个会先被瓦解。是封印,还是他。

  他看到一张脸。那个人穿过一片空白的（突如其来的蓝色星火令人眩目）迷雾,向他走来。隐约可见的身躯过于巨大而难以分辨,就像是一座行走的山峰。皮肤如干涸的血液,眼睛颜色仿若死星──

 难道不是沾染盟友和敌人的鲜血而未曾褪去的深红色？

他爱恋死亡女神,他渴望杀戮,他会杀死每个人,每个人──

你生来就注定被奴役。你的生命只配成为我走向命运的铺路石──但现在,你将活下去。

“只是为了以防万一,”那冷酷的声音让他心生畏惧,（同时又因为心底偷偷酝酿着反抗而有一丝激动和紧张。Loki总是会在最后选择去做自己觉得最好的事） “确保你专注于执行我的任务,并且不让自己处于......需要重新考虑是否继续效忠于我的立场。”

“我的主人,”他听到他自己的声音充满甜蜜的真诚,“我不会想要背叛你。”

“的确如此,”那张脸令人生畏地逼近,只见他握紧带着镶嵌着明亮泪滴状宝石的手套的手,蓝色的火焰向周围溅射,“你不会想到背叛。”

蓝色的火焰扑向Loki的大脑,他下意识地想要反抗,却发现全身痉挛,无力抵抗。蓝色的光芒紧裹住他的头部向内入侵,如脑中烧灼的荨麻,扭曲他的想法,吞噬他的记忆直到他忘记。

忘记是谁。忘记原因。

他只是偶然发现了一个由宇宙魔方打开的半遮掩半衰落的传送门。然后发现手中已经拥了有所有他想要的东西。他自由自在,重新掌握了权力。但当时他因为潜意识里觉得这种自由其实是阴险的谎言而感到不安。

即使是现在,他想起了那张脸,但他仍旧不记得那个名字。他不能说出来,甚至在他的想法中也不行。就像被困在自己的皮囊里,不能战斗,不能逃跑,也不能说话──

你的银舌需要回炉重造,谎话精。

矮人们希望他保持沉默,并用闪着寒光的针和粗线来采取措施。但是他们并不是唯一这样做的人,是吗？

银舌头想要领导？

所有认识他的人──

清楚你自己的身份！

他的一生──

闭嘴！

他们只希望他闭嘴──

我在听,Loki。

他撕裂了那道屏障。突然的胜利让他自己也感到震惊。最后,他终于找回了他自己的声音。 

“吾乃Loki。”

他喊道,声音让房橼都开始发颤。 

“非万物所能禁语！”

  突然间,房间里的热度如同被浇了水般骤降,一阵刺骨的寒风从他身上升腾而起,形成了一个发展开去的漩涡。死亡般的寒冷触及过热的表面,四周强化玻璃的面板都碎裂了,金属被熔化,塑料也开裂并卷曲──但在漩涡的中心,Loki和Xavier毫发无所。

  他能听见外面传来的喊叫,能听见那些惊慌失措的脚步声和含糊不清的抱怨,这些都是Fury手下无用的警卫。他无视他们,慢慢地抬起眼睛与Charles目光交汇。

 “Thanos,”Loki咬牙切齿,艰难地说出了这个名字。粘稠的鲜血从他的眼角滴落,从他耳朵里缓缓渗出 ,污浊了他的发丝,但他顾不上这些。  
   
 “他要来了。”

“抵达之时,他将降下死亡。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

  严格来说,Nick Fury并不是间谍。

 

  “间谍”意味着用上某种程度的欺骗,隐秘开展行动,深入敌方阵营收集有用信息。现在的Nick Fury手底下自然有人替他做这种事。但多年的间谍生涯塑造了现在的他。他是那种要在面朝的每个方向都放置电子荧光屏好让自己能掌握周围世界一举一动的人。情报是他生活中的肉和牛奶,是他与人交易时的筹码,也是能让他万劫不复的毒品。搜集情报是他一生的工作。

 

  然而,这并不意味着他总是喜欢那种滋味。他生命中最糟糕的日子让他清楚地知道那些很重要的事往往都不是什么好事。

 

  “所以从头到尾再解释一遍,”Fury把手撑在桌子上, “'泰坦'到底是个什么玩意儿？”

 

  经过了前几个星期发生的事,即使这个对人类,对神盾局都积怨已久的超级反派现在解除了枷锁,Fury在他面前也已经不用太过谨慎。但Loki此刻看上去冷峻得令人不安,他的眼睛底下和嘴角仍然留着手帕擦拭后残留的黑色血渍。

 

  等到Loki之前突然升起的敌意暂时消散,他们围着桌子讨论起如何使地球免受来自未知来源的威胁。

 

  “他是一个泰坦,”Loki随口说道,就好像他们应该知道这个名词代表什么含义一样。 “永恒者,拥有神力的生命体。Thanos在泰坦中就十分强大, 同时更是,”他不顾自己的嘴唇还在干裂流血,勾起了一个奇怪的苦涩微笑,“疯狂至极。”

 

  “你嘴里的'神',”Fury说。 “就像你和Thor被认为是神一样吗？我们把你抓起来也没费太大力气。”

 

  Loki瞪了他一眼,脸上散落的淤青让他不满的表情显得有些凶狠。 “愚昧无知的凡人,”他说。 “神域人和他们一样,就像他们曾经一样。不过如果泥屋里有几个无知的凡人选择把我们命名为神袛,那也完全是你们自己的行为,不是我们的。”

 

  Fury注意到Loki仍然（无意识地）在谈论神域人时使用了“我们”。他知道摄像头会在一旁勤勤恳恳地记录Loki口中的每个字。这是一件好事,因为Fury此刻仍旧在和心底对Loki的不信任作着斗争,无暇去多想Loki话中的其他含义。

 

  “Thanos完全是另一个级别的,”Loki接着说。 “你们凡人从来没有意识到地球其实一直处在被保护的状态。你是否认为我是宇宙中的邪秽,是夜间鬼怪中的一员？跟那人比起来,我至多只能算是个温柔的托儿所护工。”

 

  “泰坦们在混沌中制造秩序,建立起领域,并在其上播种那些被唤醒的生命。Thanos可能曾经是他们中的一员,可他对死亡的迷恋让他背叛了生命。他曾经有过另一个名字,却早已在他疯狂的阴影之中被遗忘。这份痴迷以及执念都让他发狂。尽管他杀戮成魔,但无论他如何尝试,他都无法自杀。他们说,他曾经跌入熔融金属之中,也不过是被炎热所激怒,片刻就得以脱身。他永远无法面对面与他伟大的死亡女士相见,所以他用其他生命代替自己。这是一场无休止的献祭。”

 

 “他研究死亡,操纵它,试图利用它,直到他最后得到了宇宙力量的承载物——无限手套。一旦Thanos彻底掌握了它,就能够在短时间内抹去宇宙中的一半生命。”

 

    Fury眨了眨眼,强迫自己专注Loki话里的重点。他听的懂每个单词,Loki描述中的绝对仍然让他觉得荒谬。 “你一定是在跟我开玩笑。”他向Xavier寻求解释,但此时这个变种人一心聆听Loki的阐述。

 

  Loki冷笑起来。 “感谢某个魔法师通过献祭他的生命释放了一个大型咒语——还未彻底完成,联合部队的全力一击在那一瞬间就淹没了Thanos。无限手套从他身上被带走,镶嵌的宝石散落到宇宙各地,而他被放逐到了宇宙的尽头——他没有死,因为他无法被杀死。流亡后,他又重新踏上无休止的屠杀之路。”

 

  “Thanos麾下的军队扩散到十几个行星。上一个他带去战争的领域,他在接受他们投降之后不久,就命令他的军队扫荡人口密集的城市,杀害了数百万人。他对征服没有兴趣,也不渴望统治,只痴迷杀戮——他以这种最直接的方式爱上了死亡。他想象她是一个女人,用大量残酷的屠杀向她致敬。”

 

   “你们人类如此软弱,全球几十亿人,军事武装却寥寥无几,”Loki尖刻地说。 _勇士文化,很好。_ “当Thanos率领他的军队到达时,不会有外交,也不会有任何讨价还价的余地。他对执政掌权毫无兴趣,也不在乎什么征服的过程。他只在乎杀人。你们这个颤抖的世界不过是六十亿实验样品,能让他提起兴趣去尝试更创新的死亡方式。”

 

   “但你就敢和他讨价还价。”Fury只能想出这么多可以说。

 

  Loki的表情扭曲了一下,然后随意地靠回椅背。 “我有他想要的东西。”他的声音很平静。

 

  “是什么？”Fury厉声问道。

 

  Loki挥了挥手。 “Thanos之前被流亡的地方离这里非常遥远,完全不相连。对大多数凡人来说,他本来可能只会成为传奇童话故事,直到—— ”Loki之前一直用着说书人的口吻,话锋一转语气里透出令人发寒的冷意,“直到有一个愚蠢的凡人碰了人类不该触碰的东西。宇宙魔方被唤醒了。它的远端顶点感应了Thanos帝国所在的无边空间的外部领域。考虑到你们有限的理解能力,你们可以把它当作是一个隧道,或者传送门——一扇Thanos可以看到的门,即使他暂时还不知道如何打开。”

 

  “然后不应该出现的人出现在他的家门口......鄙人。”Loki说,他嘴角划过一丝看起来有些病态的微笑。 “一位法师,一位对秘密门道和隐藏通道有特殊认识的人。他自己无法做到的那样,于是强迫我通过前往宇宙魔方所在地的通道,为他得到它,并在在那里从另一侧打开门好让他的那些奴才穿过。好了,其余的你们也都知道,或者自以为知道。即使传送门暂时关着关闭,路径依然存在,而另一端虎视眈眈。“

 

  牢房里是长时间沉默。

 

  “是你把这个疯狂的混蛋引来我们星球的。”Fury直言不讳。

 

  Loki翻了个白眼。 “没有必要把这算在我头上,”他出声辩解, “Thanos养的那些宠物很快就会帮他找到这里。我最多只是让这一切早发生了一两年。”

 

  在桌子的另一边,Xavier皱起了眉头。但无论他在想什么——或者他听到Loki在想什么, ——他认为这不足以打断他们的谈话。

 

  “所以你觉得站在他的一边,加入他的死亡十字军是件好事？”Fury继续问道,厌恶和不信从他的声音渗出。

 

 Loki的绿色眼睛里闪过了怒气。 “你听不懂我的话吗？”他大声说道,“除非Thanos放弃,没有人有办法能摆脱他。我面临的选择已经很清楚了：我只能忍耐服从,否则我会受到无尽的痛苦,直到我的意志破裂,到时候我也只剩服从。我选择跳过繁琐的中间部分, 省去那些为恳求一死的痛苦哀嚎,最后迎来不可避免的结论。那样我还有希望保留我的自我和智慧。“

 

 他最后甚至用上了狂妄的口吻：“很是抱歉,我不是你们的英雄,不会为了做些无用功就自愿承担几十年的无谓痛苦。“

 

   Xavier向前倾身,顺利地把自己跻身到牢房里有些争锋相对的气氛里,并且第一次介入他们的谈话。 “很明显,你必须为他提供什么,”他冷静地说,不费吹灰之力地控制了谈话的走向。 “那么他是以什么方式回报你的？”

 

  “酒,女人,黄金？”Fury冷冷地猜测。 “有机会报复你那个被你怨恨上的兄弟？一张稳坐的宝座,让下面许多追捧者每天歌颂你的伟大？

 

   “很显然,你已经知道情况如此之好,”Loki咬着牙回应道, “何须我再解释什么。”

 

 “还有什么？”Xavier无视Fury,对Loki说。 他冷静地认对上Loki的目光。火焰立刻从那双淬了毒的绿眼睛里褪去,从身上滑落到地上。

 

“那重要吗？”Loki放轻了声音。

 

  “你可以告诉他,”Xavier说,声音出奇得温柔。 “或者让我告诉他。”

 

  “告诉我什么？”Fury问,觉得自己被排除在外不是一点两点。

 

  Loki什么也没说。于是Xavier回望Fury,开口解释：“除了我们自己的空间之外,这个空间区域还拥有许多人口稠密的领域。一旦他在地球上建立了立足点,Thanos就可以用它作为临时据点对附近任何其他行星发动战争。”

 

  “但是地球是我的,”Loki咆哮道,这些话不受控制地从他口中吐出。 “他不会碰它的。”

 

  Fury终于明白过来。 “你的意思是他答应你放弃侵略地球。”

 

  Loki低垂眼眸,不太情愿地点了点头。

 

  Fury不敢相信他所听到的——他所有的简单假设都被全盘推翻。 “所以你一开始告诉我们你要通过征服地球来拯救它的说法是认真的？”

 

    “不客气。”Loki从牙齿间挤出这句话。

 

 如果说有一件事情可能会让Fury超过想要接管他的星球的想象中的外星人想法,那就是两个人的想法,他们在地球上讨价还价,看看谁会首先破解它。仿佛地球已经属于他们,他们可以如此冒犯地决定自己的命运。

 

  “为什么？”Fury想问的问题很多。

 

 Loki再次抬起头来,脖子高傲地昂着,嘴唇紧紧地闭着,抿成坚定不屈的一条线。“不管Thor和你们说了什么,我的确曾是Asgard的国王,”他告诉他们。 “我和他一样发过誓言来保护九界免受伤害,这其中包括中庭。就算我之前被人背叛——被及其不公正地夺去我执政的权利,我也仍然会认真对待我的誓言。”

 

  Fury认为这是有道理的。如果Loki对Thanos对种族灭绝喜好的描述是准确的——至少Loki本人似乎相信这一点——那么Thanos扫荡后也留不下多少人给Loki统治了,loki无法从一堆尸体中得到他想要的称颂和赞美。

 

“还有什么？”Xavier继续发问。Fury不明白他还有什么可说的。

 

 “还有......Thor喜欢这个领域,”Loki几乎无声地喃喃道。 “他喜欢你们这些凡人,喜欢你们那些不开化的习俗。如果真的被摧毁了,他会痛苦。”

 

  Fury大脑一瞬间有些短路。这种别扭的兄弟情着实令人觉得离奇。

 

  “此外,”Loki平日那种邪恶的幽默闪耀回他的眼睛里。 “这也打了他的脸,我完成他没做到的事——我保护地球免受他从未想过的威胁。”

 

“什么？你把你在市中心释放一群外星蜥蜴的行为叫作保护地球？我可一点都不看好你口中狡猾的计划。”

 

  “哦,那不是我的计划。”Loki摆摆手。 “这是奇塔瑞人的想法——他们没有什么战略头脑,弥补他们策略不精的缺点。”

 

  “那你为什么要一起去呢？”Charles想知道。

 

  Loki的表情有一瞬的绷紧,他凝视着虚空。 “相信我,如果有别的方法,我就不会这么做,”他说。 “藉于他们对我所做的事情,我本来更喜欢用一些更痛苦,更缓慢和恐怖的方式。可惜在这种情况下,我能做的不多。虽然很有限,但也还算凑合。我让他们得到了他们想要的——一场光荣的战斗,同时我也得到了我想要的东西——他们的死亡。“

 

  Fury花了一些时间来梳理这句话背后的含义。当他明白过来时,他几乎咬碎了他那一口牙齿才没有急火攻心。所以那场纽约大战,所有的毁灭和死亡,都不过是Loki这个无间道追逐私利的结果？他早就应该让Clint Barton射穿他的眼睛 。

 

  “他们既然要求战争,我就给了他们他们想要的东西,”Loki继续说道。 “他们认知低下,毫无远见。对于那种卑劣的废物,我没有一丝兴趣。也只有Thor和他的跟屁虫会很高兴地加入那群白痴。如果是我的计划,根本就不需要发生正面冲突。“

 

  “我的计划里,我一样会通过传送门过来,把Thanos的信息和他的意图传达给你们,完美伪装成一个逃离险境的迷路难民,并且寻求庇护。我知道你们之前已经接触过神域人,并且觉得Asgard对你们很友善—— Thor出于某些天真的幻想,没有告诉你们我的历史。我很容易就会被你们看作是一个盟友,甚至是救世主。“

 

  “我在巫术方面的造诣——在Asgard,在中庭数光年之外,在你们难以到达的地方——都是首屈一指的。如果你们希望对抗Thanos, 我可以帮助你的英雄们,你们的将军们,将最新的武器和战术变革你们的军队,让你们进入一个新的力量时代,这个力量甚至可以在军事力量上与Asgard相媲美。我确信那个时候,即使是你们世界的国王和魔导师也都会来寻求我的建议和知识。“

 

  Loki缓缓笑了起来。 “随着时间的推移,这些将军和科学家中的每一个人都会接受我的指挥。他们各自保留自己的地位和权威,但会对我足够忠诚。我不需要偷窃宇宙魔方,因为他们会把它带到我身边,并让我成为它的守护者。更何况在它丢失到地球之前,它属于我的父亲。所以比起你们任中的其他人,宇宙魔方交给我来处理更加合情合理。“

 

  “然后......我本来可以赢的。”Loki摊开他的手,仿佛是在向不可避免的命运投降。 “我会把中庭掌握在我的手中。虽然没有十足把握能赢过Thanos,但至少有了可能性。我会向Thor证明,我可以保护他无力保护的事物,并向我的——向奥丁证明我可以和他一样是一个好国王。我,Loki,无人可奴役者,可以把中庭的控制权集于手中。“他直视Fury的眼睛。 “指挥官,我不需要金子做的宝座和闪闪发光的权杖才能成为国王。”

 

  一想到这个计划可能轻而易举就达成,Fury整个人都僵硬了——不,他不会成功！Fury坚定地告诉自己。当然,不管有没有精神控制,一个人不可能在不被其他人发现的情况下接管整个地球的政府,不是吗？可是这种祸害会在被遏制之前的扩散速度惊人。现在看来,伤亡的三千人,被破坏的城市街区和本来会造成威胁相比,似乎不值得一提。

 

  Xavier这时用上了十分严厉的口吻,这是fury听到过的他对Loki最严厉的语气

 

  ”我不觉得你什么时候想过真的要与我们结盟,一起对付Thanos的威胁。“

 

  “不是很想,没错,”Loki承认。他几乎有些尴尬。 “Asgard中的所有人都知道你们凡人在战争中就如襁褓中的婴孩。当冰霜巨人入侵中庭时,你们除了扔石头和削尖的棍子之外,根本无力抵抗。即使是我上次访问的时候,就在你们的几个世纪以前,弹射武器的概念对你们来说都足够新颖,以至于你们仍然一排排穿着色彩鲜艳的制服去赴死。“

 

  “红衫军的年代到现在,我们已经走过了很长的一段路,”Fury说,他忍住不提红衫军（译者注：这里的红衫军是指美国革命战争中对抗美国爱国者的英国士兵,因常穿红衣而得名）被他们击败,并且他们靠的是很小很差的装备。Loki显然没有能力（或兴趣）区分一个“凡人”国家和另一个“凡人”国家。

 

  Loki哼了一声。 “真的吗？”他说。 “即使是现在,你们仍旧分裂成数百个小军阀,在自己内部之间争吵。冲突和纷争将你们分开,让你们陷入瘫痪。你们普通的士兵在收割者面前不过是米糠。即使你们的英雄组成精英团队,也不能使其真正停止内斗,一同解决当下的威胁。“

 

  “好笑。我似乎记得他们很轻易地就击败了你。”Fury说。Loki对他嗤之以鼻,那么他也可以以牙还牙。

 

  Loki瞪了他一眼。 “的确,”他语气尖刻。 “召集了两个领域伟大的英雄,拥有中庭科技的精华和无限资源,在关键时刻,你们用一根棍子阻挠了一个男人的计划。真是恭喜。期待你们在孤立无援的情况下,给下一个敌人带来更好的表演。“

 

  Fury的忍耐已经到了极限。这个来自外星的不速之客,拖着宇宙中的威胁和对他们的怨恨,在世界的另一半地方横冲直撞,然后在他们终于决定将他放逐回Asgard之后——坐在自己直升飞机上的一个牢房里冷静地坐着,就那样面无表情地说他其实是来提供帮助。

 

  他气得从椅子上猛地站起来。金属椅子在地板上磨削,然后旋转着被甩出去,发出痛苦的刮擦声。他的人生还没有成功到在做出什么后悔事之前就知道什么时候该做什么事情从而摆脱困境。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  无论如何,见Fury走出简报室后没有回来,Charles心里暗暗感到高兴。就算Fury仍有问题需要他来回答,他也还可以直接回顾监控录像,至少Fury不会用那些刺痛的话强迫他告诉他信息来源。

 

 迄今为止,Loki回答问题时表现出的配合令人印象深刻。不过因为Fury在场，所以有些问题Loki是不会开口回答的。

 

  “我依旧不明白你为什么要选择你的计划,”Charles平静地说道,同时保持他的姿势和语气尽可能不让人接受。Fury之前的行为提供了一个如何让人们向你敞开心扉的反例,这是肯定的。 “我在你脑子里留下的记忆里看到一些。你不能再记得Thanos,也不能像我们警告它会带来的威胁,那你是如何走到你选择的行动路线上的呢？”

 

  Loki蜷缩在他的椅子上,仿佛有重量压在他的肩膀上。他沉默了很长一段时间——不是因为拒绝回答而更像是不知道如何回答。 “就和...演员一样,”他终于尴尬地开口了。 “一个演员没有被告知任何台词就突然出现在舞台上,身上是戏服,手里是道具,他只能猜测剧情。我手里拿着武器,同时Fury站在那里准备战斗。”他的嘴角勾起一个诡异的弧度。 “我曾经对我的武导师感到失望,但至少他们确实设法灌输些理念给我：当你发现你身处战场,而你的敌人在你面前时,你要先下手为强。你不能等待对方开始有所作为。谁犹豫了谁就会被杀死。这是一种反射行为,就是这样。“

 

  Charles可以感觉到这并不是完全的真相。即使那时Loki真的生气了,整个人怒气冲冲，如果那些接受怒火的人不是那些一开始就激怒过他的人,他其实也并不会太在乎。这种无针对性的暴力对于目标来说不是很明智。Charles对Fury一开始在路上就被Loki盯上表示同情。

 

  “在那之后？”Charles轻轻地继续问。

 

  “我不知道,那一切太过混沌,在Thanos...他...”Loki摸索出一个合适的词,并找到一个。 “...淹没了我的神识...封印了那些记忆,最后束缚住我的自我之后, 我一开始的计划就只剩下了一些扭曲的片段。我试着去弄清楚我在哪里,我在做什么,围绕着我的是什么样的敌人...“他的眉头紧缩。 “我知道我需要在神盾局内找联系人,但不记得是谁；我知道我必须让自己被抓住,但不明白为什么；我知道我必须把地球上最强大的防御者聚集在一起,并且刺激他们针对巨大威胁展开行动—— “

 

  他干笑几声。 “但是,如果没有那段关于Thanos的记忆,我不会记起——除了自己——这场戏中究竟还有哪种威胁。”

 

 Loki似乎有更多的话要说,Xavier静静地等着。 

 

  “看起来我的一生就是为了造就这一时刻——成为故事中的怪物。诺伦（译者注：命运三女神）早已引导我的脚踏上了这条道路...你知道所有预言最终都会实现,于是你拼命避免它们。不过现在看来反抗我自己的命运这件事似乎毫无意义。至少这是我能理解的一个角色,扮演反派,我干得很好。“他的声音里有一丝无法解释的骄傲。Loki对取得成功的执念很深,他再也不愿继续失败下去了。

 

  “就像任何合格的怪物一样,我侵入,我掠夺,我毁坏,我杀戮,直到找到能反抗我的英雄,暴露自己的计划,暴露自己的弱点。这样明显的提示下,他们如果真的足够聪明,就不应该错过。”

 

“在那之后,”他轻声说着。如果他内心没有在同一时间翻滚起绝望,Charles很难听懂他的话。 

 

  “我只是在等人......来阻止我。”

 

**_阻止我。_**

 

  他心中默念着，脑海里是一连串闪回：支离破碎的彩虹桥——闪耀着刺眼光芒的金矛尖端——在空间夹缝的那次难也忍受的坠落。

 

**_终结我。_ **

 

 

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

“我只是在等人......来阻止我。”痛苦和绝望的情绪在Loki心头翻涌。

 

  Charles感知到了这一点,于是没有把这个问题继续下去,反而花了很长时间问了Loki一些关于Thanos能力的简单问题。尽管是些无关紧要的内容,他还是随时做着笔记。Fury晚一些时候可以从监视器知道一切,而他需要给自己保留一份记录。

 

  当他开始感到疲惫的时候 ,他用余光去瞟手表的时间。原来已经很晚了。 “我们今天就到这里怎么样？“他问Loki。loki原本昂起的脑袋在这段时间逐渐耷拉下来。就算他的体质非同常人,之前神识差点被撕裂仍旧消耗了很多他能量。幸运的是,他痊愈得很快——加上Charles援助更是如此 ——但是很明显他同样需要休息。

 

  “很好,”Loki同意了, “那么我们明天再见。”

 

  Charles合上笔记本,他摇摇头。 “恐怕不是明天,Loki,”他说,为自己的言语所激起的震惊和不可思议的恐惧而振作起来。 “我会在后天回来。”

 

  那一瞬间Loki的表情起了变化,变得前所未有的冷漠。Charles清楚地看见他心底的那些纠结在那一瞬间霸占了他的全部思绪。 **_他要离开——他不想再见到我——不,不,不 ——不要——_ **

那种寒冷和孤独的感觉似乎又将卷土重来 **_——现在他得到了他想要的东西,他便不再需要我了——_ ** 那些想法聚集起来令他胸口传来一阵剧烈的疼痛： **_再一次被背弃了_ ** 。

 

  Charles忍不住带着些许伤感叹了口气。

 

  “Loki,我从来没有骗过你。我不是在撒谎,”他严肃地说。 “我保证我会在后天回来,除非有紧急情况需要我出面——比如变种人遇到了危机,或者有什么对这个世界造成了威胁。我不希望那些事情发生,但这些情况仍有可能出现。多年来,有一些人视我为敌... “

 

  Loki嘲笑道： “他们是一群蠢货。”

 

  Charles笑了。 “所以我很可能后天也无法返回。你要记住,那种情况下我虽然无法过来,但我心里仍然非常愿意和你见面。”

 

  Loki移开视线,脸色有些僵硬,嘴唇依旧紧紧地抿着。Charles知道,要解除他胸中的不安需要的不止几句安慰。

 

  “我对很多人负责,”他告诉Loki说,“正如我以前告诉过你的那样,我的一群学生为了维护这个世界的安全而努力工作。我必须让他们知道我从你那里所学到的一切,开始为新的威胁做起准备。“

 

  Charles不经常和人发生肢体接触。一方面他权威人物的地位让他有点孤傲,另一方面许多人因为他的变种能力也会感到不舒服。自从他们相遇之后,他与Loki的身体接触只有两次,仅限于建立更深层的精神联系。

 

  但他现在主动触碰了Loki。一只手宽慰般搭上他的肩膀。 “你为了给我们带来了这个警告,承受了很多。”他语气很坚定 。“我至少应该以应有的严肃态度来对待这件事。”

 

  这是带有操纵性的。Charles不能否认。过去一周,他做了很多工作,让Loki摆脱了与地球以及与人类的对立感——引导他进入和他们同一立场或者可能是同一立场的思维方式。如果他能让Loki感到自己是被重视的,是有用的...如果他能让Loki觉得地球欠他感激之情,他将更有可能在未来留住他。

 

  他用上了操纵性的说话技巧,但事实也的确如他说的话里一样。

 

  一股强烈而复杂的情绪伴随着断断续续的想法飞快地掠过他的脑海,loki感觉有什么糊住了自己的视线,他下意识地迅速眨了眨眼睛。

 

  “谢谢,”他的声音轻得几乎听不见。

 

  Charles更加卖力地把他所有的担忧和欣赏通过他们接触的地方传达给对方,然后他收回了手。他不希望让Loki处于如此脆弱的状态 ——但他对其他人也有责任。他向Loki证明他会回来的唯一办法就是如约返回,证明他会做得和他的话里的一样好。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  第二天,Fury讽刺地把这天称为安息日。这是自从他打电话叫Charles Xavier过来,那个变种人第一次没有按时登上天空航母。顺便说一句,这同样也是纽约之战刚刚过去的第二十八天。一段与之相似的后世界末日僵尸电影一直贯穿着Fury的脑海。

 

  当然 ,这意味着他们终于接到了Thor的电话。（译者注：惊变28天 电影中因丧尸病毒泄露, 仅仅28天,往日繁荣喧哗的伦敦就变成了一座坟墓。主角也是在这个时间节点醒的。 ）

 

  好吧,从技术上讲,这是Jane Foster打的电话。这是他们一直在等待的。在过去的一个月里,Foster一直在美国 Appalachia 地区神盾局资助的实验室里对他们自己制造的爱因斯坦罗森桥进行调制。此处地理位置是一个折中之选。离人群足够远以达到安全性和保密性,同时与东海岸的距离也足够近,以至于从神盾局和复仇者大厦出发都可以在短时间内到达那里。

 

  现在看来,他们终于建立了联络。这是个好消息——直到Foster坚持他们需要在Loki的存在下完成信号对接。

 

  对Fury来说,这十足是个坏消息。

 

  Foster并不清楚Loki事件中的所有细节,特别是他曾对她进行过个人威胁的部分。没有这一点,很难确切地向她传达让他们共处一室是个坏主意这件事情。Foster坚持认为,继续进行一些校准和能量共振,如果没有他们的驻地外星巫师在场,这次尝试是不可能成功的。她与Stark不同,Fury几乎总是会在某种程度上嘲弄他。 Foster表现得太过直截了当——真诚,值得信赖,无法想象世界上有人会有不同意见。

 

 于是,Fury只好勉强地同意了。为他自己和他的囚犯安排了交通工具,并且安排了一排警卫一同前往 Appalachia 。Fury曾经指望过Xavier能管束住Loki,他却偏偏现在缺席,根本联系不上。他们也不能等他,因为Foster坚持声称他们只有一个很短的时间来对接这个信号,这个”很短“甚至只能用几小时的时间来衡量。

 

  尽管Loki表示愿意合作,但这整件事顺利得令人怀疑,以至于Fury都怀疑Loki是想趁机抓住Foster并将她当作人质（更可能当作狗骨头玩具）而用的诡计。考虑到这种令人毛骨悚然的可能性,Fury带来了他们在被囚禁的前半期用来限制过Loki的锁链。在开始其他准备工作之前,Fury亲自监督Loki手腕被戴上镣铐。他们把锁链用螺栓固定在地上,给Loki留下不到一米的转身空间。Fury确信他只是为了Jane Foster的安全才做的这件事,而不是为了让自己得到个人满足。

 

  不过即使是被链条拴着,这个超级反派也有一种表达态度的方式,表明这一切是经过他”批准“的。他懒洋洋地靠在椅子上,浑身散发着”他很无聊“的气息,而神盾局人员在他周围匆匆忙忙地摆放了许多设备。Jane Foster一边指挥着他们搬东西,一边向他们的俘虏身上投射好奇和恐惧的眼神。Fury想知道她从哪里知道了什么。他清楚她应该没有机会获得任何情报,她可能有许多可以从中获得信息的研究途径。Thor Odinson本身就是一个,北欧神话中也有相同的材料可以研究 ,Fury自己就有一队分析师一直在逐行剖析。

 

  Loki一脸生人勿进地坐在那里,对她回以不屑的鄙视。这让Jane Foster最终放弃与他进行任何形式的对话。Fury倒是很满意这一点。

 

  “好了,所有的系统都上线了,”Foster最后宣布。他们已经设置好了什么,在Fury的眼睛里,这看起来就像一个庞大的家庭影院,墙壁大小的机器在相对来说大小适中的玻璃屏幕周围围成一圈。与此同时,一些黑色的'扬声器'瞄准了Loki,越位出了摄像机拍摄的范围。这些设备并不是Fury所偏好的。如果可以的话,他更愿意参加一个跨空间的Skype（全球即时通讯软件）会议。 

 

  “信号稳定,准备旋转微型门户,三......二......一......就是现在。”

 

  除了背景嗡嗡声的音调有了轻微变化之外,似乎没有任何事情发生,但Foster的脸上露出了宽慰的笑容,甚至Loki也猛地回头,有些吃惊。

 

  “就是这样,我们对接成功了,” Foster喜悦地喊着, 向一位身材高大,肌肉发达的实验室助理挥挥手。 “ Dave ,插入转换器,把我们的那位老兄放上屏幕。”

 

  屏幕上突然出现了一团五颜六色的静电火花,然后渐渐汇聚出一张熟悉的脸庞——Thor Odinson,背后是巨大的金色拱门和火炬,比起天空航母那里更像是他的家。

 

  “Thor！”Foster惊呼一声。她脸上的笑容彻底令这个相当朴素的黑发女人整个都生动起来。 “很高兴再次见到你！”

 

  “我也是,Jane Foster,”Thor说。他的声音很温暖,但Fury没有放过其中隐含的紧绷。

 

  “我们之间有好多事情需要谈谈,” Foster告诉他。 “我有很多事想和你说 ——”

 

  “确实如此,但我担心它必须等待一下了,”Thor说。 “那里是神盾局的主人 Nicholas  Fury吗？我必须跟他进行谈话。”

 

  “Fury局长？当然,他在这里,”Foster惊讶地看了他一眼。 “上次你说了什么之后,我确信他会在这里。”

 

  “很好。现在我请求你离开,Jane,我必须保密地和他谈话。这是眼下最紧急的事情,我在这里的时间很短。”

 

  Foster的表情不太好。Fury不会为她想要和Thor闲谈而责怪她,只是他们现在有工作要做了。他走进摄像机的拍摄范围,双手随意地背在身后。 “ Odinson。 ”他向这个人（神？）恭敬地点头示意。 Foster博士默默走了,她的脸上写满了失望。Fury现在没有精力为她腾出时间。她可以在之后和她的外星人男友好好叙旧,而Fury眼下有一个囚犯需要摆脱。

 

  在Fury看来,Thor的样子很是狼狈。面容疲惫,头发蓬乱,整个人灰头土脸的,憔悴得很。不过尽管如此,他的蓝眼睛里也没少掉一丝神采。

 

  “我弟弟在哪？”

 

  这足以刺激到一直沉默地坐着的Loki。他不能移动到足以被摄像机抓住的位置,于是他决定朝着摄像机喊：“我不是你弟弟！”

 

  Thor的脸上浮现出一丝亮色。 “哦,他在,”他愉快地说。 “这太好了,Loki这次必须马上跟我回Asgard。”

 

  “没有什么能让我更高兴了。”Fury干巴巴地说,“但是在任何人去任何地方之前,我只想知道你之前走的时候是怎么想的,才会让我们负责关押你这个疯子弟弟。该死的,你应该和我们保持联系的！“

 

  这位来自Asgard的王子看上去像是完全吃了一惊,可能以前从来没有人让他为他的粗心行为负责过。 “我不明白你的意思,吾友,”他说。 “我发誓我会在三天内和你联系。现在才是第三天的晚上。”

 

  “三个中庭的日子,Thor！”Loki的声音再次从旁边突兀地响起。Fury甚至懒得试图让他闭嘴,他对Thor的言论一时无言。 “中庭的三天,不是阿斯加德的三天！”

 

  在曙光来临之前,Thor愣了好一会。 “——哦,”他说,然后伸出一只手揉了揉眼睛。 “的确,我忘记了在这里时间会有所不同。”

 

  看来这是真的。直到目前为止,Fury仍然怀疑Loki说的那些有可能是他自己编出的谎言好扰乱他们的内心。尽管如此,他从来没有想过根据事实推断,把Thor的延期缺席与Loki关于国界之间相对时间的说法联系起来。显然,Thor也没有。角落里的Loki听到Thor的这种回应,几乎下一秒就要歇斯底里地发作——Fury第一次对他同情起来。

 

  “原谅我,这一阵子我分心了。”Thor说道,他的声音明显带着疲惫。Fury假设如果纽约大战之后他真的只过了三天,他衣衫褴褛的外表就可以得到解释了。看起来雷神在之前那场战斗后甚至没有机会清理自己。

 

  他依旧不打算让Thor轻松脱身。 “分心？”他平静地说。 “那你提示我一下。什么东西会害你分心,让你不顾复仇者的责任,放弃盯着这位摧毁纽约的超级反派？”

 

  “让我猜猜,你回去的几天一直忙着狩猎探险？”Loki这次没有冲着Thor大声喊叫,Fury一开始觉得他的声音很轻,Thor可能根本就听不清,直到他回忆起Loki敏感超常的听力。 “或许是因为舞会和庆祝会多得脱不开身？哦——让我再猜一猜——你是不是在为了纪念你回归而举行的盛宴上喝得太多——不省人事了？”

 

  “Asgard受到了攻击。”Thor说。

 

  这个简单的陈述起到了的作用,使房间的气氛陷入了沉重。

 

  “谁？”Fury问。 “那些奇塔瑞人？”

 

  “那样的话还不算很棘手,”Thor叹息道。 “是 Malekith ,流亡者,卑劣的黑暗精灵。他 用黑魔法弥合了领域之间的差距,带领着他同样邪恶肮脏的军队攻打Asgard的城墙,并在两夜之后将他的军队置于其内。 Heimdallr──Asgard的守门者，如今 已经倒下,外部防御也溃不成军。 Malekith， 那可憎之人用巫术设计奥丁,让他陷入了沉睡。我们已经退到了里面的关卡,仍然死守着门,但他的巫术正在逐渐蚕食我们的基地,一点一点摧毁着我们的力量。

 

  “诸神之父卧床不起,除了Loki，Asgard里没有其他人能够控制这样的魔法。他的魔法知识在攻防中都是无与伦比的。Loki必须回到Asgard打破Malekith的围困,否则Asgard很快就会落到Malekith手里。在这之后,九界都将被他摧毁！”

 

  Fury张大嘴巴,停顿了片刻。他在脑中迅速重新安排了他要考虑的优先事项。这是一些指环王之类的操蛋事,不同在于它是一个真实存在的迫在眉睫的威胁。在这个Malekith和Thanos之间——如果Loki对那个家伙的描述完全可靠的话——Fury将花费大量的时间去处理来自外星的威胁,以致于需要忽视国内的危机。

 

  至于Loki本人 ——Fury清了清他的喉咙。 “所以我猜测,你现在还没有机会来地球接他回去。”说出来比他想象中的要容易得多。

 

  “如果我能的话我会的。”Thor皱了下眉，紧握拳头置于胸前。Fury头脑的一部分始终保持注意他身上的一切细节，他注意到Mjolnir无处可寻。 “宇宙魔方在第一次袭击中被Malekith偷走了,他早就计划好了他的攻击——他一定是在城墙里有一名接应的间谍,让他能详细了解地点和时间。我们几乎没有找到机会对付他。这名叛徒会为他的罪行付出代价！“

 

  “好吧,”Fury摇了摇头。 “我欣赏你的立场,Odinson,但是这里有一个坏消息：我们没有办法把你弟送回Asgard到你身边去,否则我们很早以前就这样做了。制造一个完整的领域传送门仍然超出我们的能力范围。“

 

  “我们没有时间等待,”Thor说。 “而且那也不重要。我弟弟知道领域之间的秘密路径,他不需要飞船或者桥梁来穿越他们。只要解除他的束缚,他就能找到自己的路。“

 

  Fury深深吸了一口气。他数到十,然后再次计数。至少Loki没有借此机会对此事发表自己的看法。自Thor宣称Asgard遭到袭击的那一刻起,他仿佛就被冻住一样,陷入了沉默。

 

  “所以你刚刚是想说——”Fury小心翼翼地说,“我们费大劲把你这个反派弟弟抓起来一次——在他继续制造灾难之后辛辛苦苦耗费人力物力把他再次关押起来——最后在没有阿斯加德人帮忙的情况下为你看管四个星期——你现在告诉我你想要我就这样放他离开？“

 

  对面停顿了好一会。

 

  “...没错？”Thor终于给了回应,看起来异常犹豫。

 

  Fury顿时火冒三丈。 “你一定是在和我扯淡。（ You gotta be shitting  me. ）”

 

  “我向你保证,我的伙伴,不是什么扯淡(  there is no shit )。”Thor用坚毅的声音说。 “没有一个阿斯加德人有Loki在魔法技能上的造诣这件事实在令人头疼。Loki在中庭的行为不能被忽视,我也不应该这么说,但现在我们王国的命运——以及所有那些我们保护的领域——都危在旦夕。

 

  “我知道你没有什么理由爱我的兄弟,”Thor有些忧郁地说道,显然他试着轻描淡写发生的一切。 “现在他是我们唯一的希望。在这之后,我们会有时间来解决他对于你们的世界所犯的错误应该付出多少赔偿的问题——如果Asgard还在的话。”

 

  Fury几乎有些咬牙切齿。 “一旦我们让他离开,我们就会失去对他的一切控制权！”他指出,为Thor没有意识到这一点而感到沮丧。 “我们把这些链条去掉了,他可能滚到Babados ,而 我们拿他没有一点办法 ,哦——是的,说不定他再来个旅游,给我们这个星球带来更多的报复！是什么让你觉得他会真的乖乖回Asgard,而不是躲去其他地方？“

 

  “我不知道,”Thor说。他屏幕上的形象开始古怪地扭曲,而且不知何故Fury并不认为这只是一架经过的飞机扰乱了信号而已。 “我只知道我们现在需要你,Loki。你拥有的技能可以拯救Asgard免于这场毁灭。如果你不来,一切都会毁—— ”

 

  图像彻底发生了变化,然后屏幕死机了。Fury盯着它很长一段时间,同样的白色噪音在他自己的脑海中嗡嗡作响,他几乎是有些绝望地试图作出回应。

 

  在他身后的某个地方,另一种噪音开始了,从一开始铁链和地面刮碰发出的嘈杂摩擦声转为歇斯底里的咳嗽。 Loki——仍然被拴在地上,被一群神盾局警卫以及地球上最现代的科技力量所包围——他开始大笑。

 

  笑得撕心裂肺。

 

Tbc

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Fury还来不及说服Thor放弃这个烂主意,信号就中断了。归根结底,Fury不想就这样放Loki走。他也不确定Loki是否是真心想回去将他的旧同胞们从水深火热里救出来。

幸运的是（或者“不幸的是”,Fury心想,这得根据你的观点）,考虑这件事暂时还没有什么意义：在Xavier回来解除加在Loki魔法上的封印之前,Loki只能待在这里。虽然Loki在大笑之后就一直在歇斯底里的边缘徘,但整体还算稳定,并没有对Charles的缺席有太多的不满。

“没有我的存在,他们不也是撑到现在,”Loki的眼中闪烁着怒火,Fury不认为他是在开玩笑。 “他们可以再撑一会儿。几个小时在他们眼里还算不上什么。”

“几个小时”指的是当天一整个下午加上一整个晚上。Xavier之前告诉Fury这几天他要闭门不出,这并不是戏言——他不仅是没有接听电话,他的线路似乎也从未存在过一样,拨过去只会返回一个快速拨号,网络技术人员都不能跟踪到另一端。Fury知道许多秘密,可是Xavier的秘密基地是他一直无从得知的。他们试图通过其他几个联系得上的变种人去联系他,几个小时仍旧无果,Fury只好放弃,干脆回家睡觉。

幸而第二天早晨,Xavier出现了,如同他失踪前一样从容冷静。Fury不知道他读的是谁的心。他告诉他前一天发生的事件,并向他展示颠覆了Fury自己所有假设的通话存档,Xavier却并没有表现出任何惊讶。

接着Xavier用一张令人敬佩的扑克脸观看完了录像。他的表情专注,对这件事的每一个细节都很上心。他的手自然地交叉着,没有紧张和不安。再一次,单单就他惊人的自我控制而言,Fury发现自己无比希望Xavier是他手下的全职特工。Fury手下可以在审讯中达到这种冷静程度的只有Coulson探员。

录音结束后,磁带继续运行了一会儿,直到Xavier把它停了下来──他在考虑着什么,Fury无法猜测。但最后他转身面对Fury,他扬起眉毛。 “Thor的要求很直接,”他说。 “Asgard也给出了这段时间保持沉默的解释。现在正是Loki改过迁善的好开始。你想和我讨论什么呢？”

Fury用双手做了一个沮丧的手势,仿佛他可以从他周围的空气中为自己攫取一些理智的碎片。 “这不是我们的计划！我们的计划是把Loki送到他们人民的监护之下,把他更好地监禁起来,让他们自己处理任何Loki可能发制造出的麻烦,”他抱怨道。 “现在事实却证明,他们自己就面临太多的麻烦,根本无暇管制其他。我一点也不确定是否要把Loki交给他们看管。如果答应他们的要求，就意味着我们要这样随便地释放他。”

Xavier摇了摇头。 “你清楚你不能永远把他留在这里,”他转过去,目光凝视着Fury,似乎穿透进他的内心。 “为什么突然反对,指挥官？你以前很愿意让Asgard来管制Loki。”

“那时我以为他会在Asgard受到来自正义的惩治！”Fury咆哮。 “但现在看来,无论他们所谓的正义是什么──loki侵略地球,令三千人丧生,只因为他能为他们提供了一些魔法上的好处,他们就把那些抛在脑后了？”

Xavier叹了口气。 “Nicholas,你对Asgard有什么期望？”他反问道。 “他是他们中的一员──无论我们怎么想,他都是他们家族里的高阶层。这些外星人一直远离地球上的事件。几个人类的性命对他们来并没有太大的意义。他们不可能过多关心地球上发生的破坏。”

Fury整个人绷紧了,他眯起眼睛重新审视起他面前的搭档。没有多少人和他熟到可以这样叫他,他不喜欢被这样冒犯。 “的确,好吧,”他指出。 “显然他们不是唯一这样想的。”

Charles停了下来,面无表情的样子仿佛百叶窗被合上。 “你是什么意思？”他的声音冷硬,毫无情绪的外泄。Fury很少听到他这样说话,这表示Charles少见的真的有些生气。

“我的意思是,人类似乎对你无关紧要,”Fury说。 “自从你加入这个项目,一切都是为了可怜的小Loki考虑！你是在对魔鬼施以同情！为什么不可怜可怜曼哈顿市中心的那些受害者？还是说他们对你来说太过于‘人类’了？你的确不像Magneto那样鼓吹变种人高人一等,但是我该死的肯定你其实也并不太在意这些弱小的人类！“

“在你再说什么之前,”Xavier用一种非常柔和的语气,不知怎么,就像剃刀般划过Fury激动的长篇大论。 “在你再说一句话之前,你可能想停下来考虑考虑纽约市有多少变种人。”

Fury停了下来,仅仅因为Charles突然插进来的看似没头没脑的话。他不知道有多少变种人居住在任何地方,他们可没有填写过人口普查表。这个问题和这有什么关系？

“换一种说法,”Charles继续说道,“他们中有多少人住在那里。”

如一盆冷水当头泼下,Fury明白了他的意思。他的心思重新放在统计数据里。据政府研究人员估计,10000个人里至少有一个人身上携带被激活的X基因。这似乎只是一个小数字,直到你把生活在大苹果（纽约城）中的二千万人进行匹配。就算没有更多的变种人去往那里集中——他们可以辨别的那些变种人似乎表明他们是那么做的,城市生活的匿名性以及纽约成立的那些变种人秘密社区吸引着他们的汇集——这表明在纽约生活的变种人仍然可能已经超过了两千个。

“你觉得他们就没有可能会因为外星人入侵而收到危害──重伤──或者死亡？”Xavier对他的思路进行了答复。 “为了他们的隐私,我不会透露具体数字──我只是想说我非常关心纽约市中心的破坏情况。不要以为你代表了联邦的利益就意味着你是唯一一个关心地球命运的人。“

“我已经告诉过你,为什么比起一味的惩罚,我更喜欢把注意力放在和解与令人改过迁善上,”Xavier稍稍耸了耸肩,缓和了两人间紧张的气氛。 “为了我们两个人都方便,就不要再重复我们之间的争执了。让地球解除对 Loki的监禁,同时他也不会对无辜的人进行复仇——这一直是我的目标。”

“我仍然不能释怀他对那三千人的谋杀。”Fury喃喃地说。

“不是谋杀,”Xavier提出质疑。 “审讯的时候你和我都在场。他的目的是要摧毁奇塔瑞军队。侵略和杀戮并不是他的本意。”

Fury几乎是恼怒地咆哮出口。 “好吧,我会把这些指控归咎于过失杀人而不是谋杀！就算这样,他也要坐六百年的牢。”

“你知道你无法囚禁他到那个时候。 “Xavier说,”对付Loki的选择和以往一样：要么杀了他,要么让他离开。如果你在现在这个关头上杀了他,毫无疑问,Asgard永远不会原谅你。”

Fury什么也没说。他也不需要。

“除非......”Xavier声音放缓,愈加低沉,话语划过短暂的沉默划过他们之间的空气像是被冷凝住一般。 “我明白了。那样整件事就会完结得干净利落。阿斯加德现在依赖Loki,你控制住Loki,消灭他,任由Asgard倒下,不会有人来兴师问罪,也不会有复杂的事件接踵而至,更不会有辖区之间的谈判让人绞尽脑汁。这些来自外星的讨人厌访客的章节就永远这样翻过去了。好一个干净利落。”他微微倚着身子,眨了眨眼,整个人好像从冷水中出来一样有些颤抖。 “我很惊讶,这些即使对你来说,Nicholas,也太过于冷血了。”

Fury转过身。 “我的工作就是要考虑所有突发事件,”他说。 “我们不能确定Asgard永远不会损害地球的利益。”

“当然是这样,”Xavier冷静的提出。 “但指挥官,你没有把事情考虑完全。”

Fury有些激动。 “我漏了什么？”他问。

“Thanos。”Xavier单是提起这个名字就给封闭的议会带来了一种肃穆的气氛。 “你不相信Loki,但是我相信。现在Malekith,他现在人在Asgard,但你真的认为他会在那里停下来吗？这些外星人很久以前曾经入侵过地球,只是因为Asgard的帮助,才阻止了他们的入侵。

“我们将面临更多的敌人,为此我们需要盟友,你却准备抛弃──不只是一个,而是两个我们有希望拥有的强大盟友。或者两千个,或者三千个, 这就要看Asgard上有多少无辜的生命等待着我们伸出援手。”

“所以我想现在的问题是,”Xavier总结,“为了你的正义,你愿意牺牲多少人？”

Fury在他的目光中认输,转过头看向别处。 “那我们还有什么选择？”他竭尽全力让自己的声音保持平稳。

“和往常一样,”Xavier回答。 “既然你不能杀他,也不能永远关着他,那么唯一的问题就是考虑清楚应该在何种情况下释放他。我需要指出,站在地球的立场来看,永远不会有比现在更好的时机。到现在为止,我们只是应着Asgard的请求才对他做出监禁,他在被囚禁中遭受的事情可以归因于他们的疏忽,而不是你的恶意。

“由此推论,如果你现在继续关着他,这就会违背Asgard,”Xavier告诫他说。 “你会成为他和他们永远的敌人。你不能指望Asgard发生的一切都在你的掌控之下，因为你根本就无法猜测他们经历大战之后会有多少武力剩余，更不知道他们是否会回地球找麻烦。“

Fury叹了口气。 “为什么每次我和你谈论,最终我都会得出与我最初意图完全相反的结果？”他抱怨道。

Xavier微微一笑。 “如果你内心深处不知道那正是你需要做的事,你就不会跟我谈话了。”

“在这里郑重声明，我仍然认为这是一个烂主意。”Fury摇了摇头。 “就算它在所有可选选项中是最不不好的一个，并不代表它就会是个好主意。我之前来不及告诉Odinson，一旦我们解除了他兄弟的束缚,我们就失去了对他的控制权。谁又能保证他一定会去Asgard,而不是继续留在地球上制造骚乱？“

Xavier深深地吸了一口气。他直起身子，然后靠回椅背。

“...我能。”

─────────────────

Loki在牢房里慢慢地踱着步,因为无聊而焦躁不安。油漆剥落的裸露天花板在好几个小时就已经让他失去了兴趣。他只能靠冥想来减轻心底的焦虑。

和Thor通讯之后,他就没有睡过。两晚得不到休息并不会真的伤害到他,他在没有睡眠的情况下经历过更长的时间——但这对他的思想没有任何好处,他一直被困在无尽的自我漩涡之中。

接下来做什么？随着Charles的消失,说服Fury释放他应该是一件简单的事情,毕竟表面上是去给Asgard提供援助。Charles不在，没有人能鉴定他说出的是否是真相,这下情况就变得简单多了（不过呢，他很自鸣得意地想着,他完全可以不用说一句假话来撒慌。）即将迎来自由这件事令他兴奋之余，心底又隐隐有些不安。Loki不想知道自己为什么会变成这样——囚禁在那个寂静又阴暗的环境里一个月,并不应该让他习以为常。自由才是他想要的。那是他无论如何都渴望的东西，不管付出何等代价。

他拥有这种自由之后该去哪里？不可能是Asgard,这是确定的。如果那些愚蠢的傻瓜连一次小小的入侵都不能挺过，那就是他们自己的问题，与他毫不相关——特别还是对上既虚弱又平庸可预测的Malekith。真的,他可能会考虑帮忙的唯一理由就是看他们脸上浮现出尴尬，让他们反省自己竟然会轻易地被这样一个──

不,他不会去Asgard。他在心里坚定地提醒自己。他和那里没有任何关系了（当然更没有血缘关系）。他不在乎那里是不是掀起了腥风血雨。

除非...如果Asgard真的战败,Odin被推翻,Thor被击败（重伤身亡？）,那么Loki永远无法得到亲自动手的满足感。他将再也看不到当他证明自己时他们脸上会出现的那种黯哑神色——

他可以去别处。他不必继续待在这个悲惨的星球上,也不必扮演任何人的傀儡。现在所有的九界都向他开放。他可以想出一个计划,找到一个属于他自己的角色,不用再做任何人的出气筒或者强加于他的英雄。他试图自己把握他们，但是当Charles描述他们的时候,那些看起来在他心里本该如此灿烂明亮的未来,却开始显得混乱和难以理解。

他不会去Asgard。他不会,他不愿。他受够了他们，受够了当他们的替罪羊，受够了假装自己是一位王子。他不想再成为国王,更不想再扮演任何人的儿子或者兄弟,那些都是可怕的谎言──他不要──

“一旦你力争的是你在无理智抗拒中所怨恨的东西,而不是你真正渴望的那个,一部分的你总是能够暗中破坏你自己的计划......这就导致了你经常性的失败。”

他的脑海中浮现出这些话,身子不由得一颤。他们总是知道一切，掌握着真相，但真相对于他来说什么时候带给过他好处呢？他甚至不清楚自己内心真正所求，又谈何实现？

牢房门开启的声音让Loki从思绪中回过神来。当他转向门时,他本能地紧张起来。我是个傻瓜,Loki在心中自嘲,简直像听到主人脚步声而满心期待的 一条狗。这可能又是Fury,为了昨天Thor的那番话来骚扰他,他没有理由觉得──

这是Charles。

一时之间,Loki站直了身子,当他试图面对对方的到来时,思绪却一片空白。他回来了。他没有离开。他没有背弃──

“所以,Loki,”Charles的轮椅轻松地通过了狭窄的门。他微微一笑,抬头看着Loki,然后双手重叠放在膝盖上。 “我听说你很快就可能要从这里毕业了。”

“你回来了。”Loki突然不自然起来。Charles还是回来了,即使他不必这么做。Loki已经把Thanos的存在和威胁全部告诉了他。他没有必要再来找Loki。现在Thor提出释放Loki的请求,人类不再需要他来控制Loki，更没有理由要求他回来 ——但他回来了。

“当然,”Charles平静地说。 “我答应我会回来,不是吗？”

他下意识地从口中发出一声轻轻的呓语，他真心希望摄像机没有捕捉到这一幕──然后他踉跄地走到Charles身边。他伸出手，又犹豫起来，举起的手一直在他和Charles之间踌躇，最后还是缩了回去。

下一刻，Charles伸出手,替Loki完成了他没有完成的动作。他抓住了Loki伸在半空中的手。有那么一会儿，Loki心里奇怪为什么凡人的手颤抖着,他估计着对方身体虚弱或不适的可能性──直到他意识到颤抖的其实是他自己的手。

“Loki,一切都会好起来的。”Charles的声音一如既往地柔和。Loki低下头，紧紧握着凡人的手。在他的身体里，某个冻冰了很久很久的地方终于开始融化。

───────────────

Loki花了很久调整自己，他抬起头重新坐了回去，不过依旧没有放开Charles的手。

“所以,你回来了,”他掩饰地清清喉咙,试图去掉嗓音里的沙哑。 “我希望你的事办得不错？”都完成了？

“很抱歉,我昨天没能赶过来,”Charles说。 “我与我们的一些盟友就Thanos这个潜在的威胁进行了会晤。我希望至少能再回来看你一次。”

不安的种子在Loki心中萌发。 “为什么,你又要走了？”他发问。

“我不走,”Charles说,“但你可能会离开。”

Loki之前略微解脱的心又揪了起来。 “你为什么这么说？”他警惕起来。

Charles看起来很惊讶Loki会这么问。 “Fury告诉了我我不在的时候发生的事,”他说。 “我也看了录像。我认为你很快就会回家。”

“哈。”Loki放开Charles，把手收了回去。现在他知道Charles为什么在这里了。 “你想错了,那里不是我的家。”

Charles探讯地转过他的头。 “你不想回Asgard？”他问。 “但是释放你的条件就是回到那里并帮助他们解决威胁”

Loki有些咬牙切齿。 “我宁愿在牢房里腐烂数百年,也不要再去帮助Odin家族的人。”

“为什么？”Charles看上去真的很震惊,其次就是困惑。 “这是你的机会——一次将功补过的机会。同时你可以获得在地球上的自由和来自Asgard的赦免。你可以一步步从他们眼中的罪犯变成英雄,为什么不试试呢？”

“我之前曾尝试过Asgard的英雄主义,”Loki的声音有些沙哑, “我尽了我所能,得到的却是背叛,是抛弃。你得原谅我不想再把手伸回火中,就为了看看是否还会被灼伤。”

“但是他们需要你的帮助。”Charles说,就好像这一点值得争论一样,也许他真的相信这是个事实。 Loki心想：Charles心地太过善良,他可能是真的不明白为什么有人会不这么想——他似乎无法理解别人为什么不想成为英雄。他在人性中看到过那么多污秽和腐败的东西,他是如何一直到现在都保持着这种天真的？

“即便如此,”Charles立即回应的不是Loki的话而是Loki心中所问,“你可以把它看作是一种交易,一件你不能忽视的事情。”

Loki嘲笑。 “他们可能是需要我,但我不再需要他们。”他严声道。 “这种交易对我来说毫无意义。就算我给了他们所缺乏的力量和知识,挽救了他们可怜的生命,让他们日渐膨胀的土地又一天免受破坏,那我呢？被丢过来几个空洞的荣誉,以及我既不需要也不想要的宽恕？”

Charles看起来很难过,Loki突然讨厌起他脸上的那抹怜悯之情来──仅仅因为他对这副表情已经非常熟悉,而此刻Charles那该死的怜悯还是对着除他之外的任何人。

“Asgard对你来说真的什么都不是吗？”他问。 “你就没有任何想要保护的东西？”

母亲。金色的发丝,柔软的双手,数世纪前就消逝了的宝石般的花园。此刻Frigga肯定会在奥丁身边,像一头勇敢的雌狮捍卫着他,就像她总是那么做的那样──或者她会和Völur（女法师）一起,耗费着生命力维持盾牌术来保护Asgard？

Loki试图把这种多愁善感的东西抛到脑后,用上一次见到Frigga的情形来填满他的思想：她眼中的惊惧、Thor灾难性的回归之后她挣脱他的方式──那里已经没有什么需要他拯救的了。

“没有。”他大声地否决,好像意志的力量可以使这话成真。 “我在那里什么都不剩了。他们之前拒绝了我,那我现在也很高兴回以拒绝。对于他们,我什么都不欠。”他的声音颤抖着吐出最后一个字。

“你在害怕。”Charles看问题的角度很刁钻。

这些话令Loki心里很是痛楚,这引起了他那根深蒂固的条件反射。 “我不是懦夫！”他几乎是咆哮道。

“每个人都有他们害怕的东西,Loki,”Charles说。 “没什么好羞愧的。”

Charles根本不懂！

“既然这个Malekith能威胁到Asgard,他一定非常强大。”Charles接着说。

“我从不惧怕Malekith,”Loki嘲笑道,转过身背着他。 “我完全可以在睡梦中打败他。”从字面意思上看,如果是一场涉及到精神力量的星际战斗,Loki的确能以一敌多,轻松对付来自Svartalfheim的精灵。

“如果不是Malekith,那么你在害怕什么？”Charles问道。 “失败？”

“或者成功。”Loki双臂交叉环在胸前,牢房里的气氛稍有缓和。 “毕竟,他们对我来说都是一样的。”

“我不太明白。”Charles说。

他当然不会明白。他怎么可能在那么短时间就弄清楚Loki花了数百年时间才理解的事？数百年尝试,尝试,再尝试,却永远和成功失之交臂。 “在Asgard......你理解的英雄主义......是理所当然的,甚至是最低标准──只因为你是Thor的兄弟。”Odin的儿子。

“这听起来像你需要做一些特别的事情来打动他们。”Charles的声音很温和,充满鼓励,但Loki并没有听进去。‘比如从入侵者那里拯救阿斯加德人？‘这层含义显然是隐含其中的。

他痛苦地笑了起来。 “我之前也这么想,”他说。 “这就是为什么我以为如果我能结束战争——如果我能重新获得与我父亲一样的胜利,但又没有牺牲任何一个神族——如果我能一击摧毁我们的敌人,那种胜利将成为我的丰功伟绩,足以被人所瞩目──我本可以──”

 

──父亲,我本可以做到的。

──不,Loki。

 

“在你策划那些伟大计划之前,你就应该好好审计一番了。”Charles在听完Loki话之后微微皱眉。

“我的计划是否能够成功其实并不重要。”Loki说。 “就算事成,在他们眼中这结局也不过是理所当然。一旦我失败,或者在过程中尝试用了些他们眼中不上台面的巧法子,他们便会毫不犹豫地转过头来责难我。”被随意痛斥这种事发生在他身上真是再平常不过。

“现在你们处在一条战线。”Charles的话一针见血地指出。 “他们陷入困境,没资格要求你必须提供帮助。这样一来,他们不得不赞同你的任何处理方法,接受你开出的任何条件。”

Loki认为Charles低估了那些神域人的无知以及顽固——低估了他们愿意牺牲多少伤亡去维护他们的面子。

“事实上,”Charles露出一个浅浅的微笑,“你完全可以用你真正的皮肤出现,以约顿人的外表出现。他们别无选择,只能把你看作是个英雄,那会是很好的一堂课。”

Loki立刻怒目而视。 “你这招很虚伪,”他咬牙切齿道,“你自己向世界隐藏了你真实的本性,甚至要求你手下的人都和你一样。现在你却让别人去开诚布公,去承受被公众羞辱的代价？”

Loki声音中的酸涩让他自己都感到吃惊,他从没有意识到这种痛苦已经给自己带来了这样的影响。有那么一刻,他希望收回那些话,害怕疏远他此刻唯一的盟友......仔细一想又觉得可笑。在过去的一个星期里,Charles一直忽视Loki竭力驱逐他的举动,那么他现在肯定不会改变主意。

“...这的确有碍公平。”Charles用沉重的语气承认道。

Loki环抱着胸,没有说话。他清楚Charles在试图做什么,无非是想诱导以及说服他,而Loki并不买帐。Charles又试了一次。

“好吧,现在需要考虑的是,如果你现在回去,你就可以恢复自由身,事情解决后你随时可以想去哪里去哪里。”Charles用上一种似乎非常通情达理的腔调, “但是如果你不去,Asgard就会被摧毁,没有任何挽回的余地。到那时你永远不会知道你是否能在今日有所作为。”

Loki勾起嘴角。 “我不会在意的。”他说。

“真是这样吗？”Charles反问道。 “你曾经发誓过要保护Asgard,不是吗？既然这份忠诚包括了需要你保护地球免受Thanos的伤害,那么你更有义务保护Asgard。”

他身体里的某个地方开始刺痛,长久以来,那种疼痛碾压着他的灵魂：即使在他堕落和流亡之后,他仍然试图维护他的誓言。沦落在奇瑞塔窝点的时候,他心中的确曾经有过这种信念。那个誓言是唯一让他保持理智的东西。而现在Charles竟然也试图用这个强迫他,粉碎他的抵抗？

“是他们先背叛了我！”他咆哮着,因为冒上来的回忆而怒火中烧。 “他们没有一天遵守过他们的誓言,他们摒弃了誓言,背叛了我——并不是任何人都在乎誓言！单方面的忠诚有什么意思？既然他们根本不在乎他们对我要做到的那份誓言,为什么我就应该一而再再而三地珍重我的誓言？”

“Asgard并不是所有人都那样对过你,”Charles说。 “因为少数人的行为惩罚全部人,这种做法对他们是不公平的。”

“但是他们应该是最了解我的人！” Loki在房间里不停地踱着步,蛰伏在他皮肤表层下的怨恨和痛苦使他整个人不安地微微颤抖。 “我在他们身边奋战了数百年,替他们守着背后,无数次地拯救了他们的性命。我在约顿海姆救了Fandral——不让他们被我哥哥嚣张白痴的举动害死,救了所有人性命的人——是我！而仅仅两天之后,他们就毫不犹豫地诽谤我,论断我的行为并指责我有过失——我明明为Asgard做了那么多,比那群人贡献的总和还要多！”

“他们有理由担心,”Charles平静地说。 “你的意图在他们眼中并不是很明确。”

“他们没有证据！”Loki转过身背对Charles,怒气冲冲。 “没有！他们没有理由指责我,除非他们自己承认他们不了解我,只会对不理解之处加以鄙夷和轻视！仅仅因为童年时期与Thor的那些小小冲突,这些人就心里断定我就会背叛自己的家——背叛我的王——我的国家,我的父亲！”

“Loki。”Charles打断了他,Loki这才意识到自己在剧烈地喘气。

“这就是Asgard的忠诚,”Loki笃定地说。 “我曾经为了他们做了多少事,为他们承担了多少责任,到头来,就因为Thor,我的努力在他们眼中变得一文不值。”

他突然转身,双手握紧拳头,强行压住他外泄的沮丧和愤慨。当他终于认为自己能控制自己的声音时,他才继续说了下去。

“就算我在Asgard有过美好的回忆,那都已经被玷污。一切都无法挽回。”Loki转过头严肃地看着Charles。 “无论错在我,还是他们,结果都如你所见。是你给了我 ——理由去想 ——我的其他可能性。我也希望如此。我真的希望...”他的喉咙紧了紧,陌生的新想法充满了他的脑海,他不知道如何表达这些陌生的需要和希望。

“如果我回去,什么都不会改变,一切都会变得和以前一样——他们会成功地把我逼回到英雄和恶棍的游戏中,这几乎把我摧毁了。”他大笑起来,“为什么我要回到那种束缚我灵魂的地方？“

一打心跳的时间都过去了,Loki知道Charles答不上来。

“你说得对,”Charles平静地承认。 “你不应该回去,我不能强迫你。”

Loki呼吸一窒,一股气在他的胸口凝滞。虽然因为说过了Charles,他心里暗喜——但另一方面却感到非常失望,仿佛内心深处他想让Charles说服自己。

Charles悲伤地叹了口气。 “我不能告诉你该怎么做,Loki,”他说。 “我不是你的父亲,也不是你的指挥官,我不能让你做任何事情。不管你做什么或不做什么,我都不会惩罚你或者撤回我的支持。”

这个提醒减轻了Loki心中的不安,即使它同时也让他感到了奇怪的荒凉。但是这份宽慰并不能改变这份期望的沉重。 “你认为我应该回去？”他反问道。

“没错,”Charles点头说道。然后他纠正自己,“或者说,我希望你回去。”

Loki想过这一点。无论他如何尝试,他都无法弄明白Charles。Asgard王国的继续存在,神域人的安居乐业又能让Charles获得什么样的利益？那可是他从未去过,也很可能永远不会去的地方。至于那些神域人,如果他们遇到过他,也只会轻视他头脑的强大,嫌弃他羸弱的身躯。

“为什么？”他终于问出了口。

Charles耸耸肩。 “我没有一个很好的论点,真的,”他说。 “这只是我相信的事情——如果你有机会帮助他人,那么你就应该去那么做。”

如果你有机会帮助他人,那么你就应该去那么做。

这就是你帮助我的原因吗？Loki想。他的确不能否认Charles从一开始就给予他的善意：是Charles把他从自己梦魇的回忆中解救出来,排除众难松开了他的束缚,给他带来食物和水,甚至给他带来翻译的信件书籍解闷。如果不是Charles的话,他的情况只会比现在糟糕百倍。反观他自己,几乎每一刻都在挑衅,幼稚地用轻蔑和侮辱的话冲他发脾气。但即使这样,Charles仍旧在和Fury争取他的自由——为什么？

Loki能为Charles做点什么来回报他对他的善意？Loki觉得这很难。他没有Charles需要的东西。即使是现在,他向Loki询问事情,也没有一件事是为了谋求私利。他也许没有办法回馈这种善意。那么这份承诺也许就是他唯一能给他的了。

“我会回去。”最后他大声说。

Charles笑了。

“我可不是自己想回去的。”他为了面子嘴里依旧倔强道。

Charles笑了。 “想想你能制造出多混乱的场面,”他说,“你会喜欢上这个决定的。”

Loki耸了耸肩。他这时候才开始明白这个承诺代表着什么——他要回到Asgard就必须沿着黑暗的崎岖密路,避开曾经使他迷失的那片虚空。他必须再次面对他们,所有他所背叛过,令其失望过的人,以及那些曾经背叛过他和令他失望的人——Thor,Frigga,Odin——他们永远不会原谅他,而他同样不能原谅他们——这是不可能的,不可能的 ——

“记住,Loki,”Charles说,打断了内心Loki心中暗暗涌起的不安的潮流。 “记住你是谁——不是失败者,也不是怪物,更不是邪恶之人。你一直在为Asgard而努力,为了地球而努力,为了很好的事情而努力。你有一颗善良的心,不要让别人通过他们的言语或行为,让你忘记你的本心。“

Loki完全不知道他是不是的确那么做了——真的和Charles口中的那样。 但是Charles用这种确定性的口吻说出这一点的方式让他想要相信它,让他想证明Charles是正确的,让他想让Charles为自己感到骄傲。于是他点了点头。

“我之前话就讲得很很明白,”Charles说,他的声音很温和。 “危机解除后,你不必停留在Asgard。我很想有机会再见见你。如果你愿意的话,你可以来我的学校,我的一些学生…其中有可以变换外形的,就像你一样,还有正在学习控制魔法的,如果能得到你这位经验丰富的魔法师的指导,他们将受益匪浅。

Loki不情愿地哼了一声。 “也许吧,”他承认这个想法让他颇感兴趣。他从来没有试过教过任何人。这种未来前景有些让他不安：这种未知在带给他恐惧的同时又激起了他心底的跃跃欲试。

“即使你不想教书,”Charles说,“你也永远会受到我学校的欢迎。你知道在哪里找到我。”

他以前不曾见过那个地方,但现在Charles说了这些话后,他发现他突然看见了——一个隐秘在国家东北部的小镇,一条舒适的小巷,一座庄园,一座树木繁茂的小山,一切都在秋天里呈现出火焰的色彩。 Charles直接把这些画面投射进他的脑袋里面h但Loki不认为他责怪他不想大声说出来。他突然感受到了这个地方对他强烈的吸引——他以前从未去过这样的地方。

“任何时候你需要谈话,你都可以来找我,”Charles坚定地说。 “结束Asgard的行程之后,我猜你会想要谈论很多事情。”

事情没解决之前就提起胜利几乎是非常傲慢的了。然而,它的确有助于对未来的构思——比原来更好的生活。这条路的前景似乎并不那么黑暗,想要的结果几乎触手可及。

“也许吧。”最后loki这样说道,他微微扬起头,口中的呢喃似乎是说给自己听。

他心里清楚事情的结局也许并不会变成他所希望的那样,也许他永远都得不到最好的结果。这仅仅是一种可能性——那是一扇半掩的门,通过它可以看到一个全新的世界。

——————————————————————————————

 

当然,,后续工作并没有那么简单。如果没有递交成堆的文书,Loki犯人的身份不会发生变化。毕竟不管多么神秘,神盾局终究是一个政府机构。

搞定了一切杂事之后,他们三个人 ——Fury,Xavier和Loki ——一同站在天空航母靠近出口类似前厅的地方。Loki重获自由并没有给他带来明显的变化。很久以前,神盾局在Xavier的要求下已经停止对他进行身体上的束缚。他们仍旧把loki的旧衣服藏在某处,但他们并不急于承认这点。至于Loki的权杖,他唯二带来地球的财产,他们也不准备还给他。

Fury站在旁边,看起来很不高兴,但也无奈接受了事实。不过尽管如此,这并没有阻止他向即将成为前囚犯的人进行第11个小时的警告。

“我们每个人都在24小时监控下与神盾局和复仇者联盟远程连接,”他警告Loki。 “如果你试图用任何一种方法捣乱,只要你朝着他们的方向眨眼睛 ——我们会在你眨完眼睛之前召唤出那些复仇者砸烂你的屁股。”

Loki嘴角勾了勾。 “相信我,指挥官,”他顿拖着尾音, “语言都难以传达我有多么不情愿和你们再沾上任何关系,不管是你,还是你的......”他停顿了一下,显然是在考虑措辞,“飞行马戏团。”

他不再理会Fury,将注意力转移到坐在轮椅上的Xavier。

Xavier对着他微笑。Loki刚从梦魇中恢复神智第一次见到他时,他的笑容和现在的一模一样。 Loki不自在地转过身面对他,双手微微颤抖。Xavier在感觉到Loki的内心矛盾时,笑容里带了一些安抚。

“来吧,”他轻轻地笑着说,“一个家庭成员要踏上漫长旅程时人们都会这么做。这是传统。”

Loki脸有些烫,不情愿地低声嘀咕了几句,他的身体却不由自主地走向那人,并在他身边俯下了身子。 Xavier伸手拥抱了他,轻轻地将手放在Loki背上。Loki回抱了他,力道很大。他心里奇怪,这个躯壳虽然在外表看起来无比羸弱,他却深知这个脆弱的外壳里包裹着的力量是多么的骇人。力量和虚弱,力量和善良——这是Loki在与CharlesXavier见面之前所无法想象的组合。

过了很长时间,Loki松开了Charles,然后退后一步,避开他们的目光。他肩膀的僵硬显而易见,没人会对此去评论什么。Fury不敢,而Xavier也不考虑在这时候说些什么扫兴的话。

“好吧,让我们继续吧,”Fury的语气毫不客气。他们都意识到随着时间的流逝,Loki在地球徘徊的时间就越长。地球与Asgard之间的时间流动虽然意味着Asgard会有更多的时间,但Asgard的危机不能永远拖下去。 “是时候释放他的魔力了。”

Xavier的眉毛令人惊讶。 “什么？那个魔法封印？”他说。 “哦,我以前就已经解开了。”

Loki和Fury都盯着他,惊讶和难以置信的表情如此相似,这种场面几乎是有些滑稽的。

“什么？”

“什么时候？”几乎在Loki喊出口的同时,Fury大叫。

“我在记录里看到Asgard请求释放Loki,”Xavier说。 “就目前而言——就我而言,你已经不再是我们的囚徒。”

“Loki没有消失的唯一原因,指挥官,是他自己不愿意离开。”

在Fury做出任何反应之前,Loki站了起来,向房间中央走了两步。他双手结印,口中呢喃无声的咒语——正如Thor所说的那样‘当气息从他的嘴唇间透过,他便恢复魔力'——Loki周围的空气闪闪发光,旋转着暗紫色和绿色的光环——它游走在他的腿和脚上,变成了坚硬的深色皮革,在胸前和手臂上熠熠生辉,变成了代表荣耀和胜利的金黄色。

当烟雾消散时,Loki穿着全套的礼仪盔甲出现在他们前面——不像他在他入侵时穿的那样,但有着相同的风格,相同的颜色,带着同样致命的危险色彩。他的身份不再是囚犯或者病人,而是一位真真正正的王子。

他甚至戴着金色的头盔。那对光滑弯曲的角增加了他那已经足够令人钦佩的身高对人的恐吓。对于这个房间来说,他这身打扮让他显得有点太过高大了。Loki抬起头时,尖锐的尖端甚至在天花板上剐蹭发出了刺耳的声音。他做了个鬼脸,并且很快再次打了个手势。头盔随着他的举动消失,不知道去往了何处。

Loki摆出一个僵硬的姿势,他握紧拳头,双臂交叠在心脏上方,朝着Xavier的方向略微俯下身。 “变种人之王Charles Xavier,”他以无比正式的口吻说道, “你拥有来自阿斯加德Loki的感谢。如果我能为你或你的人民提供任何帮助或服务,只要你开口,我必相助。”

“谢谢,Loki,”Xavier微微一笑,说道。 “你要知道,我的门永远向你敞开。”

Loki点点头表示接受这个说法。他的目光转向Fury,接着毫无笑意地勾起嘴唇。

“至于你,就不能相提并论了。”冷冷的话语落下。

“刚好我也不打算把你加到我的联系人里。”Fury回击道。 “在我看来,你还欠着大约五百年的社区服务。”

“看在你盟友的面子上,我愿意忽略你对我个人的困扰,”Loki冷冷地说。 “你不应该再来我这里碰运气,那可不是什么明智之选。”

“Loki。”Xavier柔声喊到。他和Lok对视良久,直到Loki移开了视线。他没有挑起和Fury进一步的斗争。

Fury伸出手,在门边的键盘上敲了一连串的按钮,紧接着,匝道嘶嘶地开启,外面的阳光倾泻进来,高空的风也疯了一样地灌了进来。随着内部气压急剧下降,他们的耳朵里都开始蜂鸣。

看着出口,Loki深深地吸了一口鼻子。尽管身上穿着华丽的盔甲,但看上去有些紧张,显得有种少年人的青涩,可爱十足。他挺直了背,昂首挺胸地走了出去。

一开始,他看起来非常正常,只是一个高大的黑发男子挺拔着身子迎风向前走。直到他迈了第四步,他身上的颜色和周边的阴影发生了变化,好像照在他身上的光不再是太阳的光芒。到第六步的时候,他就消失了。留下两个地球人类——一个人类,另一个不算普通人类——他们站了很长时间,良久地观察着他失踪的方向。

“好吧,至少他现在已经远离了我们,”Fury叹了口气。 “如果运气好的话,他会在那场小小的混战中丧命,或者至少为此分心,那样他就永远没有可能再来我的星球为非作歹了。”

“恰恰相反,”Xavier意外地说。 “我非常希望他能回来。”

“为什么？你想他？”Fury满脸狐疑。

Xavier耸了耸肩。 “那只是部分,”他说。 “主要是因为我希望我可以继续指导他。说实话,指挥官,我不是很满意让他在这个状态下就离开......”

“你现在才告诉我这个？”Fury抱怨道。

“我宁愿有更多的时间和他在一起,”Xavier说,“在某些方面,Loki仍然非常脆弱。”

Fury立即出口嘲笑。 “一个和绿巨人近身搏斗后毫无大碍的人可称不上什么‘脆弱’。”

“他的道德观建立得很模糊,心理也不能算是成熟,”Xavier澄清道。 “他在过去的一周里理清了很多很多。可惜一个星期......仅仅过去一个星期的时间,那些存在了数百年的伤口不可能全部愈合。这不是一条容易的路,他需要人去引导。但凡Asgard之前有那么一个人选择去帮助他,他就根本不会变成现在这个样子。“

Fury不得不赞同这一点,又并不愿意表示出来,于是不置可否地嗯了一声。

Xavier的语气和深情变得更加严肃。 “如果Loki想要真正走出阴影,并且弃暗投明,那么摆在他面前的会是一条漫长的道路。”他继续说道。 “他对遭受痛苦的人的同情心仍然非常有限。他很想——他真的非常想要把事情做好。然而从某种意义上来说,他并不清楚这究竟意味着什么,就像他仍然不明白他在约顿海姆以及地球上的所作所为为什么是错的那样。我们更需要让他明白他为什么因此受到惩罚。光是因为他的罪行而折磨他只会让其进一步陷入仇恨。”

“Asgard的这次任务对他来说可能是一个突破,”Xavier若有所思地说。 “如果他能够不用残暴偏激的手段处理好这次危机——如果他的善行得到了人民的认可和赞美,并且受到了应有的嘉奖——那么我相信他或许就能够成长为他想成为的人——如果他能够开始相信自己是一个好人,那么他就会自然而然地对自己曾经摧毁那些生命这件事而感到悔恨,但是如果他们不......“

他顿了一下,Fury目光锐利地看向他。 “你认为他会重新做回他的邪恶大反派？”他问。 “回来给地球造成更大的破坏？到时候我们又该做什么,再重复一次这些天发生的事吗？”

“如果他重蹈覆辙,在黑暗中彻底迷失,而我无法帮到他......那么我们将别无选择,只能选择终结他的生命。“Xavier暗暗地握紧拳头,”我希望 ——无比希望——这种情况永远不会发生。你怀疑我对他过多关心,这不假。但他无法被永远囚禁,也不会如凡人般老化,任由他在外面一个人横冲直撞的代价太过沉重。“

Fury一脸难以置信地盯着这个他共事了很久的人。 “这就是我几周来一直和你争论的！”他抱怨说。 “你是那个坚持不要死刑的人！”

“我的确那么坚持了,”Xavier认真地说,“不然我们再次处理棘手问题的时候,你首选的解决方案就都会是死刑了。我必须尝试,指挥官,我必须给他这个机会。您应该知道这一点。想想你给别人的第二次机会,以及你得到的第二次机会。“

Fury再次沉默。他没说话。但这并不意味着他不想反驳。

“我希望你知道自己在做什么,教授。”他不满地轻声说道。

“我也是。”Xavier轻声说道,然后抬起头仰望那片在阳光照射下泛着金光的云层,他的目光追寻着虚空中的那条路。

“我希望我做的会是对的。”

 

_____________________________  
第一部完结


End file.
